


Howlingtale

by Comycat



Series: Howlingtale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Complete, Eventual Happy Ending, Female Frisk (Undertale), Humor, Multi, Sad, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, Undertale Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comycat/pseuds/Comycat
Summary: Frisk Springs is a simple girl; skinny, scared, weak. One day she had enough... and winds up through a twist of fate in the cold and unforgiving underground! Ice and snow and wind are the least of her worries. They say monsters swallow those who tread here. Will the tales prove true? Or will she find something far more... interesting?





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Undertale. This is just an AU. BUT. I do own the AU.
> 
> This is an export of the version over on FA. There is an in progress sequel as well as an in progress comic. 
> 
> Fanart and such is EXTREMELY appreciated! Feel free to do whatever as long as its legal and you credit me for the au. Only things I highly suggest against are fanchildren and incest ships.
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/howlingtale  
> DeviantArt: https://www.deviantart.com/comycatdarkangel  
> Comic: https://www.deviantart.com/comycatdarkangel/art/Howlingtale-Cover-785514532

**Toby fox owns Undertale, not me**

**This is an export of the fanfiction . Net version.**

* * *

_Everything was dark. It was like a blanket, suffocating yet oddly comforting. Frisk could hardly see the rocks and bumps ahead of her._

_The only light was that of the stars twinkling in the night sky. It was breath-taking, seeing so many at once. Where she was from, it was rare to see a couple through the smog._

_The air was cold and clean, refreshing. It felt so good to be away from there, away from those people. The people who doubted her, who forgot she existed. She didn't have to worry about any of that out here at Mount Ebott._

_She made her way through the dark mountain, rather clumsily. A few lonely crickets broke the silence._

_Legends said those who climb the mountain never return. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. Frisk would like here if she could._

_A sudden howl made Frisk freeze in her tracks. It was the howl of a wolf, a real wolf. She had only heard wolves in videos. The sound was eerie yet beautiful, reaching into the night sky. It filled Frisk with something she had often been scolded for._

_Determination._

_She continued on, feeling a swell of pride. No one would tell her she wasn't good enough here. Here she was free, safe, finally-_

_Her thoughts were cut short by a sudden jerk. Her ankle got caught on a tree branch, and she yelped as she lost balance and tumbled down. She rolled forwards and down, rocks and pebbles scratching her face and legs._

_Frisk cried out and scrambled for a hold on something, anything. Frisk wrapped her hand around a stick that was jutting out from the ground. Just as she did, however, she felt the ground disappear from her lower half, and she dangled into the darkness, her heart thumping wildly._

_Frisk held onto the stick for dear life, looking back. The hole was huge and swallowing, like the mouth of some sort of demon._

_Frisk took a deep breath and tried pulling herself up._

_Unfortunately, the stick had other plans._

_The stick came out from the ground, betraying her at her most vital moment. Frisk yelled as she felt herself fall down, the darkness eating her up._

_The last thing she heard was the howl of the wolf echoing through the night._

_~Howlingtale~_


	2. Chapter 1- Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonist wakes up with some new additions to her body.

**Hello! Thank you for considering to read this unnecessarily long thing.**

**I will be uploading this in small pieces.**

**Warning for cursing (big), underage drinking, blood and violence, dirty immature humor, and just overall maturity. This was made a year ago (this entire story took up until June to make) and there are spelling errors/inaccuracies! Also, throw out everything you know about UT!**

**If you enjoy this story please consider commenting and sharing it with your friends, as well as checking it out elsewhere like on tumblr! It really helps!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Ps: Frisk is female and 16**

* * *

 

Cold.

That was the first thing to cross Frisk's mind.

She was  _cold._

She could feel the grass lightly teasing her cheeks and ankles. A sweet, flowery smell drifted through the air.

Frisk stayed dead still.

_How'd I get here?_

The memories were fuzzy. Almost as fuzzy as her ears felt…

She shot up like a bat out of hell, her heart dropping in her chest. The sudden air made the scrapes on her cheeks sting, and the movement sent pain creeping up her side, but she was too occupied with a different feeling to care.

Her normal, human ears were completely gone, replaced with soft fur that hid under her brown hair. Her "new" ears were further up her head. They were triangular with rounded tips, sort of like a coyote or wolf.

Well, that wasn't a part of the game plan, now was it?

Frisk stared off into the distance, running her fingers over the fuzzy ears. As she became more aware, she noticed more differences that made her blood run cold. Her nails were longer and more pointed, and her teeth were much sharper. She also seemed to have a big, fluffy brown tail.

Frisk stared at the new appendage, not liking how she felt attached to it. She could  _feel_  it. And that freaked her out.

_What the hell?_

Frisk buried her head in her knees. Whatever kind of dream this was, she wanted it to end.

She didn't want this.

She didn't want to be a  _freak._

Frisk tried pinching herself.

Ow.

Still dreaming.

She tried biting her tongue. With her sharper teeth, she drew blood.

Blood was yucky.

Still dreaming.

Frisk huffed and stood up shakily before purposely falling back down. Her head hit the ground with a thud.

That probably wasn't good for her health.

But she was still dreaming.

Frisk jolted back up with another huff, annoyance tingling in her gut. Her hand tightened around some grass and pulled it up in frustration.

That's when she noticed the flowers. They were large, with soft blue petals and ridged leaves. Frisk stared at them curiously. They remained still and unresponsive.

"what a meaningful exchange." Frisk mumbled sarcastically. It felt nice to be able to speak her mind, entertain herself without getting a nasty glance or mean comment. Speaking of which…

She tried thinking back to the night before. She had tripped on a root, she remembered with a slight twinge of pain in her ankle. She still had all the scrapes and bruises from the rolling, and…

She remembered falling into a hole, and nothing else.

Frisk looked around her, checking her surroundings in more detail. She was in a patch of flowers in the middle of the room, the rest of the room consisting of smooth stone floors and walls with simple decorative carvings. A single hallway led put of the room, shadow preventing one from seeing where it led.

Frisk tilted her head, weighing her options. It seemed real, but how could it be? She could of fallen down here, judging by the hole in the ceiling, but how in earth did she end up as a freaking furry?

Frisk shook her head. Maybe the flowers were like some sort of drug. Making her hallucinate. If that was the case, she should leave.

Frisk stood up slowly this time, trying to avoid putting too much weight on her ankle. She must have done something to it when she tripped.

It occurred to her how tired and beat she felt as her head began to pound. Makes sense. That's what happens when you fall down a mountain.

Frisk began limping toward the hallway. The flowers tickled her ankles helplessly.

The hallway was dark, but not very long. It led to a fancy looking door, with weak light illuminating the wall opposite to it.

Frisk ran her fingers along the side of the door, staring up at the rune carved at the top. Something about it made her heart skip a beat.

Frisk shook her head and walked through the door.

The next room was much bigger, and a single patch of grass grew in the middle. Light shone upon this patch, and there was a identical doorway opposite to the entrance.

There was a blue flower in the middle of the grass.

A  _smiling_  blue flower.

Flowers don't smile.

_WHAT?_

It had a face, little black eyes and a smiling mouth. It looked like fangs were ever so slightly poking from the top lip.

Frisk nearly fell over when it  _talked_.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!"

His voice was friendly and sweet. Almost too sweet, like birthday flavored ice cream topped with marshmallow fluff. (Its so good though lol)

Frisk blinked, expecting the flower to change back in an instant. But he was the same, grinning and friendly.

Frisk's stomach churned with visions of fake smiles, poison hidden behind sweetness. Looks that told her she was always alone.

"No need to look like that! I'm a friend, you see! You must have fallen down here! How unfortunate."

Frisk couldn't work up the gut to speak. She wanted to accept his friendliness, but she also wanted to spit some curses in his face and walk away.

He winked and stuck his tongue out.

"You must be confused! Don't worry, I'll show you how things work own here!"

Frisk felt a jolt in her chest as the world churned.

Something glowing caught her eye, and Frisk looked down to see a heart materialize in front of her chest. It glowed softly, with different shades of blue, green, purple and red swirling inside.

"That's your soul, the culmination of your being. Now, here in the underground, there are things called monsters. Not like what you may be thinking. But, there are things called "friendliness pellets." They help your soul grow! Now, here, I'll give some to you! Grab as many as you can!"

Little white pellets appeared next to Flowey, and began moving towards Frisk. Frisk looked around before jumping away out of instinct. She nearly fell over from the sudden jolt of pain.

Flowey let out a half hearted laugh.

"hey. You missed. Here's some more, make sure to get them this time!"

_He sounds so frustrated... why... should I?_

Frisk looked at the next batch thoughtfully. They moved towards her faster.

_Why are they faster?_

Frisk moved away again, trying to ignore the pain in her ankle and rib.

"... Why are you avoiding them? Run. Into. The. Bullet-friendliness pellets!"

_Did he say bullets? Hell no._

Frisk scrambled away, feeling an animalistic growl bubble in her throat. She stopped suddenly, surprised with herself. Since when could she growl like a dog?

Flowey wasn't happy, to say the least. Actually, his smile melted away into a bloodthirsty grin, sharp fangs in display.

"You know what's going on here, don't you?" Flower's voice was much deeper, more threatening.

Frisk felt fear churn in her belly, but determination burned in her "soul" at the same moment. She stared at the flower, feeling her new ears move back. She couldn't suppress the growl that made its way past her throat.

"You just want to see me suffer. Die!"

There was a flash of white, and suddenly she was surrounded by the white bullets. They moved around her in a circle, preventing escape. Frisk looked around, the burning feeling gone, replaced by panic. What was she going to do, they were all around and coming closer-

"Oh my, what is happening here?"

Flowey froze at the sound of the deep voice. He snarled before disappearing into the ground, bullets fading into thin air.

Frisk looked shakily at the owner of the voice.

Her eyes would never forget the sight.

He was a huge, goat-like creature. He had large, curled horns and white fur. His muzzle was broad and surrounded by a thick, golden beard. He wore a purple cape pulled around to cover most of his body. Soft, regal looking fur ringed the edges of the cape. Something metallic glowed from the thin gap between both sides of the cape. He looked like a king, a king she shouldn't mess with.

"Oh..." He stared at her hard, eyes looking her over.

"you're human."

"..." she was shaking too hard to speak. She was starting to get a fight or flight feeling.

The goat king thing stared hard at her before smiling warmly.

"No need to be afraid. My name is Asgore. How did you end up here?"

"I... fell..." This monster seemed like he didn't want to hurt her, but so did that flower. She wasn't falling for it again. But... he had a genuine warmth in his eyes that she couldn't ignore.

Asgore nodded solemnly.

"I thought That much. Now child, would you like to come to my home and rest, perhaps have a cup of tea?"

Frisk bristled slightly at being called child, but the word  _rest_  sent waves of exhaustion through her legs. Her wounds stung and she was tired as hell. But could she trust this guy?

She opened her mouth to say no, but that warmth got her. She grabbed her arm nervously.

"I don't... know..."

Asgore blinked slowly.

"You look injured. If you go through the ruins with me, no monster would dare hurt you."

Frisk looked up. Well, that made sense. This guy was  _huge._  Maybe it wouldn't hurt...

"I guess..."

Asgore gave another nod.

"Alright then. Follow me child. Oh, and would you mind telling me your name?"

Frisk flinched.

"OH! Sorry! I'm Frisk..."

Asgore smiled and laughed.

"It's alright! You have been through a lot, I reckon. Nice to meet you, Frisk."

"you too..." Frisk said softly. He seemed genuine, at least. Still, she kept a safe distance away from him as they walked through the exit. Well, walked and limped.

The ruins were large, full of purple stone and red leaves and puzzles.

Asgore explained that this place used to be the capital of monsters, and that they moved due to lack of space.

The idea of monsters was still a little odd to her. She remembered reading about such creatures, but never thought it was really true. Much less thought she would be face to face with them. There was still the possibility of this being a dream, but you couldn't feel pain in a dream, could you?

She wanted to ask more about them, but couldn't find it in her to open her mouth. This is why she liked being alone- she could open her mouth when she wanted without fear. Without worry. Now more than ever she wanted to stay on someone's good side- those horns were probably not just decoration.

The first monsters they walked past weren't scary at all. Little frog like creatures called Froggits, scared looking bugs called Whimsums and little jelly like things called moldsmals.

"There used to be many more kinds of monsters here. But the cold ended up driving them out. Unfortunately, this is the warmest place on the underground." Asgore explained.

"what?"

 _Warmest?_ She was FREEZING!

"Yes, warmest. It only gets colder the more east you go."

Frisk gulped. How cold could a place get?

"you don't have to worry about all that. You're safe here."

_Here?_

From the way he sounded, it was like she was going to love here forever. Or, at least, for the rest of her life.

Did she want that?

Sure, she had no friends. Sure, she was a disappointment to everyone around her. Sure, she could leave them behind for good. It wasn't them she was worried about.

It was the sky. The wind. The sun. The moon. The stars. Warmth. She didn't want this to be the last time she saw all that.

At the same time she felt bad for these monsters. It couldn't be fun living in such a cold, dark place.

"Why can't you guys leave?" Frisk asked, almost so softly she thought he didn't hear. Asgore was quiet for a few moments.

"We are kept here by a barrier. Long ago, there was a war between monsters and humans. The humans won, and they banished us here, sealing us with a barrier."

Frisk let out a sad laugh before she could suppress it. She felt a sympathy for this monster, and felt a little more at ease.

"humans sucks, don't they?"

Asgore blinked slowly.

"You are human, are you not?"

Frisk huffed.

"Yeah, but I'm not a very well liked human. There are nice people, then there are bad people. The bad people seem to outweigh the good these days... also, I don't know if I'd be considered a human now." Frisk pointed at her ears.

Asgore looked at her quizzically as he pressed a blue button to open a door. "You mean you aren't supposed to have those?"

"no. No I'm not."

"oh..." something flashed in Asgore's eyes. Frisk felt something twinge in her chest. Was he hiding something?

"I just woke up with these... and this tail..." Frisk had forgotten it existed for awhile. It felt so weird to move it, to command it. It did what her mind told it to. It was real.

"Do you know anything about that?"

Asgore looked away.

"No. I'm sorry."

As much as Frisk wanted an answer, she didn't push it. You don't push a giant goat monster with horns half the size of your body for anything.

Asgore was silent until they reached a dead tree surrounded by leaves in varying shades of red and orange and brown.

"Here we are."

Behind the tree sat an old, comfy looking home. It was small, yet looked oddly satisfying.

Asgore walked up to the door and pushed it open, the creaking of its opening echoing through the ruins. Warmth erupted from the open house.

Asgore beckoned her inside. Frisk followed hesitantly.

Inside the house smelled like a homemade blanket, and the warmth mad Frisk feel like she was just returning after being in the Snow on a winter day. She rubbed at her burning fingers, keeping her eyes on Asgore.

"I imagine you would like to rest right away?" He asked, looking at her hands quizzically. He probably didn't understand the concept of cold hands with all that fur.

Frisk stayed quiet. This house was just too... homey to seem real. Too comforting...

Asgore began walking towards a hallway to the right, looking to her to follow. Frisk did so after a quick glance at a large set of stairs leading down, her footsteps making the floorboards groan.

He led her to the first room in the hallway, opening the door for her. She noticed how much bigger he was than the doorframe, and wondered why it wasn't made for his size.

"You can rest here. The bed sheets may be a little dusty. If you want me to change them right away, let me know."

Frisk peered inside the room, giving Asgore a shy glance.

"thanks..."

Asgore smiled warmly.

"It is nothing, little one. This room is yours now, so do with it as you wish. I will go off to make you something to eat. Do you like chocolate or vanilla?"

"...vanilla..."

"Okay then. I hope you feel at home." Asgore said before walking away.

Frisk looked around the room. It looked like it used to belong to a little kid- a dusty box of toys lying in a corner and a spaceship blanket tucked neatly on the old bed. Frisk walked to it without a second thought, plopping down and resting her aching body. She rolled over so she was on her good side and closed her eyes.

Maybe she could get used to this... maybe...

Just as she was drifting off to sleep, she thought she felt something prod her side and rest there, like a dog had come to sleep with her and protect her through the night.


	3. Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the call of the wild can't be suppressed, even for a dead friend

Frisk was liking her stay with Asgore more and more. She had been with him for awhile now. She learned He was actually a fuzzy pushover, and she was starting to think he wouldn't hurt a fly. He loved flowers and tea, and  _tried_  to bake. He attempted to make a vanilla pie for her the other day and failed miserably, creating a sugary mass of goo. It was still pretty good though.

Asgore figured out early on Frisk had a sweet tooth. She had usually hid it when she was aboveground, not wanting to have any more teasing thrown her way, but here she felt more at ease. She had also surprised herself in finding she also had a meat-tooth. Literally and figuratively. She  _loved_ Asgore's steak, and even if the goat monster couldn't bake for his life he was a fine chef. He used just the right amount of herbs in what he made to make her never want to eat anything else again.

She worked up the courage to ask Asgore to teach her to cook one day, and he agreed warmly. Unfortunately, the resulting disaster was far warmer than his attitude. She was  _horrible_ when it came to cooking. Now she knew why the bacon fries she made in the microwave at home never looked quite right.

She didn't really miss her home. She missed the Internet, sure, but she had so much here that she didn't back there. Quiet, cozy, warm, the feeling that a person actually might care….

Why did she still want to go back?

There was an itching in her chest, an impatience. Something that made her feel like a trapped animal.

Still, she resisted from asking Asgore about how to leave. Her world became the ruins, with its cold purple stone and rather timid monsters. They figured out that Asgore had taken her in, so they didn't bother her. She actually got along quite well with them, explaining things to the Froggits and comforting the Whimsum's.

One day, she was looking through the books on the book self curiously when she realized many of the books were for children. That combined with the child's room made her wonder.

_Does Asgore have kids?_

She held back on the question for a little while, as she normally did. But eventually she couldn't resist the urge to ask, her curious side winning over her reserved one.

"Asgore… did you have children at some point? I mean… there is a box of kids toys…"

Asgore's shoulders stiffened, and for a moment she wondered if she had made a mistake. Then he turned from his work in the fireplace, eyes welcoming yet sad.

"Yes, I did. Not here though, I kept those toys here in the case of a human child falling down here. One younger than you. There were a few, actually."

Frisk wanted to ask more, but the absence of said children probably meant it was a touchy subject, so she stayed quiet. Asgore sensed her curiosity and let out a deep chuckle.

"It's alright, no need to be ashamed. Curiosity is a good thing if given in the right amount. It's natural to want to know things, especially in a place like this. It must all be so strange to you."

She didn't argue with that. It was certainly strange.

Asgore sat down, yawning.

"Well, there were eight humans before you. 5 of them were young children, and the other three were around your age. I only moved here after the sixth fell down. So I have had experience with two human children. One was a very kind boy named Carlos, and the other was a talkative girl named Amy."

Asgore looked away, staring deeply into the fire.

"They have since… left."

"Left?" Frisk echoed quietly.

"Yes. Child, I must tell you something. You must never leave the ruins. Six humans have died upon leaving, and if one more dies, great sorrow will fill the world. If you leave, there is a great chance you will die, and I do not want to see that happen. I tried to warn the last two, but they tried anyway."

Frisk blinked.

"so… if six are dead, there are two left?"

Asgore did not look at her.

"no. There are none."

"oh."

_What happened to the other two then? Did they die here?_

Frisk shivered from the thought. Did Asgore do it? No, he wouldn't… would he? No, he seemed too gentle for that. He was sad about it though, so maybe they got sick or fell or something of the like.

"Would you like to help me try to make another pie?" Asgore asked, standing up.

"sure… I guess."

For the next few days, her conversation with Asgore troubled her. Frisk couldn't stop thinking about it one night in bed.  _"You must never leave the ruins."_

Did that mean she was stuck here forever?

Frisk turned on her back, looking up at the old ceiling.

Could she do that? Stay here for good?

What if she did leave? She would miss Asgore… She had grown quite fond of him, though still a little nervous. And… would Asgore miss her?

She doubted it. But at the same time, it seemed logical. He seemed like a very lonely guy, someone who had lost children to some sort of accident.

But maybe she was a burden. Just as she was back where she came from. A nothing, not useful for anything but getting in the way. If that was the case… maybe she shouldn't stick around?

Frisk closed her eyes. She felt like she was being torn between two choices.

How could she leave all this behind? How could she stay and give everything else up?

The troubled thoughts kept her from sleeping. She tossed and turned, and cried out when she caught her new tail on the side of the bed and yanked out a chunk of fur.

She sat up, holding it in her hand. Damn, did that  _sting._

Frisk stood up, deciding to get some ice to place on it. As she walked towards the door, something caught her eye.

It was her own reflection in the mirror propped against the wall. She had tried to avoid looking in mirrors, partly due to her shyness and partly due to the fact she looked like a  _freak._

But now as she looked, she realized she  _didn't._  The ears were a soft brown, a little lighter than her hair, with creamy white tips. Her forest green eyes had a new, animalistic look to them, and seemed to glow softly.

Her heart sped up. She didn't look  _normal_. But maybe that was okay. Maybe… maybe she could fit in  _somewhere._  Something in her gut told her that. A new feeling, something kind of familiar…

Something that made her think of the wolf howls she heard before falling.

Frisk stepped away, feeling slightly scared.

She  _couldn't_ stay in the ruins.

She would never find the answers to why she was like this, never see the sky again. Never see the stars, the warmth…

She felt guilt settle in her gut. She felt bad. Bad for leaving Asgore when he told her she must never leave.

But that wasn't an option.

…

Frisk had looked all over the ruins, trying to figure out where the exit was. She found no clues, and didn't dare ask another monster in case they told Asgore.

Eventually, she decided to check the basement of Asgore's home. She waited till long past dark as she usually did. No one explained how it got dark in the underground. It just did.

Once she was certain Asgore was asleep and she had steeled her nerves, Frisk made her way towards the stairs. She had learned which floorboards made sound and which didn't, and avoided making any sound. She found she had an aptitude for walking silently, and had practiced in the ruins.

She went onto the first step cautiously. They were made of stone, so she didn't have to worry about sound. It was extremely dark, however, and she lost almost all sight by the time she reached the bottom.

It had quickly gone cold, so cold her breath fogged in front of her. The stairs seemed to lead to a long, stone hallway. Frisk began walking, keeping a hand against the wall. The coldness seeped into her fingertips.

She made her way down, walking around the turning point. She noticed a warm glow ahead, and came upon a room with two lanterns illuminating the room.

And between those two lanterns was a door.

It had the same rune on it that was above the first door she encountered, the three triangles with a winged circle above them. As she approached the door, she noticed even colder air blowing from underneath.

Frisk remembered what Asgore said on her first day.  _"It gets colder…"_

So it really was the exit.

Frisk looked it over before turning around.

She had found her exit, but wasn't going to leave just yet.

She would have to say goodbye to Asgore.

The thought filled her with fear. What would he say? Would he understand?

Would he be angry?

Frisk made her way back to her room and covered herself with the blankets, thoroughly chilled.

She would need to find something warmer to wear.

But that wasn't the important thing at the moment. Right now she had to think of what to say to Asgore.

Frisk looked at the wall, trying to come up with something before her mind drifted away.

...

The next day, she couldn't bring herself to even look at Asgore. Seeing him act so normally friendly made her chest hurt with guilt.

How could she do this?

Asgore seemed to notice after awhile that something was up.

"Is there something wrong, child."

Frisk played around with the collar of her sweater.

"uhhh…. I just wanted to say thank you…"

Asgore blinked, confused.

"huh?"

"for letting me stay here… and being so nice to me. You have no idea how that feels… you were so nice and generous to me, and I'm really thankful for that."

Asgore stared at her, a little shocked, before smiling warmly.

"it's no problem at all. I should be thanking you. It's nice to have some company here in the ruins. It gets lonely here, as you can imagine."

Frisk made herself smaller, feeling blood rush to her cheeks. She was not good with heart to heart feelings.

"but… I also want to say I'm sorry…"

"for… what…"

"For what I'm about to say…"

Frisk took a deep breath, her heart pounding.

"Asgore… I'm sorry…. But I need to leave the ruins."

Asgore's eyes widened. Frisk felt a tug on her heart.

_I'm sorry..._

"... Child, you cannot leave the ruins..."

"I can't stay here either, can I?" Frisk replied solemnly.

"You can. You can stay here and be safe. I cannot guarantee your safety if you choose to leave."

Asgore stood.

"I cannot stop you either. If you still chose to leave, come down these stairs. But be warned- I may be forced to do something I do not wish to do."

With that, Asgore turned and left, his cape following close behind. Frisk sighed, feeling her eyes burn.

But something else burned too. Her soul.

Determination.

Frisk went to her room and grabbed the torn up messenger bag she had found in the ruins and made sure everything she wanted to bring was there. The faded blue ribbon she found, the pretty stone, the bag of jerky, can of beef stew, water bottle, beat up dagger she found with the ribbon, ripped scarf...

Frisk sighed, picking up the bag and putting it on her shoulder. She tested the strap to make sure it would hold, and slowly began walking towards the stairs, taking in the house for possibly the last time.

She would be able to come back, would she? Then again, Asgore... sounded like he wouldn't let her return. She felt like the scum of the earth, leaving all this behind.

Frisk walked down the stairs, actually welcoming the cold that awaited her at the bottom. The walk was slow and painful. It actually seemed colder than last night, her breath creating bigger clouds this time.

Asgore was waiting for her in front of the door, head lowered.

"so. You've made your choice then, human?" The cold made a massive cloud come from his mouth as he spoke, almost like he was breathing smoke

Frisk gulped, her eyes burning again. He never called her human before. She noticed the lanterns were out, and she couldn't see Asgore's eyes through the dark.

"I'm sorry Asgore..." She said in a small voice before taking a deep breath and raising her head. Feeling her ears move forward, her eyes grow stronger.

Her determination growing stronger.

"but I have to do this." She finished, sounding more certain.

Asgore looked up ever so slightly, and she could see a glimpse of his blue eyes.

He looked like he was seeing a ghost.

"Then I am sorry for what I must do. Seven human souls are needed to break the barrier that keeps us trapped." Asgore began.

_Seven... human souls?_

"long ago, when I lost my children, I was blind. I started collecting human souls, so I could break the barrier and reign war on the humans that caused me this pain." Asgore's deep voice shook a little.

"I vowed to kill all humans that came here. But one after another... my resolve waned. My anger faded. I no longer wanted this bloodshed, and I realized that if monsters went free, we would suffer great losses. It would mean pain for many innocent souls, monster and human, and I couldn't let that happen. But we already had six souls. My plan had brought hope to monsterkind. When I called it off, someone took my place. The smoke caster, they call him. He dethroned me, and decided to continue my plan. I left, not wanting to see the slaughter of more people. I came here when I realized I could stop them from finding a seventh human soul."

Frisk felt something cold drop in her stomach as she took in all the information, pieced it together.

_Those children's deaths weren't an accident after all._

Asgore lowered his gaze again, hiding his eyes.

"I tried to make them stay. Keep them here, safe. But they eventually wanted to leave. And if they left, they would die and cause so much more death. I had a hard choice to make. Let them go, watch them die and monsterkind go free, and see the deaths of countless monsters and humans? Or keep them here so monsterkind can't go free, keeping them trapped but safe. It was one of the hardest decisions I have ever had to make. What would you have done, Child? I asked the other humans this before they tried to leave. They both didn't know what to say."

Frisk gripped the edge of her sweater, trying to stop shaking. What would she have done?

"to be honest, I probably would cower and hide if faced with that choice. But... if I did have the strength... I would do neither, I think." Frisk said, her voice quiet again.

Asgore looked at her in surprise.

" That choice has no answers, no white or black. There is no right choice. But the  _best_ choice may not be so obvious... it may have to be found. It may require the help and view of others. Some searching around. But in the end, someone is always going to be unhappy, right?"

Asgore sighed, sending another huge fog cloud into the air with his breath.

"You are different than the other humans. You've stayed the longest. Carlos wanted to leave the second day, Amy the third. You've stayed far longer than them. For whose sake, yours or mine?"

Frisk looked down.

"I don't really know... you've been nicer than anyone I know. It was so nice, but... I just can't stay. It's not you, you've given me everything I could have asked for. It's just... I don't know..." She trailed off, unable to describe that itching in her chest.

Asgore shook his head slowly.

"It's not your fault. It was bound to happen. The ruins are small. But know, you must cast aside any feeling of friendship you have for me, and I must do the same."

Frisk looked up quickly.

"w-why?" _Is he..._

"I'm sorry, child. But it must be done. We must fight."

Frisk stared, shocked, as the world turned black and white with the exception of her and Asgore, just like her encounter with Flowey. She felt that pull in her chest, saw the familiar glow of her soul.

Frisk was filled with dread.

_No..._

"It was nice to meet you human. I'm happy I was able to spend time with you."

Asgore moved slightly, and a large red trident materialized in his paws, surrounded by fire. The fire lit the room, illuminating Asgore's horns and making them seem more threatening.

"goodbye."


	4. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Frisk must make a choice

****

Time felt slowed and sticky- each syllable that came from his mount felt emphasized and trapped in their own wrap of time.

"Goodbye."

Frisk stared open mouthed at this new Asgore, this massive, towering warrior surrounded by fire.

When he said he had been dethroned, that must mean he was king.

That made sense now.

It was like he was a whole new person, all hints of his friendliness and kindness gone in a burst of flame.

Frisk felt panic bubble in her throat. She didn't know how to fight, nor did she want to. How could she hurt the person who showed her more kindness than anyone else she had met thus far in her life?

She didn't have time to think as the fire surrounding Asgore pelted towards her, and she just barely stumbled out of the way in time. The air was filled with the smell of burnt hair and the sudden, unbearable heat that pulsed against her cheeks and made it hard to breathe.

As she struggled to maintain her balance, Asgore advanced. He raised his trident, and it glowed a dull orange.

Frisk scrambled away as fast as she could, panic overtaking her. She could have sworn the trident had caught her, but it didn't. This time she fell to the ground, panting and trembling. Frisk shot up, ignoring her bag as it slipped off her shoulder.

Asgore seemed still, as if he was waiting for her to move. Frisk looked around frantically, heart banging against her chest. Asgore was by the hallway now, and she couldn't get past if she tried. She couldn't fight him either- she didn't have the strength or resolve.

Frisk swallowed heavily.

" _the best choice may not be so obvious, it may have to be found."_

Her own words echoed in her head. Maybe… she could find a way to stop this. But how? Someone as inexperienced and weak as her couldn't possibly-

Frisk's thoughts were cut short by more fireballs hurled her way. Frisk avoided them better this time.

_There isn't time for doubt now, if I hesitate even a little I'll be fried!_

Frisk faced Asgore, shaking.

"Asgore-"

Asgore didn't let her speak as he moved forwards, swinging his trident. It caught Frisk in the side, sending her flying into the wall.

Frisk was left winded, tasting blood in her mouth. Her back and side  _hurt_ , burned with a pain that left her unable to move as Asgore approached her.

He raised his trident, and she expected death. But as she looked up at him, he hesitated, eyes losing their hardness for a second. Frisk took this opportunity to roll out of the way, wincing in pain.

Frisk used the wall to pull herself to her feet, holding her side. She could feel warm blood drip from between her lips and down her chin. As Asgore moved closer, she noticed she was  _cornered._  Nowhere to run.

Asgore's huge figure cast a dark shadows over Frisk as she backed against the wall, placing her free hand on it. Adrenaline burned in her veins.

_This is it… no… I saw it before… if I can convince him not to fight…_

Frisk remembered her reflection, how different she looked. How much more determined.

Determined.

Frisk looked up, her body trying to back up further but to no avail. Closer up she could see guilt in his eyes. She locked her eyes with his, not looking away despite her body screaming at her to.

"I'm sorry child. I'll make it as fast as I can. You won't feel a thing."

Frisk lowered slightly, hand tightening it's grip on the wall.

"Asgore, this doesn't have to be it."

"this is the only way to ensure that countless other deaths don't happen."

"You can't put off war this way, Asgore." Frisk growled. Despite her hearts pounding, she felt  _determination._ It made her feel strong, made her lip lift ever so slightly to reveal fangs.

"If no human passes, no human soul will be added to the other six." Asgore said coldly.

"true, but one day a human will get passed you. One way or another. Or the other monsters will come here. Like I said, this isn't going to put off war. The only way to do that is to  _act._ "

Asgore didn't waver, but something flashed in his eyes.

"I am acting."

"No, you're waiting." Frisk straightened slightly. " You are waiting here. You are waiting till the day Someone gets through here, then what? Then this will all be in vain. I don't blame you. It's a hard choice. But don't you think that by now you would have looked for another answer? A better one?"

"This is the best answer, and if I could change that I would."

"but you never even tried, did you? Because you were scared. Why didn't you go out there and tell them that their plans are bad, that it would only cause more pain."

"I'm no longer king." Asgore said dryly.

"You don't have to be king. You just have to try. Monsters aren't humans. You're kinder, stronger. You understand each other more than us humans ever will. From what I've experienced here with these monsters- with you- you guys don't want war. You just want freedom. I'm sure if you said you can get that without war, you would have a decent following of people."

Frisk closed her eyes, preparing herself for the stab of a trident. He could snap at any moment.

"I-I don't blame you for what you did… like I said before, I don't think I would have the strength to make that choice. But you do. If you have the strength to make that choice, why can't you have the strength to change it instead of waiting for someone else to do it for you?"

Asgore was silent.

Frisk stayed still, unable to come up with anything else. Her body had begun shaking again and her sudden surge of strength seemed to leave as soon as it came. She just wanted this to  _end_.

"You sound just like Toriel." He said at last.

Frisk looked up, and saw pain and longing on his face.

"She always told me the same thing. That I waited. That I didn't act."

Asgore took a deep breath.

"… I think you are wrong, human. I don't have the strength to make that choice. I was forced to anyways. That's why this is happening. It's not because I'm strong enough to make that decision, it's because I'm too weak to find the true answer."

Frisk looked on as he lowered his trident. Was he sparing her?

"I was right about one thing. You really are different from the other humans. You see what they do not. You're wise. And determined when you need to be. You have more strength than you give yourself credit for."

"if I had  _strength,_ I wouldn't be shaking."

Asgore chuckled deeply.

"strength isn't always fearlessness, little one. You remind me of my one child. He was such a sweet thing, he always knew the right thing. Yet he would bawl at the slightest little scare."

_I'm pretty sure the "slightest little scare" isn't almost getting killed._

Asgore let his trident fade away, and the world slowly returned to normal.

"If you must leave the ruins, I will not stop you. But if you do, you must promise me. Promise me you won't die. For your sake and that of all of monsterkind."

Frisk stared at him wide eyed, still trembling.

"I… that's not an easy thing to promise…"

"I think you can do it. You did it today, after all. You can change their minds. It's not fair to kill you, nor keep you here because of my weakness. And besides…" Asgore's expression turned grim.

"The underground gets colder and colder, slowly. Soon it will be impossible to grow food, and living here will get increasingly difficult. You must find a way to change their minds before they go free, to prevent tragedy. Or leave before it's too late."

"I…" Frisk started. "I'll… try…"

Asgore moved forward, startling Frisk until he kneeled down and wrapped her up in a hug, his rough beard scratching her cheek. Frisk stiffened, unsure of what to do and a little scared.

"I know you can. I'm sorry for hurting you, child. I understand if you can't forgive me. I just want to see me children again, see my wife again…"

Frisk stayed dead still as tears rolled down Asgore's cheeks. Then she let herself soften and buried her face into Asgore's fur. It smelled strongly of flowers.

This was the first time she had a bond like this. She didn't want to lose it. She felt a few of her own tears leak from her eyes and Into his fur.

Eventually Asgore pulled away, standing back up.

"I think you should stay another night or two. It would be tough going with your side the way it is."

Frisk felt a wave of pain as he mentioned it. There was probably going to be one hell of a bruise, but she didn't think anything was broken.

"I guess…"

"it's alright, child. You can leave whenever you like, I won't try to stop you. And you can always come back as well."

Asgore turned, leaving the room. Frisk watched, still shaking from her ordeal. The cold was returning.

_I can't believe… I actually… got through that. Who would've knew…. Asgore doesn't seem like he could kill someone now… he's was like a whole other person…_

Frisk shivered with the thought before limping across the room to grab her abandoned bag. Fortunately, it was still in one piece. She then followed Asgore down the hallway, tired and sore.

…

It was dark, the only light being that of the lanterns. It had been a day since the fight. Frisk stood in front of the huge door, staring at it numbly.

This was it. She was finally leaving.

She decided to leave while Asgore slept, as to not cause him too much trauma. And partly out of fear. She forgave him, but was still frightened. She didn't know if that fear would ever go away.

Her side still hurt, as did her back, but not as much. The only impact it had on her was a slight limp, and unwillingness to lay on that side.

She had been here for awhile, unable to bring herself to open the door. Asgore said she could come back, but… could she? Would she die? Images of fearsome creatures running her down and tearing her apart filled her mind.

_No… I'm sure the monsters out there are nice too. They have to be…_

Frisk shook herself. Not the time. Now she had to be brave.

She gave one last glance down the hallway before pushing open the doors.

It was time.

Frisk stepped out into a dark room with a single patch of grass…

_Oh no._

The room was just like the first dark room, identical doorways, grass patch…

And evil flower.

Flowey chuckled after seeing her shocked expression.

"Oh, is that how you greet an old friend?"

Frisk growled in response- she was becoming used to sounding like a dog. It came in handy when talking to people you despise, especially if they happen to be a talking flower.

"heh. So, you think you're veeeerrrryyy clever, don't you? Sparing him? Do you reaaaally think that's the way things go down here?"

"huh?"

" _huh_?" Flowey mocked, causing Frisk's ear to twitch. "sorry to burst your bubble, but this is a kill or be killed world. You'll see that soon. Will you kill out of frustration? Let's see how far your determination can take you."

With that, Flowey let out an ear-splitting laugh before disappearing Into the ground once more.

Frisk blinked.

_Kill or be killed… kill… nah, that thing is crazy._

It still left her with a uneasiness as she continued on.

The doorway led to a long, purple hallway. The stone got lighter and lighter as she progressed, and the air got colder. Frisk stopped to pull her scarf out of her bag, wrapping the torn purple fabric around her neck. It smelled musty, but it was something.

She continued, eventually coming across a light purple door with white peeking from underneath.

She pushed open the door with a huff.

She was  _not_ expecting what awaited her on the other side.

Cold wind and snow blasted her in the face, catching her off guard.

It was snowing lightly, though the wind made it look much harsher. The ground was covered in thick snow, and the white substance coated the branches of the trees. The branches sagged with the constant weight, some splintered at the end.

Frisk stepped outside gingerly, wishing she had worn boots or something. Not low sneakers. This wasn't going to be fun.

She tugged the door closed behind her, looking around. The only sound was the whistle of the wind, and the dead trees gave the place an eerie feel. The cold cut right through her sweater, chilling her already. There was a single path of trampled down snow leading into the distance.

Frisk began walking, trying to make as little sound as possible. This place intimidated her, and she wanted to get by as fast as possible.

She also had the feeling of being watched, but ignored it. She doubted anyone would be out in wind like this.

Frisk kept on walking, feeling snow get into her shoes and burn her ankles. She stopped in front of a large, sturdy branch that had fallen onto the ground to empty her shoes out. Her feet were number from standing on the snow by the time she was done, and her socks soaked.

Frisk felt a shiver creep up her spine before stepping over the branch, on the move again.

She was stopped by a sudden  _snap_  that made her jump into the air. It sounded almost like a gunshot, and echoed into the air.

Frisk turned around, expecting to see death.

But nothing was there.

The tree branch was now shattered, and a few footprints surrounded it. They came from nowhere and seemed to disappear.

 _Who's heavy enough to break this big thing?_  Frisk thought, dread making her spine colder. The footprints looked like some sort of slipper. Frisk looked around, grabbing her scarf in apprehension.

After a thorough check, she decided to keep walking. She didn't know what caused the stick to snap like that, but maybe it was frozen and she hadn't noticed the footprints. She still had the itching feeling of being watched, however, and couldn't help but turn around every so often.

Eventually she came across a bridge with wooden bars built sloppily across it. The gap looked big enough to slip through, but Frisk suspected something else was up. Electricity? Poison?

" _ **hey**_ **."**

Frisk froze, her hair standing on end and her tail tucking itself between her legs.  _D-did I just…_

" _ **don't ya know how to greet a new pal? Turn around.**_ _"_


	5. Rattled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets a new friend... But some thing seems off about him. Can she trust him?

" _ **don't ya know how to greet a new pal? Turn around.**_ _"_

Frisk was filled with frozen  _terror_. It made her heart slam desperately against her ribs and her breath to stop. She shakily complied, slowly turning to face the owner of the deep voice.

It was a skeleton. A living, moving skeleton. He was about her height, with sharp little white lights in his eye sockets. His mouth was turned up in a sharp, almost forced looking grin, unusual canine shaped teeth on display. He wore a black jacket with a single blue stripe running across the arms, with an icon of a blue crescent moon on each elbow. He wore black shorts that went to his knees, and they too had the royal blue stripe and moon icon.

His arm was outstretched, offering a boney hand in greeting. Frisk hesitated before slowly stretching her own hand- out of fear of what would happen if she didn't.

The second she took his hand, a sharp sound rang out into the snow, making her jump and pull away. It sounded suspiciously like someone passing massive gas… or craping in their pants, for that matter. Frisk took a step back, eyeing the skeleton as he let out a deep laugh. She didn't like those teeth… did her teeth look like that? She ran her tongue over her canines and hoped not.

"ah, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. A classic." He laughed, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye dramatically. Skeletons could cry?

Frisk stood in shocked silence. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.  _What am I seeing, anyways?_

The skeleton joined in her silence for a few moments, not knowing what to do.

"… Uh, that's your cue to laugh. Ya'know, haha? Funny? Humor?" He said, raising his brow (somehow). Frisk replied with fearful silence. Something felt wrong and dangerous about him...

"No? Just gonna look like a scared cat? Okay. Well, I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton." He gave her a good natured wink, but the way his eye lights narrowed to little glowing slits sent a shiver down her spine

"I'm… Frisk…"

"heh. You know, I'm supposed to be on watch for humans. But I, uh, don't care about catching nobody."

 _Why should I believe that?_ Frisk thought, her eyes narrowing. It didn't sound believable.

"now my bro, Papyrus, does care about catchin' humans. He's crazy about 'em. And you so happen to be a human. Right?"

"what else would I be…" Frisk muttered. Sans somehow heard, to Frisk's dismay.

"heh, it may look like I don't have ears, but I actually have really good hearing. Juuuust to let ya' know. Not the friendliest pup around, aren't ya'" His smile faltered a little.

Frisk kept her mouth shut this time, though flinched slightly at the word  _pup._

"Well, if you're done givin' me the eye, I think I see my bro up ahead."

Frisk turned quickly, her legs wanting to carry her far away.

"Where?" She squeaked.  _What if they gang up on me?_

"Eh, don't worry. Go through these bars- they are too wide to keep anybody from passing through." Sans beckoned towards the barred bridge, and Frisk decided she had no choice but to trust him. She went through, hurrying onto the other side.

There was a clearing, with what seemed to be a stand of sorts and a crudely shaped lamp nearby.

"quick. Hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp."

Frisk gave Sans the  _what the hell you on, boi?_ Look, but complied, crouching behind the lamp. It smelled like tomatos and mildew.

 _Why is there a lamp in the middle of a snowy forest?_  Frisk wondered.

Her thoughts were cut short by loud, vigorous crunching, and she peeked out through the side of the lamp to see what was happening.

Sans stood in a relaxed position, hands in his pockets and eyes half closed. Completely indiffrent to the new figure that burst into the clearing. Or so he tried to be. She could see his right arm trembling slightly. Was that from his brother or something else?

He was tall and lanky, a huge red fur scarf wrapped around his neck. His skull was much leaner than Sans's, but the canines were much more prominent. Besides that, his teeth seemed pretty mild when compared to his brother. His eyes were smaller and lacked the lights that Sans's did. He wore a white breastplate with rounded shoulder pads tipped in orange. He had a warm looking, fur lined half-cape draped over his shoulder pads, reaching his waist. He wore large red boots with fur on them. Frisk noted that fur seemed like a pretty common fashion trend.

Frisk shrunk slightly. He didn't look too scary with those wide eyes, but he was tall. And he probably had magic powers like Asgore. It was best to avoid him for now.

"Hey bro." Sans greeted.

"Don't "hey bro" me, SANS! You haven't done anything, have you?! What if a human passes through here?!" The tall skeleton, Papyrus, yelled. Frisk was caught off guard by the volume of his voice.  _Why_  was he so loud?

"hey, relax. I've gotten a ton of work done today. A skele-ton." His voice contained a growling rumble near the end as he delighted in his own wordplay.

Papyrus yelled in frustration, and it was all Frisk could do not to join him. Sweet mother of god, that was the worst pun…

"Sans! Now is not the time! This is serious! I have to be in the royal guard! Undyne does to! If we get a human, we can both join the royal guard! We don't have time for your lame jokes, Sans!"

"hey, it sounds like your working yourself…down to the  _bone_." He glanced her way with a wide grin. Frisk grabbed a fistful of snow and considered throwing it at him.  _Oh dear god make my suffering end please someone help me…._

"SANS."

"hey, come on bro, you're smilin'." He pointed. His arm stopped trembling. He instantly felt more genuine. Maybe he was okay?

"I am and I hate it!" Papyrus replied.

Frisk realized the corners of her mouth were turned ever so slightly up.

Well, talk about frustrating.

"hey, why don't you look at this lamp with me? It looks like it pretty rattled about my puns, if you ask me."

Frisk froze.  _Did he just give me away? Oh no…. He really is after me…_

Frisk stiffened, ready to flee, when Papyrus replied in his loud voice.

"I don't have time for this! I'm going back to my work! As for your work…"

_Oh no please no don't you dare…_

"Put a little more…"

"stooooop." Frisk whispered, wishing she could shoot lasers from her eyes. Sans looked in her direction, grinning wider. Did he really pick that up?

" _Backbone_  into it! Nyeh heh heh!" Papyrus laughed before running off excitedly. After his steps faces into the woods, Sans turned to her again. His right arm was shaking again.

"alright, you can come out now."

Frisk made sure she was not smiling before standing up, brushing snow from her knees.

"You looked like you had fun."

"I have half a mind to slap you." Frisk replied, trying to sound threatening…. And ended up sounding more playful than anything.

Sans chuckled in response. He raised a brow

"aren't scared anymore, are we?"

 _I am still very frightened of you._  Frisk wanted to say, but her sharp tongue beat her.

"no, the desire to flip you off wins over." Frisk went wide eyed as she said it, taking a step back. If she had learned one thing, it was not to piss off a monster.

Sans just laughed some more and winked.

"You're sending me some mixed signals there pal, but whatever floats your boat. But you should get going before you have to sit through more of my  _hilarious_  jokes."

Frisk suck in a breath of air, feeling relieved.  _Thank the stars._

But as she turned to walk away, she felt a reluctance. She didn't know why, she just didn't want to leave. Leave this little bit of familiarity and go off into the foreign monster world alone again. What if her next encounter wasn't so friendly? She didn't trust Sans at all, but at least he didn't seem to outright murder her. Sans seemed to notice her hesitation.

"hey… you say, could ya do me a favor? Paps is really set on finding a human… and he's working really hard. Could you just let him see you, play around with him for a bit? Don't worry- he acts all mighty but in reality he wouldn't hurt a bug."

Frisk turned slightly.

"You want me to just… show myself to him?" Her voice was small again. That wasn't what she was expecting.

Sans winked again, though she noticed it was with his left eye instead of his right. It struck her as odd for some reason.

"yeah. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye out for ya. It's just that he really has been working himself to the bone, and he's real excited. And this may be his only chance. I don't know how you got past  _him_ , but might as well take opportunity, right?"

"you know Asgore?" Frisk asked suddenly, unable to stop herself.

"yeah. Most people don't know where the former king went, but I'm kinda a sentry here, so I know. I also know that no other humans have come through here since he moved there."

The lights in his eyes dimmed momentarily, and his grin twitched. Seeing this sent fresh fear into her system.

Sans shrugged it off lightly, closing his eyes.

"well, ya don't have to if ya don't want to. I don't blame ya for being scared of us. I know  _plenty_  of monsters who'd be just as scared of you."

Frisk looked down. He  _did_  help her, and maybe it was a good idea to get on his good side. Being close to Asgore discouraged the monsters in the ruins from attacking her, so maybe this would work in a similar manner.

"I… guess…I will…"

"Alright. Thanks a million. I'll meet you ahead."

Sans turned to leave, oblivious to her distress. She was hoping he would walk with her wherever. Like Asgore did.

She found herself missing him more and more. He was so warm and kind… she had grown so used to him and the ruins. Now she was in a world she knew nothing about, nothing familiar around, and the closest thing to Asgore was Sans. And he was a person she just meant and wasn't sure if he wanted her dead or not.

But at the same time… the monsters weren't evil, were they? They were much kinder than humans by nature. Monsters in the ruins had opened up and shown how much kinder they were when someone listened to them, understood them, helped them.

_Asgore said I could change them… I don't think so, but… I need to try to keep going. For him._

Frisk gave a last glance in the direction of the ruins before heading onward. Her body had begun to shiver violently from the cold. Great.

Ahead was a shorter path, with one section going north and the other continuing eastward. Frisk was about to continue east when something glowing yellow caught her eye.

It was a little yellow star, glowing close to the ground. As she got closer, it let off a warmth that instantly filled her body up to the brim. She could feel her fingers again. The dull pain in her back faded, and lessened in her side. She also felt a warmth pulse in her chest, and a feeling she couldn't describe flow through her body.

She backed away suddenly, frightened. All she did was graze it. She left the star be and walked along the path, shaking the snow out of her shoes.

She heard a rustle, and stopped and she heard crunching approaching her from behind.

"Sans?" She asked, turning around.

She ended up being face to face with a large dog.

It's fur was a cream color, and it's ears small and pointed. It was dressed in warm, torn warrior garnets and carried a dagger the size of her arm.

It's ears were pricked forward, and tail erect. Frisk felt a wave of uneasiness hit her as she seemed to instantly understand this dogs body language.

This dog was aggressive.

The world quickly went to black and white, signaling a fight. Frisk took another step back. She felt her own ears flatten against her head and her tail tucking between her legs.

"h-hey… I… I'm not looking to hurt anyone…" She stuttered.

The dog tilted it's head, looking at her oddly. It's aggressiveness seemed to fade after she said that. It approached her, bending slightly to stretch it's nose out to sniff her.

Frisk remained completely still, letting it get close. It seemed like it wanted to sniff her now, and maybe that would make it more comfortable-

It prodded her with its paw, curiously. Unfortunately, it happened to prod her Injured side.

Frisk jumped away, letting out a sound that was hallway between a snarl and yell. The dog jumped too, instantly going into attack mode as it leaped at her, knocking her over.

Something cold slid into her torso, and blazing pain erupted from the spot.

Frisk tumbled over, unable to make a sound as she grabbed at the dagger buried in her.

Everything spun as black crept into her vision, everything turning black. She could taste blood in her mouth, but didn't have the strength to spit it out. Frisk closed her eyes, feeling distant and groggy. The pain started to fade into nothingness.

_Is this it? I'm sorry Asgore… I failed you…_

…

Frisk shot up, screeching and holding the spot where the dagger had stabbed her. Only, there was nothing there now.

She was on the ground by the yellow star, just a short ways away from where she had just  _died._

Frisk panted, unable to get enough air into her lungs as she looked around herself, unable to piece things together. That had to be real. It was too painful, too… her vision blurred and her head spun.

Frisk looked down at her torso. Completely normal. The only thing different was a Phantom pain in the area.

Frisk glanced at the star, shaking too hard to move normally. What had that star  _done_  to her?

Her thoughts were cut short by more crunching behind her. "hey, puppo, what's your deal?"

Frisk scrambled away instinctively, though looking behind her just revealed it to be Sans. His canine like teeth send another jolt of terror through her.

Sans put his hands up, looking at her in a puzzled way.

"no need to act like that, I ain't gonna hurt ya. I take back what I said before about knowing monsters who are just as scared as you, damn. I-"

Sans stopped as Frisk began scrambling away, looking somewhere behind him.

Sans turned around calmly.

"is that what spooked you? That's Lesser dog. His pretty nice once you know him, but I think your human scent may have set 'em off. Here boy…. You see that? Not dinner, got it?"

Sans moved to point at Frisk. Frisk's heart pounced while the dog looked between her and Sans. It's tail lowered obediently and it gave Sans a slightly fearful look before leaving.

Frisk looked on with wide eyes.

_He just went up and ordered the dog that just killed me… or did it? It couldn't have been a dream, right? Because I've never seen that dog before…_

Sans turned to her with a grin.

"see what I mean? So, are you going to stop swimming in the snow or what?"

Frisk frowned, not amused. He had no idea…

Sans took a few steps towards her, slowly offering his hand. Frisk glared at it.

"c'mone, I'm not gonna bite. And there is no whooping cushion, I promise."

Frisk contemplated it before huffing and getting up on her own, legs still shaking. Somehow, her side ached even more.

Sans blinked before shrugging. "eh. Suit yourself. Jeez guy, you sure do know how to pick'em."

"…" Frisk decided it wasn't worth asking. This skeleton did lots of weird things, anyway. If she questioned them all, by the time she was done  _she_  would be a skeleton.

 _I wonder how that works, anyways…._  Frisk wondered, looking him over again.  _How do they... how are they brothers… how would a skeleton…_  She found herself staring at his crotch, of all places.

Unfortunately, he noticed.

"Someone's curious, aren't we? Or do I just have a  _bone_ -er."

Frisk quickly covered her mouth and looked away feeling her cheeks burn. And struggling to  _not_  laugh.

She failed miserably. She just couldn't contain it.

_Of all the jokes, of all the puns, WHY?_

Frisk ended up falling over, laughing hysterically and clutching her side.

"wow. You are all quiet and serious until I bust out the d-joke, huh. Diiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrty."

"I hate you." Frisk managed to fit into her laughing fit. Whenever she thought she was done the joke came to her mind again, and it started all over again.

"what was that? I couldn't catch that between your hysterical enjoyment of my joke." Sans said with a wink.

"This… isn't…. Enjoyment…. Its… hell…" Frisk huffed. Now she was coughing and trying to breathe. Her stomach  _hurt._

_I don't think I ever laughed that much in my whole life. Why did it have to be at a d*ck joke?_

"oh stop it, you found that joke very humerus."

" _stooooooooooop_." Frisk moaned.

"Sans, what is going on Here? I heard a bunch of noise and I- GREAT WATERFALL, IS THAT A HUMAN?!"

Frisk jumped and looked behind her.

Papyrus.

"uuuuuhhhhhh…." Sans started, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his skull.

"Maybe?"

* * *

**Warning: the pacing gets really, really horrible for a few because around this time I was losing a bit of motivation and needed a break. The only thing keeping me going through these few was making horrid jokes. I'm sorry.**

**Until we meet again-**

**Comycat~**


	6. Icy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puns. Lots.

"OH MY GOD. " Papyrus screeched, holding his head dramatically.

Frisk stared at him, wide eyed and half smiling. Wonderful. She didn't know if she should be scared or beat the crap out of Sans. Sans looked at her with a huge grin that made her want to spit.

Papyrus quickly snapped into a more dignified position and cleared his throat.

"Human! It is I, the great Papyrus! Ohhhhh, I can't wait! I'll be so… popular!" Papyrus broke his dignified demeanour and started jumping up in down in excitement.

"uhhh…" Frisk stared on in confusion.  _This guy is a total nutcase… I don't know how I was ever scared of him… I'm more concerned for the safety of my brain cells._

"Go ahead if you dare, human! My puzzles await you! Then, I will capture you! Nyeh heh heh!" Papyrus sprinted away, his red fur scarf flapping behind him.

"…"

"that went well, huh. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye socket out for ya, as I said before." He didn't look at her.

Frisk stood up, shaking snow from her pants and sweater.

"by the way, why were you so freaked out earlier? Before the dog. Just curious." Sans voiced the question casually, but something seemed even more off. Dangerous. The fur on her tail stood on end.

Frisk swallowed hard, remembering her  _death._  Waking up next to that star. Could she tell him? No, she'd sound like a nutcase.

"…nothing worth explaining now…"

Sans stared at her hard, frowning. The lights in his eyes were dim and sharp. Frisk took a tiny step back, getting somewhat nervous.  _Why did he change so suddenly?_

Sans started walking past her with his hands in his pockets, all hints of seriousness melting away.

"Alright then. I'll meet you up ahead then."

"o-okay…." Frisk said uncertainly as the skeleton walked away. It was weird interacting with someone she didn't know like this.

Frisk looked back, back at the star. Sans didn't even acknowledge it. Could he see it?

"You are  _such_  an idiot." A familiar voice chirped ahead of her.

Frisk growled and turned, taking a few steps back. Flowey. His powder blue petals almost seemed to melt into the snow.  _How is he here, of all places?_

"I can't believe  _you_  have more determination than me. Really."

The word  _determination_  made her heart skip a beat.  _What did he mean by that?_

Flowey stretched his stem and looked at her like she was a small child… despite her towering over him.

"alright, I'll explain. I take it you've died?"

"…"

"judging by that look on your face, I'm correct. Well, that star over there gives you the power to  _save._ When you die, you reset to your last save. Like a game."

Frisk glanced at the star quickly, not taking her eyes off of Flowey.  _A… game?_

"you can also reset to your last save manually. But you probably don't know how to do that. You'll figure it out soon enough. When you make a  _mistake._  Or will you?" Flowey expression went dark. "You saw it yourself. They're  _dangerous._  It's either you kill, or be killed. Get it now?"

Frisk felt a shiver pass through her body, remembering the feeling of the dagger passing through her flesh. But…

If she hadn't flinched, the dog wouldn't have attacked. And what about Sans? And Asgore? And all the monsters in the Ruins?

" _I know plenty of monsters who are just as scared of you as you are of them."_

Sans's words came to mind. They weren't  _evil,_ they were scared, right?

Frisk shook her head, glaring at the flower.

"no. Now if you excuse me, I have things to do." Frisk prepared herself for the bullets. She was  _done_ listening to this flower, even if she was still scared after their first encounter. He was just a  _flower_ , right?

Flowey let out a laugh.

"heh, getting bold, are we? You'll see. You can't save everyone. You're a  _coward_  who can't fight for the life of you. What's the point of determination when all you do is sit there with your little tail between your legs, shaking and crying "oh please, Asgore! Don't kill me!" pathetic."

Frisk flinched, the words burning. Something in her chest dropped.

Flowey grinned, showing his sharp fangs.

"that's right, coward. You'll see. Soon you'll be covered in blood- yours or theirs, it doesn't matter."

Flowey disappeared into the ground, the snow filling the hole he left.

Frisk didn't move. She shut her eyes, tightly.

_He's right. I am a coward… I'm scared of every little thing. I always was… I was never able to make that go away… but… I promised Asgore… I promised him… I can't break that…_

Frisk reached into her bag, pulling out the dagger. She pulled the cover off, looking it over. The blade was still sharp and shiny. The hilt was worn and torn, but that didn't really matter.

_Just in case…_

She put the cover back on and shoved it in her pants pocket, ignoring the way the end stuck out.

Frisk took awhile before she was able to move onward, Flower's words still ringing in her ears. The path went straight ahead. She was mindful of her surroundings, the wide open frightening her. She could be seen from miles away, the way her blue and magenta sweater stuck out in the snow.

Soon she came upon what seemed to be an empty, abandoned station with dog treats all over. As she was investigating, a voice screeched behind her.

"HEY!"

Frisk leaped an impressive distance into the air, twisting to face the sound of the voice. Her world faded into black and white again.

Behind her was a monster whose lower body was shaped like a chicken, except with fur. The upper half looked like a feathery snowflake with eyes and a beak. It's entire body was a very pale blue, almost white. The only thing that stuck out was it's pastel yellow beak.

Frisk took a few steps back, hand nervously finding it's way to the dagger in her pocket.  _Only if I have to…_ she told herself.

Her heart pounded as the monster looked her over.

"HEY, you look FUNNY! Whatever, an audience is an audience, right?"

_Audience?_

"I'm Snowdrake! You ready to hear some AWESOME jokes!"

"No." Frisk said on impulse, remembering the… bone incident earlier. She regretted her choice instantly.

"HOW RUDE!" Snowdrake screeched in anger, and suddenly Frisk was pelted with ice. Frisk yelped and jumped away, only to be pelted more. It hurt, but it wasn't life threatening, she realized.

That just filled her with anger. But she resisted cursing at the monster. If she pissed it off even more, it  _could_  turn life threatening.

Once the ice attack stopped, Frisk stood, holding her cheek.

"You wanna hear some jokes now?" the monster asked smugly.

Frisk opened her mouth to say no, then thought better and closed it.

"I guess…" She growled through gritted teeth.

"Alright! Okay... here's a good one!"

Snowdrake puffed it's chest out.

"one of our favorite meals here is macaroni and ' _freeze'_."

Frisk frowned as Snowdrake stared at her expectantly. Internally, however, she was screaming.

"uhhhh, this your cue to LAUGH."

 _I only laugh at what's funny... mostly..._ Frisk thought bitterly. After a moment Snowdrake let out an extremely high pitched scream and started pelting her with ice again.

"YOU RUDE LITTLE DOG!"

_Dog?_

Frisk covered her face with her arms, and she couldn't supress her growls.

"Let's try that again!" Snowdrake puffed.

"So... hah! Last week, a serial killer murdered someone... in COLD blood!"

Frisk's eyes twitched as she forced out a few of the fakes the laughs she ever heard. Despite the sarcasm behind them, Snowdrake smiled widely and started laughing and jumping around.

"see! Laughs! Dad was WRONG! Don't worry, I've got plenty more where that came from!"

Frisk groaned and prepared herself for the onslaught. She  _really_ should have made Sans stay with her.

...

Frisk approached Sans, aching from the ice she had been pelted with. Her hair was messy, and each and every bad snow pun echoed through her head.

Sans smiled at her knowingly.

"hear any  _cool_  puns, Puppo?"

" _Noooooooooooo_ Sans, I swear to god I will snap your neck." Frisk growled. Screw fear, she just went through  _hell_.

Sans put his hands up in mock fear.

"Okay okay, you don't like climate related puns. So far the only ones that check by you are d*ck jokes, huh."

"Saaaaaaaaannnnnsssss, no."

"saaaaaaaaaannnnnssss yes."

"I AM NOT IN THE MOOD."

"Jeez, it's that time of month, isn't it."

Despite her best efforts, Frisk couldn't supress a few giggles. She face-palmed herself, cursing internally.

Sans snorted.

"what's up with you only getting humour out of the dirtiest things? I shouldn't talk, but It's kinda concerning."

"shut up. Period jokes aren't funny."

"then why did you laugh."

"that was me suffering."

"in that case I should finish the experience by throwing ice at you."

"if you do I will knee you in the crotch. I am  _not_ doing that  _ever_  again."

Sans rolled his eyes... well, the lights in them.

"Yeah right, until you come across another new monster you're terrified of."

Frisk's brow furrowed.

"were you watching that whole thing?"

"maybe."

Frisk threw her arms in the air.

"Why didn't you help Me!"

"I don't think we're  _friendly_ enough for that. You've proven you don't want help, remember?" Sans said with a slight teasing tone.

Frisk put her arms down.  _He's sorta got a point... but..._

"...okay, even if I didn't let you help me up, that doesn't mean you should sit there and watch me suffer."

"Hey, you looked like you were having fun."

"yeah, next time you're being pelted with ice I'll be sure to remind you of that fact."

"heh. Sure, puppo."

"...puppo?"

"Yeah. Your new name."

"... why, out of all people I had to meet first, why'd it have to be you." Frisk groaned.

"hey." Sans winked. "Maybe if you want help next time you're being pelted with ice, you should try being nicer. You're hurting my feelings."

"I'm being sarcastic." Frisk replied.  _Somewhat, anyways..._

"hi being sarcastic, I'm Sans."

"... I take that back." Frisk shook her head, as if trying to make the puns go away.  _Why couldn't everyone out here be a Asgore... you know, I just realized... I've never acted like this before..._ Frisk's frustrated expression turned to a thoughtful one.  _I'm a lot more used to these guys than I thought... more than I've ever been with actual people, anyways. They're still scary, but that's only at first. Maybe..._  she felt a slight smile creep onto her lips.

_Maybe I can prove Flowey wrong after all._

…

Frisk slid on the ice calmly, loving the way she didn't have to move at all. She always loved sliding on ice- usually icy puddles, but still ice. Now she was trying to reach the sign someone so nicely placed in the middle of a little frozen pond. What's the point of that anyways?

Her new tail came in handy when it came to balancing herself. She had grown used to it being there, though she forgot it existed at points. But now she was able to use it to her advantage, balancing herself on the slippery ice.

There was snow around the sign, so she was able to stop herself before running into it. The wood looked like it was rotting and the paint worn, but she was able to make out the words.

_North: Ice_

_South: Ice_

_West: Ice_

_East: snowdin town… and more ice._

"nice selection." Frisk muttered. She remembered what Asgore said about the farther east you go, the colder it got. She shivered involuntary. How could they live like this?

Frisk moved on, felling a little more certain of herself now that she knew where she was headed.

Her ears picked up the echo of a familiar voice, and Frisk stopped, ears swiveling to locate the sound.

"… Sans, are you sure you turned off the lights before you left the house?" it was Papyrus.

"Yeah, bro." Sans said.

"absolutely positive."

"yes."

"I don't believe you."

"c'mon, throw me a  _bone_  here." She could see his pun-smile In Her head, And couldn't help but groan.

"SANS."

Frisk headed toward the voices, but stayed near the trees. She wanted to be able to evaluate whatever situation she would arrive in before she did so.

The two skeletons stood in a clearing, and in front of them the snow was cleared in a large, neat square. She could hear the faintest buzzing sound. Despite her best efforts to stay concealed, Sans looked her direction the second she approached.

Frisk growled as he gave her a knowing glance.  _Is that guy physic or something? Well… I wouldn't rule it out…_

Frisk sighed and stepped out into the open, grabbing the edge of her sweater in nervousness. Papyrus didn't seem too dangerous, more egotistical than anything, but better safe than sorry.

Papyrus perked up the second she stepped out. "HUMAN!"

 _Skeleton._ Frisk said in her mind.

"In front of you lies the infamous electricity maze, cleverly crafted and set by yours truly, the great Papyrus!"

Frisk squinted at the clear patch, looking closely. It easy hard to believe there were real walls on this thing. But the electric part did explain the buzzing sound, so she decided it was not safe to walk across. Papyrus pulled out a large blue orb from seemingly nowhere. She could see the snow reflecting off of it.

"When you run into the walls, you will be delivered a hearty shock! Sound Fun? Because the amount of fun you'll have… is rather quite low actually…" Papyrus trailed off. Frisk was torn between fear and a  _wtf am I doing_ feeling.

Papyrus shook his head. "never mind. Okay, you can go now!"

Frisk stayed frozen in place, looking around.

_How would I tackle this without getting shocked… wait, I got it._

Frisk turned to pick up a stick from the trees behind her. She could poke around the walls and see where they were without getting zapped.

"Human, what are you doing? Why aren't you doing the puzzle?"

"clever puppo." Sans chuckled. Frisk turned and frowned at him.

_Thanks for the help._

She approached the clear patch cautiously, keeping the stick straight ahead of her. She saw Papyrus scratch his head in confusion.

Eventually, the stick bumped up against something. She heard a loud zap sound, and some very upset sounding skeleton noises. She looked up to see Papyrus literally smoking, eye sockets wide.

Frisk blinked.  _What just…_

Papyrus stomped his foot on the ground, sending snow flying up. Frisk jumped.

"Sans! What did you do?!"

Sans shrugged.

"nothin'. Though I think the human has to hold the orb."

"oh."

Frisk glared at the two skeletons.

_He is a complete idiot… and I was scared of this guy? Ever? I think I'm safe for the time being._

Neither of them seemed that threatening, now that she thought of it. Sans was friendly and just liked to mess with people, and Papyrus was turning out to be dull as a rock. He reminded her of an overexcited kid.

Papyrus started walking towards her, turning and avoiding the invisible walls with ease. He must have memorized the pattern.

Frisk noticed that he tracked snow along his path. Even if she couldn't remember the way he walked now, she could just follow the snow. She felt a twinge of relief.

"Hold this!" Papyrus threw the orb into the air and ran back across the maze. It landed on her head with a thump.

 _Ow…._ Frisk thought with a flinch. The impact hurt. Papyrus probably didn't realize because his head was much harder.

She looked back up at Sans, who was still grinning lazily. He gave her a wink.

_This is what he meant, I guess._

Frisk took a breath and followed the tracks, careful to keep her form as small as possible. She didn't want to brush against the walls be accident. The static in the air was making her hair stand and the fabric of her sweater to crack. Despite this, she made it through without any difficulty.

Papyrus looked quite shocked at this... No pun intended.

"You slippery snail? You solved it so quickly… and easily! Don't worry, I'll make the next one even better! Nyeh heh heh!"

With that, the flamboyant skeleton ran off through the snow.

"…" Frisk watched him in confused silence. He was so odd… yet something about him was oddly charming, and she felt bad for mentally calling him an idiot.

"… you see that outfit he's wearing?" Sans asked, breaking the silence.

Frisk nodded. As if she could miss the bright red scarf and black cape.

"We made that for a costume party a while back. He hadn't worn anything since. Keeps calling it his 'battle body'. Man, isn't my brother the coolest?"

Frisk had tuned out at "battle body" and raised and eyebrow, fighting the smile that crept onto her face. Sans raised an eyebrow bone back. His smile grew a little dirtier.

"I see what's going through that head off yours, puppo. Get your mind outta the gutter."

"like you should be talking,  _bone_  boy."

Sans huffed.

"You are one weird human. I hope all humans aren't like you."

"don't we all."

"be pretty hard to get a conversation without including boners till dawn."

"damn you." Frisk said before erupting into giggles.

_Boners till dawn… whyyyyyyy._

"boners." Sans said randomly. Frisk started laughing harder.

Sans let out a deep laugh of his own. It had that same rumble to it that she could feel in her chest. It was kind of charming, in a way.

"really? All I did was say boners and you lost it. Wow."

The only reply he got was more laughter.

It felt nice to laugh at something, even if it was… inappropriate. It felt like a burden was lifted from her soul. Despite being scared of literally everything, she felt more at ease down here. The monsters so far have shown to be much less judgmental than any human she had met. She could be less guarded.

Frisk eventual calmed down, wheezing. If her sides hurt before, they definitely hurt now.

Sans opened his mouth, but Frisk cut him off.

"no. Don't you dare."

Sans stared at her mischievously.

"what?"

"say the b word."

"what's wrong with boners?"

"SANS!"

"ummm…" Frisk jumped at the sound of a new voice. She turned with her hand still over her mouth.

It was Snowdrake, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"heya." Sans greeted.

"I was gonna ask of you guys wanted to hear some jokes… but maybe I'll just leave you two alone." Snowdrake glanced at the both of them, and she heard Sans snort. She didn't get why.

Snowdrake walked away briskly.

Frisk ran her hand through her hair, trying to smooth it out. "… if I had known talking about boners would make him go away, I would have done so a long time ago. Would have saved me a few bruises."

Sans snorted. "I don't think talking about boners is a valid solution to a problem."

"That's what I thought."

Sans yawned and stretched, taking his hands out of his pockets momentarily.

"well, I gotta go. Meet ya up ahead."

"…sure…?" Frisk replied uncertainly.

"see ya." Sans began waking away. Frisk noticed the prints left by his slippers were hauntingly familiar.

 _Those are the same prints that where by that stick…_  she thought, kneeling down to look at them.  _How did they just show up out of nowhere and disappear? And how did that stick break? It didn't snap when I stepped on it, but it was completely shattered when I went back._

She felt a twinge of uneasiness.

 _I'm letting my guard down too much. I can't get to comfortable with him, he can still be dangerous._ She knew it was easier said than done. Sans had a friendly, smiling atmosphere that made it hard to stay guarded around him.

Frisk shook her head to clear it and moved on, putting her feet in his footprints. Her feet were much smaller, and she was reminded of slightly smaller than average shoe size. They felt even smaller when compared to monster feet.

Up ahead, his footprints disappeared again, leaving her puzzled once more. Freaked out was an understatement.

_How does he do that? Does he teleport or fly or Something? Is he a pokemon?_

Frisk let out a humored huff at the reference she made in her mind. She wished she had her ds with her now.

_He reminds me of a stupid, talking marrowak._

Frisk smiled quickly, a rather scary image forming in her head.

_Scratch that, his head would look so weird on such a little body. Besides, Marrowak can't learn teleport or fly. Unless he's hacker, that is._

Frisk took a breath and forced her mind back to her surroundings. Snow had begun to fall lightly, little white specks floating around gracefully.

She noticed a cart up ahead, a red stripe running across it and making it stand out from the snow.

There was a tall, skinny bunny monster leaning on the cart. He wore a heavy brown coat and deep blue sweatpants. His hood was up, and though his ears poked out they were covered by light brown stocking like things. Ear warmers.

 _I could use those,_  Frisk thought, rubbing one of her pointed ears between her fingers. Despite the fur on them, they were chilled.

The bunny perked up as soon as he saw her.

"OH, a customer! Would you like some nice cocoa?"

Frisk flinched and took a step back, the sudden attention frightening her. She felt the nervous embarrassment she always did when faced with a store clerk or vendor.  _Cocoa sounds nice, but I don't have money…_

"uhhh… I'm sorry… I don't h-have any money…"

Frisk felt guilty when the bunny monsters ears dropped.

"oh… well, that's okay! Make sure to come by when you can!" He said with a smile.

Frisk laughed nervously and waved before getting away from that spot. She didn't know why, she was just never good at buying things. It filled her with intense fear of screwing up. Especially when she had no money to start with.

She crossed a small wooden bridge, and once on the other side she noticed a familiar looking jacket in the distance.

_Sans?_

She walked towards him a little faster. His back was to her. He didn't notice her approach as he always did, which was odd.

Once she was close enough, she got the courage to call out to him.

"Sans? Hey."

Sans jumped slightly and turned to face her.

With a glowing blue tongue sticking out of his mouth.

Frisk froze. Sans stared back with wide eyes.

She felt a shudder go through her body. How did a skeleton have a tongue to begin with? And why was it blue?

"….heyth." Sans said in muffled speech.

"… what are you doing."

"…. Cathing thnow." He answered, pointing at the lightly falling snow.

Frisk blinked, eyes narrowing.

"… can you put that thing away now?" Why was it still out to begin with.

Sans stared at her dumbly. "why?"

"it's creeping me out."

"thine." Sans pulled his tongue back into his mouth. Frisk let out a sigh of relief.

"please don't do that again."

"sorry, just a habit of mine." Sans said with a grin.

He looked pasted her, looking suddenly thoughtful.

"…hey, puppo wanna go get some nice-cocoa?"

_Nice-cocoa? Is that it's name? I thought he was just saying the cocoa was nice. Huh._

Frisk felt the shyness again.

"um… sorry, I don't have any money…"

"don't worry, we could do an IOU." He winked.

"… I… don't th-"

"c'mon." Sans gestured, walking past her. Frisk sighed and followed.

_Damn you Sans._

He looked back at her, monitoring her for a second. Something seemed off about that look, I if he were looking for something.

Frisk felt her ears move back. It was as if he could see into her soul. What was with that?

As soon as it showed up, the look was gone, replaced with his usual lazy friendliness.

The bunny perked up again as they approached.

"heya." Sans waved.

"would you like some nice cocoa?"

"yeah." Sans said, glancing at Frisk. She had begin to shy away. " _we'll_  take three."

Frisk gave him a scowl that turned to a confused look. There were only two of them…

"I'm getin' one for Pappy." Sans explained as the bunny monster opened his cart. Frisk felt a sudden blast of warm air. She moved forward slightly. It felt so good to feel some warmth.

As soon as he opened the cart, he closed it, leaving Frisk feeling disappointed. He had pulled out three foam cups. The rune that she had seen all over the ruins was printed on the cups. Frisk stared at them curiously.  _I wonder if that's national symbol or something._

"normally that'd be 15 gold, but I'll just take ten." The bunny smiled warmly. "it's real cold out."

Sans reached into his pants pocket and put two gold coins on the cart. They shone brightly. Frisk was a little shocked.  _The currency here is gold? That's… I dunno._

Sans handed her one of the cups. "don't worry it's not gonna bite." He said, noticing her hesitation.

Frisk took the cup slowly, feeling the warmth seep into her fingers.

"Thanks." He said to the bunny, giving him a wink. Why did he winked at everything?

The bunny laughed and winked back. "no, I should be thanking you. Stay warm, you two!"

Frisk felt a little better walking away this time. But now she felt bad for burdening Sans.

She opened her mouth, but Sans cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"don't worry about it, it's on me. He knocked off the price of one anyways."

Frisk took a deep breath, trying to get the shyness to go away. She didn't like being treated to anything just as much as she hated getting things herself. She wished she didn't have this crippling shyness.  _Ugh, I don't know which is worse, my social skills or my cowardice…_

"…thank you…" She managed to force out of her throat. Sans looked at her through lidded eyes.

"don't mention it. But what's your deal, anyways? The cocoa bunny is one of the nicest guys I've met. Are you scared of everything?"

Frisk scowled.

Sans raised an eyebrow bone.

"I'm not gracing that expression with a description. I know we look scary, but some of us wouldn't hurt a fly. But I guess it's better safe than sorry, right?" Sans opened his cocoa with his teeth and took a sip. Steam rose from the open container.

"wait, how can you…." Frisk trailed off. Skeletons could drink? Where did it go?

"save yourself the trouble." Sans replied.

Frisk opened her own cocoa, wincing as the steam hit her face. It was still too warm for her.

"so, I was thinking. How much should I charge for fried snow?" Sans asked. "I was thinkin' along the lines of 5 gold? Maybe ten."

Frisk exhales loudly. Was that really a question?

"sans…"

"huh?"

"… you can't fry snow."

Sans shrugged.

"eh, doesn't  _matter_. I don't got no snow anyways." The skeleton said as a snowflake land3d directly on his nose.

… _. You are so weird... how'd I end up in this situation?_

Frisk asked herself as she looked into the distance. The snow was getting harder.

_More importantly… how do I get out?_


	7. Two Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Sans talk for just about most a chapter but screw pacing amritie?

Sans walked with Frisk for awhile, passing what seemed to be a former golf hole. And a random snow ball. Wait, no, it was actually a snow decahedron.

He seemed to be going out of his way to be friends with her, she noticed. Not even Asgore smothered her this much. He was kind and gentle, letting her reach her own terms. Sans seemed to be shoving friendliness down her throat.

Frisk was silent the whole way. She took an occasional sip of cocoa (which was very good) and glanced her surroundings from time to time. The snow was clearing again when they came across Papyrus.

He was standing in front of the path, and a little ways away from him was a single piece of paper lying on the ground.

Papyrus stomped the snow. Frisk actually didn't jump this time. "Sans! You said you were just getting the human! Where were you!"

Sans opened Papyrus's cocoa and held it up, showing him.

"hey, easy bro, looks like you're really  _steaming._  I just grabbed some nice cocoa."

"SANS! I accept your gift, but not your pun."

Frisk was not amused, and her expression told so.

_Are all monsters out of the ruins this obsessed with puns?_

Papyrus walked across the open space to take his cup from his brother. Sans winked at him. "aw, c'mon, I got a  _femur_  for you."

"NYEEEEEEEH!" Papyrus picked up a handful of snow and chucked it at his brother. It hit the shorter Skeleton's face and slid to the ground with an unceremonious plop.

 _Thank you Papyrus, I was meaning to do that._  Frisk said to herself.

Sans didn't even react, still standing with a wide grin and relaxed posture.

"anyways, if my brother is done ruining my moment, here is the next puzzle!"

Papyrus dashed back to his starting spot, and made a weird looking pose.

"Human! This is your next challenge, crafted by Sans!" Papyrus broke out of his pose. " wait, brother, what is the puzzle."

"it's right there." Sans replied, pointing at the paper.

"Really? Could you be any lazier?"

"you want me tibia honest with you?"

Papyrus groaned loudly as Frisk decided to grow a pair and throw snow at Sans just as Papyrus did. Papyrus let out a laugh.

"Good job human!"

Frisk took a step back, just to be sure. Sans hadn't moved and that was bugging her.

"Hey, puppo, you threw snow at the guy who bought you cocoa? How rude."

"oh… I'm s-sorr-HEY!"

Frisk jumped back as snow was chucked at  _her_ face. She rubbed at Her face and shook her head in an attempt to get the burning cold substance off. She could hear Sans laughing.

"Sans, that was mean!" Papyrus scolded.

"hehehe… Karma, bro."

Frisk growled under her breath and stuck her tongue out at the skeleton. Sans copied her motion with his own unusually large blue tongue.

"… Sans, you're teaching the human bad habits! Put that thing away, please!"

Sans turned and aimed his tongue at Papyrus instead, and Frisk had to supress a giggle- It was quite comical.

"Sans, I said put it away! Do I have to get the mustard again?!"

Sans pulled his tongue back in his mouth at an amazing speed, and his eyes went dark for a split second. He looked much more threatening without the lights in his eyes, and Frisk shivered nervously.

"c'mon bro, I wouldn't be so  _marrow_  minded if I were you."

Sans's serious expression was replaced by his shit eating 'I just made a pun haha' face as Papyrus threw his arms in the air and screamed like a banshee in delirium.

"Brother I swear to Asgore I will-"

"Not in front of the pup, bro."

"Oh, of- wait, I thought that was a human."

Frisk's eyes narrowed. "I am a human. Not a dog."

"Yeeeeaaaah, sure." Sans looked at her non-human ears, and Frisk looked down.

_Not like I asked for these…_

"Alright, human! You may proceed to solve my brother's puzzle!" Papyrus motioned to the paper.

Frisk stared at it skeptically before approaching it. It was a kids word search. Frisk looked up, feeling annoyed.

"Sans! The human doesn't like your puzzle! It's too easy! You should have used junior jumble!"

"word scrambles are easy. This is the real big bones stuff, junior jumble is for baby bones."

"It is not! Human! Which is harder, the word search or the junior jumble?" Papyrus looked at her expectantly.

"uh…. I don't know…." Frisk replied.  _How'd I get involved?_

"Of course you do! No need to be shy, human!"

"ummm…. I've never tried either…. But I think word searches are harder… I guess."

Sans grinned and watched Papyrus look from her to Sans.

"You two find difficulty in the weirdest places! Nyeh!" Papyrus dashed away, presumably to work on his next "challenge".

"he's the one who finds difficulty in the weirdest places. He got stumped trying to "solve" the horoscope yesterday." Sans said.

Frisk snorted.  _I'm sorry buddy, you don't solve horoscopes._

Frisk finished the last of her cocoa and put the empty cup in her bag, saving it till she could find a trash bin to throw it in. Sans raised an eyebrow bone at her.

"I don't like to litter." She explained.

"eh."

"littering is bad, Sans. You are going to kill all the penguins."

"No penguins down here, bud. Hey, I was just gonna take a shortcut, but I guess I'll walk with ya. Lesser dog is supposed to be 'round here and last time you met up with him he rattled your bones." Frisk groaned and pinched her nose. She was going to hear these in her sleep. Particularly in nightmares.

"unless you don't want me too. I wouldn't want to intrude on an aloof furry with a dagger, would I?" His eyes were on her pocket. Frisk took a step back, her heart jumping. He noticed? But was it really any of his Business? She hadn't used it. Despite his joking tone, there seemed to be a warning beneath his words. An unsaid threat. Frisk felt her tail lower in nervousness.

"n-no, it's fine…"

Sans shrugged.

"hey. Just sayin."

Sans turned around and began walking, and Frisk took that as her cue to follow. She felt like her mind was running in twelve different directions. At first Sans was friendly and nice, but there were more than one occurrence of warning and seriousness. And he was mysterious. What about the stick? The disappearing footprints? It shook her to the core, and Frisk didn't know what to think.

She wanted to believe he was friendly and nice, so she decided to push her questions aside for now and play along. He seemed to be trying hard, after all. Despite this, she reminded herself not to get too comfortable all the same.

Frisk was broken from her thoughts by her new view of Sans's back. The back of his jacket had the design of a howling wolf, blue mist spewing from its mouth. Frisk blinked and walked a little faster so she was besides him.

"Sans?"

"hmmm? What is it, puppo?"

Frisk hesitated, but her soul was burning with curiosity and not even shyness could halt it.

"are…. Do wolves have any sort of… significance down here?" The canine appearance, her tail and ears, and the wolf design… were they connected?

Sans let out a hum and nodded. "yep."

"how… so? If you don't mind me asking…"

"well, it just sort of pops up here and there."

"How so?"

"Well." Sans adjusted his sleeve as he spoke. "It just shows up everywhere. Like how when in Blizzardland, aka former hotlands, the crops sway in the wind. When that happens, the monsters say the wolf is running. And when the wind lays them flat, they say they have been trampled by the wolf. Little things and expressions like that."

Frisk took it all in, becoming more fascinated.

"That… sounds cool."

Sans chuckled softly.

"Yeah. I guess. There's also a legend… they say it's an old human legend. That everyone has two wolves in them. And that one represents everything good, like kindness and humility and honor, all that jazz. And the other represents bad things, like greed and ego and stuff. These two wolves fight and the winner is the one that shows the most in a person. And the one that wins is the one you feed. You humans come up with some weird stuff, oh boy."

"I could say the same about you."

"heh, yeah, I guess. But I have to say, it's a pretty good representation of things. Especially down here." The lights in Sans's eyes narrowed and his grin widened, giving him an almost predatory look. "We've all got a little wolf in us, don't we?"

Frisk felt a chill go down her spine, and she immediately thought of her ears and tail. She stared at him hard, trying to read what he meant by that, but his face had already went back to his lazy, soft expression.

Frisk rubbed her ear between her fingers, feeling the soft fur.  _It's almost like… he knows how I got these… it's true, he does look a little canine, and so does his brother. And some of the monsters in the ruins did as well._

Frisk shook her head and decided to let it drop for now. She felt like she got all she could out of him, and it would be weird to ask how she grew a magic pair of ears and a tail.

"so… you said something about a place called Blizzardland? What's That?"

"It's the place past waterfall, which is to the east of Snowdin. It used to be called Hotlands because of the magma flowing through it, but it got colder and colder. Some sort of magical ice was encasing the magma somehow, and eventually there was none left. Soon high winds and blizzards hit, and that is where the name comes from. It's the best place to grow food because of the nutrients in the soil. A scientist named made it possible to grow different crops there through gene splicing, so that's where a majority of our food comes from." Sans stretched and cracked his neck.

"You seem awfully interested in us for a human." He added. His eyes burned a hold straight to her soul.

Frisk looked away.

"… why… wouldn't I be?"

"most human are either scared to death of us or treat us like complete garbage. At least, through my experience."

"well…" Frisk grabbed her scarf to calm her nerves. "I've always been curious… I like learning about stuff like that. History and myths and stuff. It fascinates me. And besides, you guys seem close enough to people for me. But… to be honest… I'm still scared to death of you guys." Frisk flinched at the memory of Flowey's scathing voice, calling her a coward. It hurt to realise he was still right.

"huh. Cool. Didn't think humans were into that jack. Hey, watch your step, there used to be spikes here."

Frisk looked down to see little holes scattered across the ground in neat rows, stretching across the entire path.

"…why?"

"trap. But it was taken out because spikes are a danger to children."

"… I think spikes are a danger to humans too." Frisk muttered, watching the little holes to be sure spikes didn't shoot out of them.

"woooooow, I never knew. I thought humans  _loved_  having sharp metal objects shoved in their feet. "

Frisk snorted at Sans's sarcasm.

"Yeah, we're an entire race of people that get off on having metal spikes shoved in our feet, that's right."

"better feet than other places."

"I would imagine that would be painful."

"heh, you'd probably need an ibe _bone_ fen for that."

"no… wait, that exists down here?"

"yeah."

"cool."

"don't be getting no ideas to shove spikes in inappropriate places buddo. You'd have a very bad time."

"that wasn't what I meant and you know it, Sans."

"well, just wanted to clarify because There are spikes over there."

Frisk looked ahead and indeed, there was a line of tall spikes blocking the path.

"…oh."

"you could just jump em. That's what pap and I do, anyways."

"yeah."

"but there is a puzzle."

"and?"

"you should solve it."

"why?"

"because it makes my brother happy."

"… fine. What do I do."

"step on those platforms once. They will turn to 0's. Then hit the gray switch."

Frisk looked to see two X shaped platforms in the snow, separated by frozen rocks.

"that's… it?"

"yup."

"… nothings going to shoot me, Right?"

"nope."

"or shock me?"

"nuh-uh."

"stab me?"

"no."

"poison me?"

"no, nothing is going to poison, shoot, stab, shock, burn, hit, molest, defile or send you into any form of disarray or injury if you step on the platforms."

"…. Are you positive?" Frisk didn't trust those platforms. It was like a sign reading "trap" in flashing neon colors.

"oh sweet tori… look. Watch."

Sans walked over to one of the platforms and placed a single foot on it. Frisk was startled as the X changed to an 0.

"see? No harm. You do that one."

Sans pointed at the second platform. Frisk stared at it uncertainly before getting an idea. She picked up a loose rock and threw it onto the platform. The X changed to an 0, just like the other platform.

"…. Seriously?"

Frisk shrugged.

"I did it, didn't I?"

"… You fail puzzle class."

Sans decided he would hit the switch before there was more added to the assurance of puzzle safety manual. The spikes went down with a squeak.

"… why didn't we walk over them again?"

"I dunno. But here comes Paps."

On cue, Papyrus came running to meet them, looking slightly worn out.

"Brother, human! I, the grea- you solved it." Papyrus stopped, looking down where the spikes used to be.

Papyrus jumped up with glee.

"Great job, human! You seem to share my love for puzzles! I'm sure you will love the next puzzle! I even modified it for you! Heh heh heh Nyeh!"

Frisk turned to Sans and silently mouthed "help me."

"I'm not getting you out of this one." Sans said with an evil chuckle.

Frisk growled and shot him a betrayed look.  _Bastard._

"well, I've got something to do. Go do some puzzles with my brother." Before Frisk could reply, Sans winked and walked back the way they came from, leaving her alone with the tall, hubristic skeleton.

Papyrus didn't notice Frisk's unease and was filled with joy.

"Yay! Nyeh heh heh, follow me human!"

Papyrus took a few bounding steps and looked behind him to be sure Frisk was following. Frisk took a gulp of air and followed.

She had to walk briskly to keep up with the hyperactive skeleton. He becoming mpre and more harmless by the second in Frisk's eyes. His enthusiasm was almost contagious.

Almost.

"My brother started a sock collection recently!" Papyrus stated, his voice so loud it echoed through the air. Frisk's ears tilted back due to it.

"…"

"Its very saddening! I wonder what he would do without such a cool guy taking care of him! Nyeh!"

_Sure it isn't the other way around?_

"My brother is very weird, am I right?"

"…"

"Human?"

Papyrus stopped and turned around abruptly, the sudden motion making Frisk jump.

Papyrus cocked his head to one side similar to the way a dog would.

"No need to be shy, human! I, the great Papyrus, is nothing to be shy of!"

"…"

"… I would have gotten a better response from a rock, Nyeh heh heh. Don't worry, the great Papyrus will get out to come out of your shell soon enough!" Papyrus struck a pose and continued.

Frisk had to supress a giggle.  _Good luck with that. Challenge accepted._  (Lol I wanna make her dab now with the deal with it sunglasses ^x^)

Papyrus lead her to a much larger arrange of X platforms, with more rocks separating them.

"Human! Hmmm… how do I say this? You were taking awhile to arrive, so I decided to improve this puzzle by arranging the rocks and snow to look like my beautiful face!"

Frisk raised a brow, but said nothing.

"in the process, I may have... changed the solution? What I'm saying is, worry not dear Human! I, the great Papyrus, will help you solve this conundrum! Then we can both proceed!"

"… wait, where is Sans?" Frisk asked quietly.

"hmmm? What was that Human? You need to speak up!" Papyrus moved a little closer.

_Maybe my voice is too quiet for someone that shouts most of the time._

"I was… just wondering where Sans is. Wouldn't he want to proceed too?"

"Oh, my brother! Don't worry about him. He has… other means of getting across. Like I said, he's weird."

_Other… means? What, does he teleport or something? Wait, didn't I ask that before in the same sarcastic manner? He better not actually have teleportation powers or I swear I will slap myself._

"What's with that look, human? Is something ailing you?"

Frisk snapped out of her daze and gave him a nervous smile.

"oh, no, it's nothing!"

"good! Well, I guess I'll let you try the puzzle yourself first. I'll try not to give away the answer!"

_O-okay… so I just need to step on these… nnnnnhhhh._

Frisk put her foot over the closest platform, then hesitated and pulled it back.

_I don't like these… wait, it looks like I may have to go through a certain way, I don't think I can step on them twice. Can I? Well, better safe than sorry._

Frisk surveyed the puzzle, becoming deep in thought.

_Hmmm… if I go this way, I would have to go through that loop there, but then I'll cross over that one… but if I circle around and go through that opening there…_

Frisk's eyes skimmed the path her mind was forming, extra cautious. Then she circled to the opening in the side to take said path.

She slowly pressed her foot to the first platform and jumped high in the air when it changed to an 0.

Actually, maybe she didn't have the guts to do this.

She tested the platform again, and it turned to a triangle. She pulled back when it changed again, like a cat putting it's paw to water.

"You can only step on them once, human." Papyrus said.

"ummm… Papyrus? I… think I know where I need to go… I'm just too jumpy. Can… you do it? I'll tell you where to go…" she cursed internally. She sounded so  _stupid._

Papyrus softened. "oh, alright human. You really must learn not to be scared of everything!"

Papyrus hit the gray switch to reset the puzzle then walked over to her. Frisk pointed at the tile in front of them.

"so… first you go up there around that loop," she used her finger to show the path. " then down and you'll come out over there. Then all you need to do is hit those two over there and I t-think we should be good…"

Papyrus put his hand on his chin and followed Frisk's imaginary path, then nodded.

"Yes, that should work. Great job Human! You are very smart! Almost as smart as me, Nyeh heh heh!"

Without warning, Papyrus dashed across the path Frisk had laid out, and Frisk was surprised he didn't slip and hurt himself. He hit every tile then jumped over and hit the switch with overwhelming enthusiasm.

"YAY I DID IT. WE DID IT HUMAN! Nyeh heh heh heh heeeeeeeeeeh! I'll see you at the next puzzle!"

Papyrus ran across the path where the spikes used to be, passing by a familiar jacket wearing skeleton.

_When did Sans get there? More importantly, why did he just stand there and not help!_

Frisk approached the skeleton, and Sans waved at her.

" _Bone_ jor."

Frisk ignored the pun. "Why didn't you help? And how did you get here?"

"I know a shortcut. And you didn't look like you needed help. Which is good. Cause I love doing absolutely nothing."

Frisk pouted and adjusted her scarf.

"So, you got some sort of fear of x's or something?"

"well, X does mean death, so…"

"remind me never to bring out tick tac toe with you. You'd pee yourself."

"ha ha ha, I'm overwhelmed with your humor." Frisk said dryly.

"Hi overwhelmed with your humor, I'm Sans."

"bye."

Frisk did not care that these monsters could probably have her torn onto a million pieces in a heartbeat, she just  _couldn't take the puns._  Any longer and she would have tackled him.

The path ahead was filled with little snow puffs. It almost looked cute.

Until she felt a shaking, that is.

Frisk froze as the ground began to quiver, her heart skipping a few beats.

"P-Papyrus? Sans?" She called out.

"Bwark!"

* * *

**Uh oh... spaghetti'os!**

**:D**


	8. Old Deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets Gyftrot

**I forgot to mention that last chapters Wolf thing is actually based off of an old Cherokee legend. And the other wolf thing (the monsters saying the wolf was running) is a reference to an amazing anime! You get a cookie if you can name it!**

* * *

"Bwark!"

Frisk's heart leapt out of her throat as she jumped and twisted her body midair, landing half facing whatever beast awaited her.

Beast?

Dog beast?

It was a huge, snow white dog. He wore gray armor plates attached to each other by some sort of metal wiring, and carried a huge spear with a cute dog face on the pointed end and a worn shovel on the other end. His fitness extremely thick, sticking out in tufts in between The armor pieces.

The dogs fluffy tail swished back and forth as it barked again- a deep, bellowing sound.

Frisk took a shaking step back. Without thinking, she reached a trembling hand into her pocket and pulled out the dagger.

Something popped in her head.  _Does it mean harm? Or…_

The dog sat there waiting, it's head tilted expectantly. It looked like a playful puppy.

_Maybe… that's what he wants?_

Frisk took a deep breath and tried to calm her shaking body as she called to it uncertainly.

"h-hey b-boy, do y-you want to play…?"

The dog let out a loud yip and leaped forward, nearly trampling Frisk as she stumbled away. Her grip tightened on the dagger, but she did not unsheathe it.

_I guess that's a yes? What do I…_

Frisk looked around her before grabbing a handful of snow, never taking her eyes off the dog. It was so close she could feel it's hot breath as it panted.

"okay….Okay, here… fetch?"

She threw the snowball, and to her surprise the dog bounded after it, it's weight shaking the ground. The snowball burst when it hit the ground, leaving the dog staring at the ground in a confused manner.

 _Oh no…_  Frisk felt her heart beat rocket.  _It's going to get mad now…_

Frisk yelped when the dog looked at her. Then the dog shoved it's entire head into the snow and came bounding back over with a mouthful of snow.

Frisk stared as the dog spat the snow out in front of her, most of it now melted.

_Oh._

The dog shoved it's head closer, waiting for something. It seemed uninterested in the snow now.

_Does it want to be pet?_

Frisk stretched her hand towards it hesitantly, then jerked it back when the dog sneezed.

The dog whined, looking disappointed.

Frisk reached her hand out again, and the dog stayed still until her hand met the top of its head.

The scratched behind its ear uncertainly, smiling and cringing at the same time as it panted with happiness, sending it's hot and smelly breath her way.

Frisk felt her heart beat slow as she continued running her hand through the dog's soft fur. The dog plopped to the ground and absorbed all of the petting with enthusiasm.

Frisk laughed as it rolled over onto its stomach, spear forgotten. She scratched at its belly, dropping her dagger in the snow.

_Awww, he didn't mean harm. He's so gosh darn adorable! Awww I love puppies!_

The dog rolled back onto its feet and without warning placed a long, slobber filled lick on her face. Frisk pulled away, still laughing as she tried to wipe the slimy spit off of her face.

The dog let out a contented bark and nuzzled her head before stomping off, grabbing it's spear along the way.

Frisk went into her bag and pulled out the faded ribbon to wipe her face with, feeling happier.

 _That puppy is much nicer than the other puppy! I like that puppy._  She insisted on calling it puppy despite the fact it towered over her.

Frisk put her dagger in its proper place, feeling a twinge of guilt at the fact she even touched it during that exchange.

_What if I used it? I could of hurt that dog when it only wanted to play… I need to be more careful. I can't listen to what Flowey says._

Frisk shook her head and kept walking along the path. She thought back to the shovel on the end of the dogs spear.

_He must shovel this place. No wonder he's such a big guy. Poor puppy… I hope he gets a lot of attention._

Frisk spotted a familiar flash of red in the distance and sighed.

_Here we go._

Frisk found herself actually looking forward to the next 'puzzle' more than she had anticipated she ever would. Papyrus's enthusiasm mixed with his brothers punny antics were like a charm. She still held her suspicions- particularly of Sans- but decided it couldn't hurt to play along. Not like she had much of a choice.

There was a very small bridge she had to cross, and Papyrus noticed her approach as she stepped across. The two skeleton brothers stood beside a rectangular looking machine with little cat or wolf ears on top. Cute.  _Wait, I have wolf ears…_

"Human! There you are! You took much longer than I thought you would! What were you doing?!"

Frisk stopped right before a large square filled with little gray squares of differing value- it looked almost like mono-color game board.

"You looked pretty ruffled there puppo." His grin was a bit sharper, and his eyes went back to her pocket. She noticed his shoulders were tense. He looked threatening again.

Frisk scratched the back of her neck and looked down, trying to hide her unease. She couldn't stop her tail from lowering to her legs, however.

"I, uh…. Ran into a really big doggie… he was nice. I played with him a little. I'm sorry…"

Frisk looked back up, and realized Sans had relaxed again. Did he think she hurt the dog?

"Ahh, the Greater dog! Yes, he is very sweet… until he takes my bones, that is!" Papyrus yelled the last part, looking frustrated. Sans chuckled at that.

"heh, looks like he-"

"Sans, No!" Papyrus interrupted, slapping his hand over Sans's mouth.

"It is okay human! Anyways, I've got a brilliant new puzzle for you, designed by the one and only Doctor Alphys! I'm sure you'll love it!"

Frisk's ears perked up at the name. This was the second time this 'Doctor Alphys' was mentioned. Was she important?

"You see these tiles in front of me?" Papyrus asked. Frisk gave a tiny nod.

"Well, when I hit this switch, they will begin to change color! Each color serves a different function. Red tiles are Impassable. You cannot walk on them. Yellow tiles are electric. If you step on them, they will deliver a hearty shock! Green tiles are…"

Frisk tuned out as she tired to put together the previous information, feeling overwhelmed. She could of at least been warned?

When Frisk realized she had tuned out and probably shouldn't have, Papyrus was almost done.

"Finally, pink tiles! You can step on them as much as you like, they don't do anything."

Frisk felt a jolt of fear.  _What?_

"How was That? Understand?"

Frisk was about to ask him to explain again, but decided against it. She felt so stupid making him explain again- and he probably didn't want to. She decided trial and error was the only way… the puzzles haven't been too dangerous so far.

"O-okay… I think I get it…" she lied in a small voice. Sans raised an eyebrow bone at her but said nothing.

"Okay human! That's good! Because here I GO!" Papyrus leaned over and turned a dial, and the puzzle sprung to life with a loud pop. The tiles rapidly changed color, like a dance floor having a seizure (lol). Frisk had to looked away due to the sudden brightness.

Soon the colors started to calm down, and eventually stopped to reveal the puzzle…

All the tiles were pink.

Everyone stared in silence at the pink tiles before Papyrus threw his arms in the air and literally  _spun_  out of the area.

_What… just… happened… am I really that lucky?_

The look Sans gave her combined with a knowing wink answered her question.

Frisk walked across the tiles cautiously and slowly, in case they changed again. She hurried once Sans walked over to the machine and put his hand over the knob in a smiling threat.

"Sans, no."

"Sans yes."

Frisk felt a twinge of relief as her feet met snow again.

Frisk glared at Sans with half a mind to curse at him, but his threatening image from before kept her from doing so.

"Hey, don't look at me like that puppo. If it weren't for me you would've been lying on those tiles in cardiac arrest because you can't handle puzzles."

"I can handle Puzzles! Just not puzzles with an X on them… or any puzzle that has the potential to cause serious injury, grotesque maiming, death or any other undesirable medical condition." Frisk felt stupid stating that.

"Suuuuure, you totally knew what to do. Anyways, I have a feeling I should walk this next part with you."

"…why?" Frisk had to hide relief. And confusion. Why was he so eager to walk some of the way with her but not the entire way? Did he know about the Greater dog? Did he plan on her meeting it?

"because your favorite puzzle is approaching and I wanna watch you bust a nut over it."

Frisk scowled. "I have no nuts to bust. I'm female."

Sans winked. "I don't know that for sure, now do I?"

"Its obvious!" Frisk argued.

"Ya never know. I've never seen in your pants, and I don't have any intention of doing so. So don't get your panties in a twist." Activate audible wink.

Frisk pinched the bridge of her nose and inhaled sharply.

"At least I'm not a gender-less child." She muttered.

"There's probably a separate universe where you are." Sans added.

"May the heavens help that poor individual."

Sans snorted and kicked some snow up with his slipper. "Yeah. For all I know you would be dating by brother while he wears some weird basketball shoulder pad things."

"Wait, what?"

"nothing." He said the word like a child caught with his hand in the cookie pot.

Frisk eyed Sans, waiting for him to lead the way. He stared at her with a seemingly blank look before turning and taking lead. Something about his gaze then seemed almost calculating, and it chilled her to the… never mind.

"So, you enjoying your lovely stay here in our humble abode called the underground?" Sans asked while puffing out his chest in an imitation of a fancy hotel waiter. Frisk rolled her eyes and suppressed a smile.  _Of all the people…_

"I… dunno…" She answered, amusement fading. She had been too close to a heart attack too many times for comfort, but… She was learning so much. And she met Asgore, someone who really cared about her. Despite her firsthand experience and suspicions of Sans, she enjoyed him company. Papyrus was more than a little daft, but he had a special charm to him. Each monster was so… different, and she felt that even if she was down here for a hundred years she wouldn't get tired of them all.

She also felt telling Sans that she hated his home would be very rude. You don't just Walk- or fall- into a home of monsters and tell them their home sucks.

"hmmmm." Sans answered. He was looking straight ahead. Like he was in deep thought.

Frisk decided she wanted to ask about his... Threatening moments. Was he aware? Was it intentional?

just as she opened her mouth, hell approached in the distance.

Frisk let out a drawn out groan.

It was another X puzzle… but…

It was on  _ice._

She could hear Sans chuckling beside her.

"I'm not helping you."

Frisk looked back at him with the most betrayed look she could muster. As she was doing so, movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention.

She looked behind Sans, feeling a little more at ease than she would normally feel. If it was the Lesser or Greater dog, Sans could just tell them off.

But it wasn't.

All she saw was powder blue petals and a wide grin before the snow swallowed it up.

_F-flowey?! Oh no… why is he?!_

"hey, whatcha lookin at?" Sans looked behind himself, his grin faltering slightly. Frisk realized she must have looked pretty horrified to cause that.

"Oh, it's uh… nothing? Just a…snow?" She stammered, looking down. Her cheeks burned, yet unease wormed it's way into her stomach for the hundredth time that day.

_Why is Flowey here? Is he with… no, it can't be… I don't want it to be… he must be following us…_

"Ya' sure? You look pretty spooked… rattled to the bone, I'd say."

Frisk stood up, fixing her scarf.

"I say we… just hurry up… and go." She examined him carefully.

For a brief moment he looked behind himself again, fang peeking from his mouth.

"uh, okay Puppo. Pretty quick change in attitude there. Is that a norm for you?" He shoved his hands in his pockets and followed.

"…depends." Frisk answered tightly.

She heard Sans mutter something, but she couldn't make it out. She threw him a questioning glance before hurrying ahead. Getting away from the demon flower (she couldn't believe she would ever have to put those two words together) was more important than odd skeleton behavior.

She stopped in front of the ice. The tiles were arranged in the middle, and she knew she would have to find a way to slide across without touching them twice. Her tail was quivering with dread but her fear of the flower was more powerful.

Or, perhaps, she didn't want to face the fact she was a coward again.

She shook the thought out before taking a slow step onto the ice, testing it.

Sans moved up beside her.

"Its solid. I don't think Pap would be happy if he had to dive into Ice cold water to grab a probably frozen human."

"And a probably dead human." Frisk replied in a serious tone.

"hey, I'm sure a human ice cube would look cool. Faaaancy."

"…I'm going now." Frisk growled.

"Hey, m-" She pushed herself onto the ice before he could finish, her tail doing wonders to balance her. Her feet hit the switch, and it changed to an 0 with a click. Her heart thumped at the sound, but she couldn't stop to think on it. She hit the next switch, which was at the other side of the ice.

Her breath was puffing out In front of her. She looked around again before sliding back onto the ice, sliding to the other side.

She realized with a sudden jolt that the next tile was closer to the edge than it looked. She tried to slow down, but her feet only slipped and lid on the ice.

"Shit!" she cursed as she slid over the switch, throwing her arms out to try to keep from going over. She let out a shriek as it didn't work, and her body felt weightless as she went tumbling over.

The next moment she was hitting heavy snow, sinking into the white substance. The impact wasn't hard, but it brought the air from her lungs anyways. Her side throbbed. She was shaking.

 _Holy shit…. I thought I was going to die… I'm lucky this isn't far down…_ Frisk sighed, ignoring the snow going into her ears. The cold didn't burn as much as it did when she first came out of the ruins. Actually, it made her slightly sleepy.

She heard a muffled thump a little ways away. Followed by a few crunches.

"hey, puppo, you alive there?" Sans asked.

Frisk replied with a long moan into the snow. She didn't even look up.

"since I don't think dead things make sounds, I guess that means yes. You seemed to be in a hurry though."

"…"  _I hope Flowey didn't see that. I hope no one saw that. I wish Sans didn't see that._

There was awkward silence before she heard a shuffle of fabric. "Here."

Frisk gathered enough motivation to lift her head. Sans was offering her his hand.

Again? Again.

Frisk's mind went back to the first time he offered to help her up, and how rude she acted. She hesitated before accepting out of guilt (and the fact her side started hurting from the fall).

She was surprised to find he felt warmer than she had expected. Against the cold, it felt like fire. He flinched as her hand touched his. Her hand also looked tiny compared to his. Was his hand big of her hand small?

She could feel strength in his arm as he helped her up, but his touch was unusually gentle. It was odd. She turned to fix her bag.

"I'm surprised you didn't snap my hand off, snap pea. That'd be a Boneafide disaster. Heh, I like that nickname."

"I don't get it, but I feel like going back on the ground is better for my mental state."

Sans pointed behind her. "Hey, if you wanna spend time with them, that's ok."

Frisk looked behind herself- rather frightened- before seeing what Sans was referring to.

"Is that a… Snow Papyrus?" it looked like Papyrus, except with muscles and sunglasses and made of snow. Beside it was a mound of snow with the word "Sans" written on it in what looked like red marker or ketchup.

After noticing this lump, Frisk turned to give Sans a look.

Sans shrugged. "hey, don't judge my Skull-ture."

"How do we get back up."  _With no puns included._

"We go up here. Follow me." Sans put his hands back in his pocket before walking towards an upward path.

Frisk followed, examining her hand. It still felt warm and tingly. Magic? That must be why he was so warm. Skeletons usually aren't warm.

The path led wound back up to the ice puzzle. Sans followed her up to the edge.

"Hey, how about you go the way you went before and I'll go the other way? It'll make things simpler. I wanna go home and nap." He finished his sentence with a yawn that made his fangs look much more threatening.

Frisk took a slight step over.

"I-if you want... I thought you said you weren't helping me."

"I don't remember that." Sans replied in a sing-song voice. Frisk huffed good naturedly.

_Guess he wants to go home and I want to… get away from Flowey. I'm not complaining._

Frisk slid across the ice the same way she went before, this time with much less force. The clicks of the tiles still sent waves of uneasiness through her, but she had figured out they wouldn't hurt her.

They were just like the skeleton brothers. Scary at first, but after awhile non-threatening.

For the most part, anyways.

Sans seemed bent on being friends with her, and she honestly didn't want to fight anymore. He had an atmosphere around him that lightened her mood. No matter how infuriating his puns were, anyways.

After she hit the two switches, she slid back to the start and slid down the middle, hitting the last two tiles and the gray switch that would open up the spikes on the other side. It worked, and she could now proceed.

To her dismay, Sans didn't make any move to go forward. He looked slightly stressed, or perhaps it was in her head.

"I've got something I need to do real quick. Beyond here is a bridge, and then past there is Snowdin town. But I think my brother is waiting for you. I don't know what he'll do now. But he doesn't mean any harm. Just in case, if his attack is blue, hold still. Got it?"

"wait, what?! Why aren't you…" she trailed off. Did he mean Papyrus was going to attack her?

Sans turned around and raised his hand in a farewell.

"hey, don't sweat it. Just do what you've been doing all this time. It's been working, right? You've got a knack for it, snap pea." With that, the skeleton left.

Frisk stared after him.

_What am I supposed to do!? Fight his brother? Do what I've been doing… wait, that means not fight, right? But how does he know that?_

Frisk adjusted her bag and took a deep breath.

_Okay, I need to go on. Maybe I can convince him not to fight. Sans did say he doesn't want to hurt me. I promised Asgore. I can't give in now._

Frisk looked up, feeling shaky determination slowly building in the core of her being, her soul. This was the path she was on. She made a promise- and she wasn't going to let a possessed flower or friendly skeleton break it. No matter how frightening.

Frisk took her time going ahead now. Walking slowly. Taking in the scenery. Anything to make to trek to a possible fight take longer.

It was because of this she noticed what seemed to be antlers sticking out from behind a fallen tree to her far right. They swayed back and forth slightly, and were covered in red pipe cleaners.

Frisk froze in her tracks, one arm outstretched. She felt a slight quivering in her chest and tail, and excitement she couldn't describe. But at the same time she was curious and afraid. It looked like it might be stuck, the way it was moving…

Frisk took careful steps towards it, placing one foot in front of the other in a delicate manner she hadn't had before. She found it odd, these new feelings. Why had to she felt like this before when viewing deer or other creatures with antlers? Maybe because It was a monster?

As Frisk got closer, she could hear slight grunts coming from the creature. She crouched behind the log, and hesitantly looked over.

It was a very ugly monster, with a sideways muzzle and various odd items all over it. Air puffed out of its open mouth and it's face wasn't exactly very pretty. It appeared to be stuck under the log, and weighted down by something.

She felt something rumble deep in her throat, but she ignored it and slunk back behind the log.  _It needs help… should I?_

She thought on it before silently scolding herself.  _These are monsters, not people. People have treated them badly for all of history, so maybe I need to make that change. After all, they are all very kind once you get to know them._  She took a deep breath, steeling her nerves, before standing up.

"um…H-hello." She greeted. The monster's head jerked towards her and an excess of frosty air shot from its nostrils like fire from a dragon.

"Gosh darn it, leave me alone ya beast! Don't you think you canine monsters have tormented me enough!? Now shoo! Shoo!"

Frisk yelped as pellets of ice were shot at her. She ran back the way she came, frightened, before stopping and giving an aggravated growl.

 _Jez, all I said was Hi! I was going to help! Wait… he said "canine monsters"… he thinks I'm a monster?_  Frisk reached up and rubbed her ear between her fingers.  _Now that I think of it, Sans and Papyrus look a little canine… just like some of the other monsters. And… he's a deer monster… that excitement I felt… I need to go back. He needs to tell me more._  Frisk started making her way back, preparing herself for whatever onslaught she had to face.

The deer monster caught her approach this time.

"I told ya to leave me alone! I'm not yer dinner!"

"I-I'm not looking f-for trouble… I just want to help… sir…" Frisk put up her hands and tried to look as small as possible.

The deer snorted.

"Why would ya wanna help me? Your either A- gonna try to eat me or B- decorate me with all this stupid junk! I'm not yer tree!"

"D-decorate you? Like… a Christmas tree…" Frisk had to slap her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud. So that's why…

"It ain't funny dammit! Wait, why wouldn't ya know about that?"

"oh, I'm… I'm…a…" Frisk had the feeling she shouldn't say human. Unfortunately, the monster squinted and caught on.

"Oh, I see. Yer not a monster, are ya? Been awhile since I've seen me a human, a live one at that. Never seen one with beast ears, though."

Frisk flinched as if she were slapped.

"…I was, uh, hoping you could… tell me if you know anything about that… you see, humans aren't supposed to have this."

The monster threw it's head back and let out a deep laugh.

"Hah, so that's it. Ya don't wanna help me, you want information. That's the way all things are, you give somethin' for somethin' back. Even us monsters are like that. Ya' can't gain nothin without givin' somethin up in return."

"N-no, I didn't mean it like that. I want to help you too, it's just-"

"I wasn't sayin anything bout that. I can't. That's the way life works. Livin' things weren't made to be nice, ya know. We were made to be nasty, to think about ourselves and our survival. Even us monsters. It takes a certain strength to be above that, a strength neither you or I have. Now, I'll let ya help me. You don't seem like ya got the heart to hurt nobody, with your tail between your legs."

Frisk flinched and lifted her tail slightly.

"I can get outta this tree just fine, it's just these darn decorations weighing me down. If ya really wanna help, take em off."

"O-okay…" Frisk moved closer and slowly knelt in the snow, never taking her eyes off the deer beast. Up close, it's breath smelled like decaying leaves. It took awhile for her to unwrap the pipe cleaner and everything attached to it ( all the while being snapped at for every little jerk and pull) and a little longer for everything else (why would someone put a stocking of chicken nuggets on this poor creature she didn't know) but eventually she was finished. The deep monster suddenly brush forth, making her screech and fall back in the snow. It landed a few feet away, shaking itself.

"Ah, that's better. A weight has been lifted. Now, you wanna know more about the canine problem, runt?"

Frisk sat up, feeling her tail fluff at being called "runt", but pressed her lips together and nodded.

The deer monster sat.

"Well, first I outta tell you my name. My name is Gyftrot. Now, as you can see, I resemble what you may call a deer. Wolves eat deer. Many of the monsters, 'specially round here, have… canine qualities. And when they see me, they have a sudden craving for deer. I have no idea why. There are very few monsters that aren't affected by this. One of these monsters is Undyne. But that doesn't really matter- that irresponsible fish would skewer me just for the fun o it."

Frisk tilted her head. Undyne? She sounded important.

"You don't know why the monsters have canine traits?"

Gyftrot shook his oddly shaped head

"no. They seemed to develop over time, that's all I know. As the land got colder and colder. Maybe it's all that fur they been wearin'."

Frisk thought on this before thinking of another question.

"Are you… acquainted… with two skeletons?" She asked.

"No, but I've seen em' round. The tall one used to chase me and blab on bout puzzles and such, and the shorter one is more quiet and too himself. He'll joke with the others from time to time, but I usually see 'em bothers me, that one."

"How… so? Do you think they're dangerous?"

"The tall one? Hell no. The shorter one… I have no clue. I personally don't trust 'em. Feels far too dangerous. Can't know fer sure, though."

"o-okay…" Frisk said.  _Even he doesn't know._

Gyftrot raised his head.

"I don't recommend you go trampin' round with monsters, human."

"huh?"

"We been locked down in here, in a land growing colder and colder. Many monsters may be… bitter. I certainly don't give no damn, the cold is good for me. Unfortunately, that's not the case for many. Lots of monsters have keeled over and died because of the temperatures. And even that royal scientist can't save the crops soon. The land will keep gettin' colder and colder till most o us perish. Most don't realise it yet, but some do. And they'll do anythin' to get yer soul."

Frisk blinked, eyes wide.  _Keep getting colder? So…_

"are you saying that monsterkind will be wiped out soon?"

"Maybe not soon, but sometime. Unless we get another human soul. Our king is ruthless. He may seem fair and calm, but he'll do anything to save his people. He knows. He won't lose resolve like that last king did. I suggest you run back to them ruins. That's the place where you'll last longest."

Frisk took the information in, closing her eyes.

_If they don't do something, monsterkind will perish. Without anyone ever knowing. They'll just be myths, legends… bad ones at that. But… what can I do? I can't just give up my soul… but… maybe there's another way. Something I can do? I can't just run back to the ruins… I can't.._

Frisk opened her eyes and looked up.

"I… can't do that… I promised someone… and even if I'm scared half to death I… have to do it. And besides, if I die, you'll all be free, right?"

Gyftrot snorted.

"You're one odd human, you. I'll tell you somethin'. Somethin' a very important monster once told me. There's a way. But no one has the heart to find it. I certainly didn't care then, I would not be affected and the underground wasn't as cold then. But now it is and they all have a major problem. That monster is dead now, dead by his own foolishness. But I guess sometimes you need foolishness and naïveness to get a job done, yes?"

Frisk was silent as Gyftrot turned to leave.

"It was nice to talk to a decent person who wasn't lookin' to eat my hide. But you do what you want. Because you're the only one who can."

With that, Gyftrot bounded away, kicking up snow in his wake.

Frisk stood up, wiping snow from her pants. They had gone stiff from exposure to the cold.

She began walking along the path again, musing about what Gyftrot had told her. It all was so much to take in, to think about. Her mind felt a little muggy, probably from the cold.

Frisk reached a long, dangerous looking bridge after what seemed like decades. It swung back and forth in the wind.

She noticed it was getting darker out. How it got dark and light in the underground, she didn't know. Magic?

Frisk could see out for miles, clusters of snow covered trees standing out in the dusk. A small like glittered far away. Frisk wanted to sit and look out into the vastness forever. But she acknowledged with nervousness that there was something she had to do. Her stomach was growling slightly, but she was far from hungry.

Frisk tested the bridge, bouncing one foot on it, before beginning to walk across. It seemed to be made from sturdy materials, and she could feel something pulsing through the ropes. That didn't stop her heart from soaring, but she was filled with determination.

If she could avoid a fight with someone like Gyftrot, she could defiantly avoid a fight with Papyrus.

She felt her heart skip as she noticed a tall figure standing at the end of the bridge. She stopped, body going stiff.

"Human."


	9. You're Blue Now!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk goes blue! Nyeh heh heh!

"human." Papyrus called. His voice was lower than usual, heavy, like a cloud of an approaching storm. Frisk swallowed hard and looked straight ahead.

"…"

"Allow me to describe some complex feelings… feelings like… the admiration for another's puzzle solving skills… loneliness in a cold world… the desire to have a cool, smart person think you're cool."

Frisk was taken aback.  _H-huh? Is he talking about… me?_

"These feelings… they must be what you are feeling right now! I can hardly imagine what it's like to feel that way!"

Frisk blinked.  _Oh… maybe? Is he going… to not fight? Maybe I should play along…_

"S-sure…" she squeaked, but Papyrus didn't seem to hear. Guess he lacked his brothers acute hearing.

"I don't ever wonder what having lots of friends is like. I pity you… lonely human…"

Frisk tilted her head slightly to the side, her eyes gleaming.

_Pity? No… wait, are you projecting your issues on me? Hmmm… well, as long as you don't fight me…_

"Worry not! You shall be lonely no longer! I, the Great Papyrus, will be your new…" Papyrus trailed off, his eye sockets narrowing slightly in thought. Frisk felt her heart skip a beat.

_Uh oh…_

Papyrus looked down, his expression sad.

"No, this is all wrong. I can't be your friend… when Undyne and I can fulfill the dreams we've held for so long. I must fight you… and capture you…"

"wait!" Frisk called as he took a step forward. She felt her tail lower between her legs, amd she grabbed the side of the bridge in fear.

"I am The Great Papyrus… the newest member… of the Royal Guard!"

Papyrus's gaze moved up to her, solemn. It took her a few moments to realize what was happening. Her stomach dropped.

_Oh no… no…_

Frisk took another faltering step back.

"Papyrus… Please… we don't need to fight! Can't you join the… royal guard… some other way?"

Papyrus looked at her with dead eyes.

"No. We are not canine. The only way we could have a chance is with a human."

_Not… canine? We?_

As Frisk opened her mouth, Papyrus raised his gloved hand.

There was a whizz, and a bone formed from thin air. It floated for a few moments before flying towards her.

Frisk yelped and ducked, hearing the bone whir past above her.

_NO… He's… not… if I don't fight now I won't have a chance._

Frisk's hand moved to her dagger, pulling it out of her pocket and unsheathing it in a panic. The blade shined despite the dull light. Her grip on it was so tight her knuckles turned white.

Sans's voice echoed in her mind.

" _I don't know what he'll do now. But he doesn't mean any harm."_

Frisk's grip faltered, her hand shaking.

" _hey, don't sweat it. Just do what you've been doing all this time. It's been working, right? You've got a knack for it, snap pea."_

_Do what I've been doing all this time… not killing things? I… no, I can't… he doesn't want to hurt me… it just seems that way… like with Asgore… I have to convince him somehow..._

Frisk let her hand fall to her side. Papyrus was completely still. She hesitantly slid the the blade back into its sheath and put it back in her pocket. She still couldn't shake her fear and left the top poking put just in case.

"So, you won't fight me…" Papyrus said. Frisk nodded.

"In that case… I'll just have to use my SPECIAL ATTACK!"

Frisk's eyes widened.  _S-special attack?_

Papyrus raised his hands, and there was a sudden burst of blue. It was like fog, bursting forth into the air before condensing to form glowing blue bones.

Frisk felt her legs get ready to move, but something told her to hold still… Sans had said…

Sans had told her to hold still.

But what good would that do?

As the bones came towards her, she had to make a decision fast.

Trust Sans?

She had to.

Frisk swallowed hard and steeled her nerves, squeezing her eyes shut and waiting for the pain to come.

The only thing she felt was a cold breeze.

When Frisk opened her eyes, the bones were still coming towards her. But they went  _through_ her… like a ghost.

_Sans was right… I did have to hold still._

She felt a pang of relief as the final bone when the through her.

However, Papyrus was still staring in her direction expectantly.

_What is he-_

There was a sudden weight in her body, like gravity had grown ten times stronger. It caught her off guard and she tumbled to her knees, shaking as she stared down through the bridge and to the fall deep down.

Her head snapped up to Papyrus.

"You're blue now!"

Frisk's heart stuttered, and she felt sick.

_What the hell?!_

A slight blue glow from her chest made her look down.

Her soul was  _blue…_  a vibrant azure blue. It glowed faintly against her sweater.

Frisk glanced up again. Papyrus looked a little hesitant before he attacked.

The attack was another single bone, moving so slow and close to the bridge it was a most laughable… if she wasn't weighed down. Frisk struggled to her feet just in time to step over it.

The weight in her body made her lean over slightly. If her ears weren't flat against her head, they had to be now.

 _You could've mentioned this, Sans…_ She thought bitterly.  _I'm going to die now._ Frisk realized with a rush of terror.

 _But wait… he said "capture me"… so… maybe this is how? And he's not going to kill me? But whoever he is handing me over to is... no… I can't… I have to try… to…_ her mind fogged again, her thoughts lost.  _Why?_

She had no time to ponder as another bone was sent her way, a little taller than the last.

"If you jump for longer, you will go up longer! You just have to fight against gravity!" Papyrus explained, his voice lighter than before.

Frisk glanced at him angrily.  _Is this a game to you?_

Frisk gulped and tried what he said, and realized he was right-  _she was floating._

All too soon she plummeted to the ground, seconds after the bone passed. The shock sent a slight jolt of pain through her ankles.

_What did he do?_

"Nyeh heh heh! Good job, human!"

"Pap-"

Frisk didn't get to speak as more bones came her way. She did as she did before, but she always landed dangerously close to the bones.

"Papyrus, stop! We don't have to fight…"

Papyrus looked hopeful.

"You'll let me capture you?"

"… where will I go once 'captured'?"

"…. To the king!"

"… sorry… no."

Papyrus sighed sadly and sent more bones towards her, these ones moving faster.

Frisk couldn't land in time to jump again between them, and she was hit by the last one. It slammed against her leg and faded, leaving her to hiss and grab her thigh.

Papyrus flinched, looking guilty.

Frisk noticed the pain felt detached… her leg was somewhat numb. Her whole body felt kind of numb, besides the faint pain and the pull of the blue soul.

Frisk returned her gaze to Papyrus, her knees shaking.

"Why do you even want to join the royal Guard?" She asked with a little more of a push. The pain had eaten away a slight bit of her fear.

"I… I want to be known! Great! I want to have admirers and… Friends… no one here has time for friends…"

Frisk remembered Gyftrot with a rush of pitty. How many other monsters were as prickly as him? How many monsters ignored the lonely Papyrus in favor of getting done what they had to so they could return to their warm homes?

_He really was projecting onto me before…_

_He's lonely._

Frisk had to jump over a few more bones, these ones at the same pace. As she was going up her mind blanked again, making her fall mid-jump.

Luckily, she landed after the bone passed and jumped over the next.

She realized she could stop mid-jump, instead of going all the way up.

_Dammit, I'm an idiot. No wonder I was having issues…_

The weight wasn't as daunting, but her absent mindedness was. It was like her head was wrapped in fog and could disappear at any second. Combined with this was the stiffness and numbness of her limbs.

_Somethings wrong… and I need to get him to stop before..._

If it came down to him or her, what would she do then?

Frisk jumped a few more bones, focusing hard.

"I will no longer have to worry about friends! They will all look up to me! Sans would… well, be Sans, I guess." Papyrus said loudly.

Frisk shook herself. She just noticed her teeth were chattering.

"You… Sans is your friend, right? He's your friend as much as he's your brother… and the person you mentioned before… they're your friend too, right?" She tried her hardest to hide her growing urgency.

Papyrus looked at her curiously, scratching his arm. His cape billowed in the wind. The bridge tilted slightly.

"y-yes, human… they are…" He answered slowly.

"So you have friends. Isn't it better to have a few close, real friends that a bunch of acquaintances?" Frisk asked, somewhat out of experience. She herself would much rather have no friends as apposed to fake friends… as much as it hurt.

Papyrus was quiet for a few moments, a trait that didn't fit with the normally flamboyant skeleton.

"I… don't know…"

The bag on Frisk's shoulder dropped, but she didn't notice. She could only focus on Papyrus.

"And… we could be… friends?"

 _If you don't capture me, that is…_ Frisk added silently.

Papyrus looked torn now.

"I… you'd… you'd be my friend?" Papyrus's voice was small, almost unrecognizable.

The wind picked up, throwing Frisk's torn scarf into her face. She didn't really care.

"y-yeah… sure, bud." She gave him a small genuine smile. She felt a real warmth in her chest, a feeling that wasn't just a burning desire to live.

_That would be nice._

Papyrus made no sound, no movement. The only sound was the wind howling.

Frisk thought the world had froze over for a few seconds.

Then, out of nowhere, Papyrus perked up.

"NYEH HEH HEH! I accept your offer, human! I see you are shaking in your shoes! Therefore, I will allow you to be the friend of the Great Papyrus!"

Frisk jumped slightly at the sudden shouting.

It was now, while not in the heat of everything, she noticed the sky was darker. The snow glittered and looked to be almost glowing in the dark.

Frisk took a deep breath of relief.

_Oh thank the stars… that was about to go bad._

Her body was lighter now, like she was floating. The change was odd, and she almost lost balance. At the same time the muscles in her back were sore and strained from keeping her body up against the gravity, and it hurt to straighten out.

"thank..." She paused, forgetting what she was saying for a quick moment. "you."

Papyrus smiled. "You're welcome, human! Now-"

Papyrus was cut off by an extremely strong gust of wind. It made the bridge shake.

Frisk cried out as it caught her off guard and sent her slamming against the side, which consisted of only a rope. She grabbed onto it for dear life as her leg was thrown over the side.

Her heart was beating so hard it hurt.

_Oh my god..._

Frisk was trembling so hard she couldn't move even if she tried.

"Human! Are you okay?" Papyrus made his way towards her, seemingly unaffected by the wind or the shaking bridge.

Frisk looked up at him, unsure of what to do. What was she doing, again?

Papyrus looked down at her in mild confusion before reaching out and pulling her away from the edge of the bridge. His hands were burning hot against the cold, despite the gloves.

Frisk flinched, not liking the contact, but said nothing. Why didn't she move herself?

Papyrus looked down at her, blinking.

"You are very cold, human."

 _Ya think?_ Frisk muttered in her head.

Papyrus bent down in front of her.

"That's not healthy for humans, I don't think."

_Duh._

"I wonder if humans can get Hypothermia too? Can they?"

 _Monsters get Hypothermia?_ Frisk thought as she nodded. Something clicked into place.

Papyrus looked slightly worried.

"That's not good, human! That means you are in danger!"

 _I am? Wasn't I just in danger because of you?_  Frisk looked at him silently.

_Though… wait, maybe that's why I'm zoning out… uh oh._

"Brother says that monsters who get Hypothermia need to be warmed up! I know what to do!"

_Huh?_

"I can take you to the warmest place in Snowdin!"

She couldn't think of warmth right now. It was like she forgot what it felt like.

"MY HOUSE!"

Papyrus jumped up excitedly.

Frisk's eyes followed him.

_House? Oh…_

Frisk… didn't really what to go into the house of the person who was just attacking her… but she knew he wouldn't attack her anymore. And she  _did_ need to find warmth.

Soon.

Papyrus started skipping away, motioning her to follow.

"Come with me!"

He waited as Frisk struggled to her feet. He seemed to think she would be enthusiastic as well.

She followed the tall skeleton hesitantly.

The skeleton moved at a brisk pace, and she almost had to jog to keep up. Which was hard with frozen legs.

They passed a large, half snow engulfed sign with worn letters that read "welcome to snowdin!"

Past that was possibly the most comforting little town she ever laid eyes on.

There were multiple little houses made of light brown wood, their windows golden with light. A larger building was up ahead, casting smoke into the dark sky. In the middle of the town was a tall Christmas tree, covered in a rainbow of pretty lights.

The lights from the houses cast a golden hue onto the glittering snow, and it really was beautiful. Much better than all the smoggy cities back on the surface.

Frisk felt a tiny smile form on her cold lips.

_So this is Snowdin…_

Papyrus kept walking, and Frisk trailed behind. She emptily wondered how it could be night.

They arrived at a large house on the edge of the town. It was covered in Christmas lights, and little dog decorations attached around the windows. Two worn black mailboxes stood in front of the house ( one bulging with mail) and a tiny sat next to the house.

Papyrus dashed up to the porch and waited for her to follow.

Frisk walked up the steps, gazing up at the house.

It seemed so homely…

Maybe this was okay after all.


	10. MeaTBalLs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pleaaaase go look at the HT tumblr. Just look up Howlingtale tumblr. It’s so dead XD
> 
> Everything HT is dead.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I’m back. Forgot this existed. Thank Cat

 

Frisk looked up at the large house with her arms wrapped around herself. The house was covered in Christmas lights that sent soft shadows down the wood and lit up the snow around it.

Papyrus looked back at her expectantly, his eyes full of enthusiasm.

Frisk walked up the steps slugishly, her legs not wanting to bend. Her mind was still foggy, like it was stuffed with cotton balls.

She returned Papyrus's gaze nervously. She felt awkward going into someone else's house…

Papyrus didn't get the clue and slammed the door wide open, jumping into the house. Snow was scattered across the carpet from his boots.

Frisk was bombarded by a strong warmth from inside the house. It was burning hot compared to the cold outside. She stood on the porch frozen for a few moments like a deer in headlights.

Papyrus turned to her.

"Come on in, human! It's okay! You're letting the warm out!"

With that Frisk rushed inside and closed the door, feeling bad she wasted valuable heat. She self consciously wiped her shoes on the bone mat placed in front of the door for what seemed like that purpose. She distantly noted she had accumulated a lot of snow in her time out.

Papyrus took his cape off roughly and hung it on the back of the door, causing Frisk to shuffle away. Her skin had started burning from warming up after such a long time in the cold. However, she couldn't stop shaking for the life of her.

She looked around slowly.

The house was rather normal looking. The carpet was a pleasant shade of purple, and the walls were a smooth orange. There was a light green sofa off against one wall, and a flat screen tv on the opposite wall. A table sat on the wall next to the door, a single plate with a rock on it. The rock was covered in sprinkles and... fur?

Frisk was startled by the thump of Papyrus's boots as he dashed up the stairs, shouting something. Frisk was left to stand shyly in the living room.

Frisk adjusted her bag. Her shoulder had started to ache, as well as her legs. She had been up and about all day…

That couch sure did look nice.

At the same time a part of her wished she was back in the numbness of the cold. Her whole body was burning. She knew what it felt like to warm up her hands on a winter day and feel them burn, but this was ten times worse. Not to mention her clothes were damp from the snow.

There was another thump from upstairs, and more shouting. Then a rumbly voice she recognized as Sans.

She couldn't hear his words, but for some reason she got the feeling he was annoyed.

Papyrus returned a few seconds later, Sans stumbling behind him. He had taken off his coat and was wearing a white t-shirt with a logo of a wolf on it.

Papyrus turned to glare at Sans, waiting for something.

Sans blinked groggily and looked from his brother to her.

"… hey, snap pea." His voice was flat, making her feel more awkward than ever.

"Sans! The human may have hypothermia! Do something!" Papyrus yelled, stomping his foot.

"…that wouldn't be too _cool, would it?_ Heh."

"SANS!"

"Okay, okay, don't give me the _cold_ shoulder now." The skeleton grinned and approached Frisk. It took Frisk a few moments to realize the sin that had just been committed.

Papyrus grunted in frustration and threw his body on the couch forcefully, making the springs squeak. He then shoved his head into the cushions and screamed.

Sans watched in amusement before turning to her.

"Ya should've seen this coming, puppo."

"…"

"Why didn't you bring a coat or something." Sans asked.

"D-don't have one…" _What am I, a walking coat Rack?_

Sans blinked slowly.

"Okay, weird. But okay. Paps, in the closet upstairs there should be blankets on the top shelf. Go get 'em."

Papyrus leaped off the couch and said something not even the greatest speech therapist could make out and ran up the stairs.

Frisk watched with wide eyes.

"… you know, you don't have t-"

Sans raised his finger dangerously close to her face in a shushing motion with an all too cheeky grin.

"Shaddup. Would you rather be out there freezing to death? Paps wouldn't be happy and I'd have to fill out paperwork."

Frisk raised an eyebrow.

"Paperwork?"

"Paperwork."

"But you-"

"Paper. Work."

Frisk pushed his finger away.

"You'd have to fill out paper work if I died _inside_ your house, or maybe on your porch."

"Naw, if you died in Snowdin forest while I was on sentry duty I'd have to fill out paperwork. If you died in here I don't think anyone would care. Except Paps. Dead bodies aren't sanitary."

Frisk stared at the skeleton, eyes narrowed.

"…yeah… sanitary… that sure makes me feel better being here." She said dryly. She couldn't help but be slightly amused- albeit still kinda scared.

Sans winked at her.

"Glad that's so." He chuckled.

"HUMAN! I HAVE BROUGHT THE BLANKETS?"

As Frisk turned to face Papyrus she was hit by the worlds biggest stash of blankets. There was so many she ended up falling onto the floor and getting tangled in the giant ball.

"Is that enough?" Papyrus asked from above. Frisk was shocked silent.

_Who in their right mind would need this many freaking blankets!?_

"… you didn't have to get every single blanket we owned, bro."

"That isn't every single blanket. I have more in my room, and we have yours too."

"No thank you!" Frisk said hastily from under the mass of blankets. She was scared her voice was too muffled to hear. Finally, she stuck her head out from under the mass, breathing in sweet air. _Oh dear god…_

Sans snorted in amusement, while Papyrus threw him a confused glance.

"While you get comfy, human, I shall make you the famous meatballs of the Great Chef Papyrus!"

Papyrus ran towards what could be assumed to be the kitchen.

"… he's got a hella lot of energy…" Frisk muttered.

"Well, that's my bro for you. See what I meant? He doesn't mean no harm."

Frisk looked up at Sans, and caught a relieved look on his face.

_Was he scared I'd hurt him?_

Sans stretched his arms and then walked over to the couch, plopping himself onto it.

Frisk didn't move from her spot on the floor.

Sans stared at her through half lidded eyes, seemingly contemplating something, before patting the spot on the couch beside him.

Frisk edged under the blanket.

"A-are you… I could… "

Sans sighed.

"Do I have to go get a doggie treat? Or maybe the rolled up newspaper. Get over here."

Frisk glared at him before grabbing the wad of blankets and walking over, sitting down. She felt ten times more awkward now, and messed with the collar of her sweater. She eventually pulled the blankets up around her and positioned them into something that resembled a nest.

Sans was completely quiet, staring at the blank tv. Frisk didn't say anything. She silently put her bag on the floor under the armrest.

She was now pretty warm- and drowsy- when Papyrus came dashing in from the kitchen, holding a tray. A strong, burnt smell assaulted her nose.

Sans lazily looked at his brother as Frisk flinched.

_Those don't smell too… nice… Also, don't you make spaghetti with meatballs or something?_

Papyrus shoved the tray into their faces, and Frisk felt heat radiating from it, telling her it was fresh from the oven. Misshapen, sad little things that at least somewhat resembled meatballs sat on the foil.

Frisk pulled her head further under the blankets.

"Human, brother, try them! They may be my best batch yet!"

The tray was then shoved further into their faces.

Sans muttered a tired "sure bro" and reached up, grabbing the one closest to him. He then promptly ate it. Frisk couldn't help wondering again how they could eat.

"Well, brother?"

Sans hesitated. _Oh no…_

"Real good, Papy."

They both turned and gazed at Frisk, waiting.

Frisk swallowed hard.

_I'd be rude not to… and I am hungry… so…_

Frisk shakily freed a hand from her blankets and reached forward, grabbing the smallest one she could. It was burning hot, but she put the little meat ball in her mouth anyways.

…indescribable…

Frisk fought the urge to spit it back up and swallowed the…thing… giving Papyrus a thumbs up so she didn't gag.

The joy on his face nearly made up for it.

"Wowie, really? You like it? Here, have them all!" Papyrus put the tray closer.

Frisk shook her head.

"I-I'm sorry… I-I'm not too h-hungry right now… maybe tomorrow?"

Papyrus blinked.

"Sure, human! You must be tired. You are spending the night, right?"

Frisk stiffened a little.

_A-am I?_

One glance at Papyrus's hope filled face made her mind up for her.

"S-sure, if… that's… okay…" she shrugged.

The tall skeleton leaped into the air.

"OF COURSE, HUMAN!"

Papyrus did a little dance before looking down at Sans.

Sans looked back up at him with one eye, the other closed.

"Sans? … can I go to bed now?"

"Why are ya asking me?"

"…bedtime story?"

"Oh."

Frisk tilted her head.

_Bedtime…story…? Sans really does baby you…_

A quick look from Sans told her to hold her tongue.

The older brother peeled himself from the couch, yawning.

"Alright, I'm coming. You." He pointed at her. "The bathrooms upstairs. The room before the room with the keep out sign. If ya need anything, we'll be in the first room up the stairs. If you need a drink or something help yourself, the kitchen is over there."

Papyrus had left to put his tray of meatballs in the kitchen and now was running up the stairs.

She wondered how the poor stairs took so much abuse.

Sans followed slowly, his steps making no noise in comparison.

Frisk watched him go.

"T-thanks…" she said, a little too late, she thought.

To her surprise Sans turned and winked at her before disappearing up the steps.

_He really does have the hearing of a wolf…_

After a few minutes of sitting around Frisk decided she should probably go to the bathroom. She rummaged through her bag to find the toothbrush and toothpaste Asgore gave her before wandering nervously up the stairs, shutting the light off on her way.

After she did so she returned to the couch, nuzzling back under the blankets. She pulled her scarf off and put it in her bag, reaching in to pull out the water bottle and bag of jerky she took with her.

The bottle was half frozen, and the jerky was cold and hard. At least it was something, though. She still had the can of stew, but that required getting up and cooking it. And she didn't want to do that in the skeletons house.

It was odd, she mused, that she was now sleeping in the house of the people who scared the everliving crap out of her a few hours ago. It was playing itself in a similar manner to Asgore and the ruins, except they acted more like friends than a fatherly figure.

She was pretty comfortable with Papyrus, even though they had just fought. He was sweet and, all though not the brightest, a very kind person.

Sans seemed nice too, but something about him unsettled her and she felt that feeling would never go away.

She had to admit she was growing increasingly fond of the two of them.

Frisk sat up, looking out the window. The snow outside was almost breathtaking, golden hues glowing across the glittering white. It was so homely, and she wished someplace like this could be on the surface.

Frisk laid back down, her mind swimming despite her weariness.

Frisk stared at the ceiling, feeling her breathing even out.

Just as she was closing her eyes she felt a presence in the room, and heard the faintest shuffle of fabric.

Frisk felt herself tense up, her eyes slowly turning towards the stairs.

Sans was walking down, the faint light reflecting off of his skull.

He walked down the stairs silently and went into the kitchen. Frisk had to admire his ability to walk completely silent and fluidly, like he really was part wolf.

Could she do that too?

_Maybe… being a… werewolf of sorts is a little good. Maybe…_

She knew how she would be looked at by other humans once she returned.

But did that matter when down here she was viewed as just fine… once they got past the fact of her being human.

Frisk smiled softly, feeling a warm happiness. The world above was just to big for her to belong, to fit and lead an life people cared about.

Down here was too small to not care about anyone, no matter who they were.

Or maybe it was a trait of monsters to care? Hell if she knew.

Frisk forcefully shut her eyes as Sans returned. She tried to listen to him, but he was like a ghost. He didn't exist unless she could see him…

Until she felt the couch seat move.

Frisk cracked her eye open and found the skeleton sitting against the couch, on the floor. He had a greasy bag clutched in one hand and a remote in the other.

He clicked the TV on, and Frisk had to shut her eyes from the sudden blue light.

Everything was silent for a few moments until she heard the rustle of the bag, and she assumed Sans was digging into his dinner.

She assumed wrong.

She knew this when something that smelled like heaven was shoved in her face.

"I'm assuming you're hungry, snap pea."

Frisk's eyes snapped open in surprise.

Sans's grin grew wider.

"Sorry but I know you're not sleeping. I may be empty headed, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid." Sans knocked his skull, making Frisk groan.

"… hrrr, what gave me away?"

Frisk sat up stretching her legs.

" breathing."

"Oh."

Sans raised a brow.

"You gonna take this or what?"

Frisk looked down at the burger.

"…sure? No onions, right?"

"Nope. I don't eat that shit."

Frisk glared at him.

"Language."

"Number one, it's my house. I can be as foul mouthed as I want. Two, I'm too lazy to censor myself. Three, it's true."

Frisk sighed and nodded, taking the food.

"Just cause it's true doesn't mean you have to say it. If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all." She said sarcastically.

Sans chuckled.

"Yeah, onions have feelings. Sure. I don't care, they're little shits."

Frisk's ear twitched.

"Wow, you sure do feel strongly about onions. Thanks for the food, though…"She said, unwrapping the burger.

"Yeah." Sans replied, going back into the bag. He pulled out another burger and a large carton of fries.

"Help yourself. You get kudos after before." Sans held the fries up.

"Huh?"

"What you did for my brother. Not only did ya spare him, you downed one of his meatballs."

Frisk huffed.

"Oh yeah… I honestly don't know which is worse…"

"It's better than what he used to make before. It's somewhat edible. Maybe he'll make something you can call food in a year. But you gotta admit, he tries real hard."

Frisk was still for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, I guess. Maybe a little too hard." She said before taking a bite out of her burger. It was a little cool, but it had a good burst of flavor. It tasted more like a homemade burger than anything.

Something flashed in Sans's eyes.

"Better too hard than not hard enough."

Frisk blinked.

"I guess. Hey, where did you get this, anyways?" Frisk asked, pointing at the burger.

Sans turned back to the TV.

"Grillby's. I'll take you there tomorrow if you want. It's real nice, lots of good folk there."

Frisk looked away.

"I… guess…"

She had planned on keeping on her journey… but maybe spending some time here wouldn't be so bad.

She actually looked forward to it.

"Welp, anyways, what are you in the mood to watch?" Sans asked.

"I dunno." Frisk answered.

Sans pressed a button, and a channel display came up.

"Well, there's some stupid gossip show called office girls, Chucky, monster shat, or 22 wedding dresses."

"Not chucky." Frisk said hastily.

Sans turned to her, amused.

"What, you scared of a little doll or something?"

"Shut up."

Sans snorted.

Frisk huffed, taking a few fries.

"Welp, 22 wedding dresses it is."

Frisk squinted, looking closer at the screen.

"Is that on all week?"

"That's the only thing that channel plays."

"… weird."

Sans hummed in agreement and pressed another button, turning the movie on.

"By the way, you can stay here as long as you need too. Paps gets real lonely sometimes, I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

With that, he went quiet.

The movie was surprisingly interesting, but Frisk felt herself drowsing off regardless. Near the end she could hear Sans snoring on the floor.

She vaguely wondered why he wasn't in his own room sleeping, but remembered he probably fell asleep during the movie.

As the credits rolled, the TV shut itself off, leaving the room in darkness. The blank screen made her uneasy.

Frisk closed her eyes and let the soft sounds of Sans's snoring lull her into unconsciousness.

…

Frisk was unceremoniously woken up by yelling.

"YOU LAZY BONES, WAKE UP!"

This was followed by groaning.

Frisk groggily realized Sans wasn't on the floor anymore. He must have moved while she was asleep.

"SANS!"

Frisk sat up, yawning. She wanted to go back to sleep herself.

"WAKE UP!"

"I'm up, I'm up…" Sans replied from upstairs.

Papyrus came stomping down, his cape and scarf trailing after him.

"Human, you are up! I hope you had a good nights sleep! I must attend to my puzzles, please watch my brother for me."

Before Frisk could reply, the flamboyant skeleton was already out the door.

Frisk stared in his direction.

"…huh."

Sans came down the stairs, looking half asleep.

"Uuuuuuuuugggghhh…"

"… good… morning…"

"Bad mornings…" Sans grumbled back.

Frisk watched as the skeleton made his way to the kitchen, his feet dragging in the ground. He was wearing only one sock.

 _Someone's not a morning person._ Frisk observed.

Sans returned with a coffee pot full of dark black coffee. He sat on the couch next to her and began drinking the coffee black, straight from the coffee pot.

Frisk stared at the skeleton like he had grown pink wings.

The lights in his eye sockets slowly moved to her.

"…what?"

"…you're… never mind."

Frisk shook her head and stood up, shoving the blankets off her and moving up the stairs to the bathroom.

When she returned, Sans had finished the coffee and had put his jacket back on, as well as his slippers.

"I'm goin' to Grillby's, wanna come?" He asked, a lazy grin back on his face.

"Sure… hold on." Frisk was a little peeved he was going so soon, but she had said she'd go last night. So she decided all she could do was go over to her bag and grab her scarf, and fix the blankets on the couch to make them somewhat presentable.

Sans had opened the door, letting cold air in.

Frisk glared it him, pulling her purple scarf around her neck.

"You're letting cold air in."

"So? Paps not here."

"Nnnngggh." She didn't want to deal with the cold again.

Sans walked out the door, and Frisk followed wordlessly.

The town wasn't as pretty as it was at night, but it still held that homely quality to it. There were a few monsters scattered about, all warm and friendly looking. A few of them waved at Sans, and he grinned back at them.

_I guess everyone knows everyone in such a small town._

However, she noticed after while Sans's wolfish grin felt tight, and a few older monsters have him frightened or even unfriendly looks. Sans seemed to ignore them but she felt a tense atmosphere develop.

Frisk caught sight of Snowdrake, who was talking to two little monsters with icicles sticking from their heads. She resisted the urge to say hi (and save the two little monsters from pun-ishment) and kept on following Sans.

The snow was extra crisp, crunching loudly under her feet. It was a little hard to walk in, but Sans seemed to have no issue at all.

She'd get used to it.

They stopped in front of a little building that said "Lifary" on the front.

"This is the library. The sign is misspelled."

Frisk stared at it.

"How'd they manage that?"

"Beyond me."

Sans kept on walking through the town. They eventually came to what Frisk assumed to by Grillby's, the biggest building in town.

Sans opened the door, hitting the bell in the top of the door. The sound was soft and pleasant.

Frisk stopped quick to kick snow off of her shoes before entering.

The restaurant was very warm and welcoming on the inside. The wooden floor was well polished, and the walls lit by little lanterns placed at intervals along its length. There were various tables around, and a front bar counter with stools. Various fake fur skins were hung on the walls, and the cloth on the front counter seemed to be made out of the same stuff. There were a handful of monsters about, and Frisk recognized the Greater dog sitting at the largest table.

Behind the counter was a flame monster cleaning a glass, and behind him were a various assortment of bottles.

When Sans had said nice, she didn't think of this. Despite that, she liked it. It felt… homely, just like the rest of the town.

Sans lead her to the stools in the front, and they passed Lesser dog. Frisk felt a twinge of fear seeing the dog again, but it looked completely absorbed in the game of chess it seemed to be playing against itself. It was growling softly.

Near the Lesser dog was a tall creature in a black cloak that covered its face and body. It seemed to be smoking something that smelled very odd.

Frisk shook herself and climbed onto the stool next to Sans. The stools were rather large in size, probably to accommodate for the larger monsters.

"Alright, were here. Whatcha think?" Sans asked, resting his head on the counter.

Frisk looked around again, feeling a few eyes turn to her.

"Ummm….it's… nice, I guess…"

Sans blinked slowly.

"Cool. So, whadya want?"

Frisk jumped a little.

"Huh? Oh, um… I don't want to… bother…"

"Okay, remember our little discussion about dead bodies being unsanitary? You need food to live. Whaddya want?"

Frisk shrunk in on herself. She didn't know how, but The flame monster seemed amused.

"I guess… fries?"

"That sounds cool. I guess I'll get that too. Hey, Grillby, we'll have a double order of fries." Sans said to the fire monster.

The fire monster- Grillby- nodded before going into a room in the back.

Sans pulled his head off the table, scratching his head.

"So, while we're waiting for the grub, I wanted to ask ya something. I forgot to ask you yesterday."

"Hmmm?" Frisk hummed absentmindedly, not looking at him.

Suddenly, the air around her seemed colder, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Frisk's head snapped up, turning to Sans.

His eyes were pitch black.

"I've gotta ask… do you know anything about a _talking flower?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyeh


	11. Bookworm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is a big neeerd

Frisk's heart flopped and the blood drained from her face.

Her ears flattened against her head upon seeing the pitch black eye sockets. It felt like they were pulling her soul from her body and into their dark depths.

"I-I… y-yeah…" Frisk stuttered.

A crystal clear image of powder blue petals and a haunting grin pushed its way into her mind.

Sans blinked. The lights in his eyes returned, and it was as if his serious expression before was nothing but a transformation.

It still didn't shake the deep feeling of dread that had pushed its way into the core of her being.

"Ah, so you know all about it… the echo flower. They grow even in these cold conditions. They're really special in that regard. And, as you _should_ know," his eye lights flickered. " they repeat anything said to them, over and over. Now, somethin' interesting has been happening to Paps recently. He says he has meet a talking flower. This flower gives him flattery… advice… _predictions…_ someone must be using an echo flower to play a prank."

The hairs on the back of Frisk's neck stood on end as her heart throbbed.

_Papyrus talks to Flowey? If that's true… that's bad… but…_

Sans sighed and stretched, his eyes moving from her to something behind her.

"Cool, the grubs here." Sans stated.

Frisk turned her body to face Grillby. He placed two containers of perfectly cooked fries in front of them before walking back to the cup he was cleaning before hand.

Frisk wasn't hungry anymore.

Sans took the longest one from his container and placed half of it in his mouth, the other half sticking out.

"Hey, sorry if I looked pretty _fri_ -ky before. Didn't mean to scare ya."

Frisk forced herself to stiffly shrug and then halfheartedly eat on of her fries. They were nice and warm, with little salt. They had a small new taste that fries from aboveground didn’t have, but it wasn’t bad.

She ignored his pun.

Sans's gaze lingered on her for a moment longer.

"Heh, you get scared by everything. There a reason for that?"

Frisk shook her head.

"Not… really. I've always been a jumpy and introverted person… and being here doesn't exactly help… no offense!" Frisk added the last part hastily.

Luckily, Sans didn't seem to care.

Sans turned to his food. He grabbed a glass ketchup bottle to his right.

"No offense taken. I'm sure a monster would be pretty jumpy up on the surface for the first time too. I’d probably be, heh.”

Frisk nodded softly. _Chances are, a monster wouldn't make it five minutes before someone shoots it…_

The thought made Frisk feel guilty.

_Monsters are so much more accepting… maybe Because of how different they all are. None of them fit into a single puzzle, but they've made their own puzzle to fit into._

Frisk looked over again, thinking about adding a little ketchup to her fries.

Sans was _drinking_ out of the bottle like it was a normal beverage to be had while dining.

"…Sans?"

Sans looked over at her and lowered the bottle, wiping his mouth.

"Yeah?"

Frisk glared at him.

"…no"

Sans raised a brow-bone.

"No?"

"No. That's just… no."

Sans gave her a taunting look and raised the bottle to his mouth again.

"Come at me."

"Sa-"

Sans continued his leisurely drinking.

Frisk scooted a few inches away.

"People. Use. That. Why? Not only is that unsanitary, but it's just nasty!"

Sans placed the empty bottle down on the counter.

"Naw, you think it's nasty. I don't. And what are you gonna do about it anyways?"

Frisk looked down at her fries angrily.

_What am I gonna do about it? I'm gonna… er…_

"…"

"Huh? Is that silence I hear?" Sans taunted.

Frisk got a light bulb.

"I could…" she grinned.

"Give Papyrus the TALK"

Sans reeled back dramatically.

"Wha? How'd you…"

"Come one, the guy practically screams sheltered."

Sans pointed his finger at her.

"Don't you dare corrupt my baby brother." Sans huffed.

"Shouldn't have taunted me then." Frisk said and smugly raised a French fry to her mouth.

Sans threw one of his fries at her, and she _tried_ to catch it in her mouth.

It ended up bouncing off her nose and onto the floor.

"… awww… I missed." Frisk stared down at the poor stick of potato.

She could hear "hello darkness my old friend" in her ears.

Sans started laughing loudly.

"Oh dear lord you looked like a dog missing a treat! That was good."

Frisk's cheeks burned.

_Last time I try to act cool_

"Awmygawd do it again." Sans huffed, picking up a French fri.

"Come one, noooo…" Frisk replied.

"Pweeeaaaassse? Try to catch it!"

"…fine. If you do it."

"We'll take turns."

Sans threw the prize, and this time Frisk caught it.

"Take that." She leaned back and rested her elbow on the counter in a pose.

"Your turn."

Frisk picked up one of her fries.

She tossed it towards Sans, but when he tried to catch it it went through his nose-hole.

Frisk grabbed her gut and started laughing so hard she cried.

"It-it went….oh my god."

Sans hit his head on the table and started hysterically laughing. He also sneezed… somehow.

Grillby walked over to them and leaned in, making Frisk a little nervous she would catch one of them on fire. His voice was soft and crackled like a fireplace.

"Ssanss… I know you're having fun with your new girlfriend… but pleasse sstop throwing friess like a cchild."

Frisk raised an eyebrow while Sans glared at Grillby with an unamused expression.

"Don't think it works like that, pal."

Grillby waved a hand at Sans and walked away.

Frisk looked down.

_I don't think that works at all… I… hope? That'd be creepy…_

Frisk shivered thinking about it.

Sans picked up an apparently empty container of fries.

"Welp, I'm done. Hey, why don't you explore the town while I go do my job? Ya know where the house is, right?"

Frisk looked over at him.

"…yeah… I guess."

"Good. Oh, and I'm flat broke right now. Care to foot the bill?"

Frisk felt her ears and tail fluff up.

"…"

Sans chuckled.

"Don't give me that look, I'm just kiddin. Joking. Hey Grill, put it on my tab."

With that Sans dumped his container in the trash and left, the bell chiming softly after him.

Frisk's eyes lingered on the door.

She still couldn't get a hold on how she felt about him.

Frisk turned back, staring at the bottles lined up neatly across the counter. The dim lights reflected off their shiny, spotless surfaces.

At moments he scared the everliving crap out of her, and then two minutes later was making her laugh her heart out.

Frisk scratched the back of her ear.

_Before… he knows who Flowey is. That echo flower stuff… he knows… and he wasn't happy. But is he unhappy with me or the flower?_

Frisk mindlessly lifted the last of her fries to her mouth.

_He still has that aura around him that I don't like. But it's probably the… wolf thing. I forgot to ask about that… crap._

Frisk mentally hit herself before getting up and throwing away her trash.

The wind had picked up outside, and it blew clusters of snow into the air.

Frisk stepped out into the cold, wrapping her arms around herself.

She heard a soft click behind her, like nails on a floor. She stiffened, her ears becoming like posts.

"You cold?"

The voice was rough and deep, with a growl to it that turned her blood to ice. Frisk turned slowly.

Standing in the doorway was the cloaked figure from inside. Something seemed to be glowing from within his hood and giving off smoke, like a cigarette…

Except it smelled like horribly made biscuits.

It's arms were crossed, but covered in black cloth.

Frisk took a few steps back in the snow, her mind racing. Her instincts screamed at her.

"…um…n-n-no… I'm f-fine…"

Frisk swallowed hard.

The creature laughed deeply and raised its head slightly.

Frisk caught a glimpse of an eye the color of ice, the pupil a thin streak of coal.

"Humans don't do well 'round here. Better watch yourself."

Frisk swallowed hard and tried not to let her throat make the growl it was trying to make.

"W-who are you?" She asked.

The creature looked down and started to walk away. It's footsteps were well placed and swift, its loping stride full of experience.

"Out here, I'm just some guy. I'm sure we'll meet again. But I'll be somebody else entirely."

With that he left, moving fast across the snow.

Frisk stayed still, watching to make sure he left.

_Who the hell… I… don't like him…_

Frisk shook herself and decided to walk around.

She walked towards the Christmas tree in the center of the town. It was covered in snow, but still tall and prideful.

There was a large monster kneeling beside it, as well as a skinny blue monster child with spikes and apparently no arms standing to one side. His eyes were daggers glaring at any soul who happened to pass by.

Further on Frisk stopped by the Library. The building was small and looked unkept, like it was hardly used. There was a bright yellow sign in the window.

Frisk walked up to it, putting her fingertips on the cold glass as she read.

_Help wanted, part time._

Frisk stared at the sign for a few more heartbeats, her breath fogging the glass.

_Ya know… I cooouuulllddd… hmmm…_

Frisk found her heart beating nervously.

_Am I? … I think I have too… if I ever want to keep going, I need to make some cash. And it would be nice helping out here. They look like they need it._

Frisk took a couple more nervous breaths before walking inside.

The library was void of any life, besides a female monster sitting at one of the tables with a large notebook and a purple lizard monster with long fangs at the front desk.

She could feel his eyes on her as she walked in.

"Yes, I know library is misspelled." He said as soon as she reached the desk.

Frisk put her hands up.

"Oh, n-no, that's not why I'm here… I just… saw t-the sign outside."

Frisk froze up and cursed at her internal introvert.

The librarian lit up.

"Oh, really? You would really want to help us organize and clean the place? We can't give you much but we really would appreciate the help."

Frisk felt a rush of sympathy.

_I do need some… gold... whatever the currency is, but… this place does need help…_

"You… don't have too… pay, you know… I could just… volunteer?"

The librarian shook his head.

"No, we couldn't. If it were just organizing the books, maybe. But we need someone to do a list of stuff, like help fix the misspelled sign out there to cleaning up. No one wants to leave their warm houses and do that. Speaking of which… shouldn't you wear a coat? You don't look like a cold-resistant monster… you don't even look like a monster, now that I think about it."

Frisk's tail fluffed up in alarm.

"I'm fine, I don't… need a coat."

_Yes I do._

The librarian looked at her for a few more moments before moving on.

"Alrighty. Are you sure you'd like to take the position? You can leave it at any time you want, we get that everyone has lives to lead."

Frisk paused for a moment.

"Umm… yeah, I'll take it. I have a… while, I guess… so I could do it."

The lizards face it up.

"Really? That's great! Hold on, I'll show you around."

The lizard monster jumped up from his desk, looking as if an angle had graced him from up high.

Aside from finding it hilarious, Frisk felt a warmth gathering in her chest.

Maybe she could stay for awhile.

…

Frisk had done everything the Lizard asked her to do for the day, and then decided to put part two of her plan in action.

Here she could read up about the monsters and their history.

Frisk had sat down with a large book that looked like a school students worst nightmare. However, it was more like a dream to her… history, lore, and more. (lol that rhymes)

She eventually asked if she could check it out, and the librarian was more than happy to let her take it out for a bit.

Frisk felt awkward lugging the thing back to the skeletons house.

Upon reaching her destination, Frisk happily made her blanket nest on the couch and started reading.

She had made it through a section on Boss Monsters when Papyrus came bursting through the door.

He looked slightly unnerved, which was out of character.

Frisk looked up, feeling a little self conscious but also concerned.

"Hello Papyrus… is something… wrong?"

Papyrus jumped slightly, and adjusted his scarf.

"Oh, human! Of course not! I just had a talk with my friend Undyne, is all! Nothing the Great Papyrus can't handle!"

Frisk tilted her head.

_That name again…_

Papyrus's face brightened up some more.

"So, I've heard you started helping at the library! Is that true?"

Frisk looked down and nodded, trying not to point out the giant book in her face.

"Wowie, that's mighty neat! That means you are going to be staying awhile! And that means I'll have one more person to eat my gourmet meatballs, Nyeh heh heh! By the way, I didn't know you liked books, human."

Frisk made herself even smaller. Whether it was the mention of meatballs or the book she was unsure.

"My brother also used to read a lot. Mostly boring sciency books though. He would read quantum physics books, technology books, books about wolves and dogs… he doesn't seem to read anything but bad puns anymore." The last sentence was filled with disapproval.

Frisk looked up curiously, her ears pricked.

_Wolf book? Why? Well, he does seem to like them… it doesn't fit with quantum physics though… what do Wolves and quantum physics have in common! Talk about extremes…_

Papyrus took off his boots and placed them neatly by the door, ignoring the snow melting on them.

He then looked over at her hopefully.

"Human, can you please help me develop my puzzle skills by playing some puzzles with me?"

Frisk stared at him before sighing and giving into those puppy dog eyes.

Seriously, who can say no to Papyrus?

…

Over the next few days Frisk found she was actually good at sudoku. However, she couldn't solve a word jumble for the life of her.

The librarian was beyond thrilled when she kept returning to help. She even fixed the sign outside… though came back almost at the point of hyperthermia again and made Papyrus freak out.

She was feeling much more comfortable with the Skeletons. Between the puzzles and games with Papyrus and the late night TV and daily expeditions to Grillby's with Sans she was starting to really enjoy their friendship.

She didn't have much gold yet, but she didn't care too much about it anymore.

She was even starting to meet some other monsters in town through Sans. Sans was well known and well liked among the younger monsters, so they would often approach. The older monsters would too, though usually to ask uncomfortable questions about Sans.

SHe quickly learned how reserved Sans really was. He was tightly friendly outside and to her and Papyrus, but he spent a great deal of time in his room, or sitting silently in front of the couch late at night.

He came with her to the library once, and he just sat followed her around while she did her chores dead silent. He didn't talk nor make a sound, like a ghost. He just stood and watched, and it creeped her out.

She assumed he was in a bad mood.

He had many moments like this, and sometimes he would get really tense and quickly make any excuse to get away. She felt bad When this happened, but Papyrus assured her he was always like this. Unpredictable.

When she wasn't bending to Papyrus's will, helping at the library or trying to make sense of Sans, she was reading. She wanted to know more about monsters and their culture. It wasn't like human history- where they told a repeated lie about Columbus finding America when it was actually not how it went- but fresh new information that thrilled her. Sans even joked once that she should get glasses so they couldn't tell her apart from the local librarian.

Frisk argued she wasn't a Lizard.

Frisk eventually wandered to the local store.

It was very small, run by a single bunny woman whose sister owned the inn next door.

She was very kind, though Frisk didn't like her nails. They looked so sharp they could cut through metal.

Frisk bought a pair of purple gloves, so her hands wouldn't freeze off. She had to push through her fear of shopping (the shopkeepers nails didn't help the matter) and went on her way.

The gloves were lined with soft fur inside, and she immediately fell in love.

She didn't even take them off when she sat down to read at the library. The feeling of the fabric on the paper annoyed her for no logical reason, but she refused to remove them.

She was startled when she felt a soft tap on her shoulder.

It was the Librarian.

"Frisk, there is someone outside who is requesting to see you."

Frisk blinked slowly.

_Is it Sans? Why doesn't he come inside? Is he in one of his moods?_

Frisk hastily said thank you and walked outside.

And who she saw was anyone but the familiar, friendly skeleton.


	12. The True Heroine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets someone very... hot blooded

As Frisk walked out of the library she almost got impaled by an arrow.

She jumped back, the point grazing her chest.

Frisk felt sweat gather on her brow and her heart speed up to a million miles per hour. Her eyes slowly wandered from the tip of the drawn arrow to the hands holding the bow, to the face of her… visitor.

She was a fish-like monster, with shiny blue skin and an animalistic yellow eye. Her left eye was covered by a beat up eyepatch. She wore a heavy brown coat over a blue shirt with a sun in the middle. Her mouth was bared in a snarl, showing off sharp yellow teeth.

She had red fins that fanned from the side of her head and blazing red hair held up in a ponytail by a gold ribbon. She had a quiver with arrows poking up from one shoulder.

Her eye was narrowed with a burning rage, and her hold on the arrow on her bow firm.

Frisk couldn't form words, her body shaking.

"You. Human scum. Are coming with me." The fish said firmly, her voice cold.

Frisk began to studder.

"W-w-"

The fish drew the arrow back slightly farther.

"No questions. _Move._ " The fish's voice was sharper than the tip of the arrow she held.

Frisk shakily complied, forgetting everything else but sheer terror.

_What did this stranger want with her? What did she do? She thought she was safe here._

The fish walked closely behind, the arrow dangerously close to Frisk's back. Frisk shivered and walked on, her steps uncertain and clumsy.

They went past the welcoming house of the skeleton brothers, and into a clear path by the river. The water was completely frozen over, and the distance hidden by a heavy icy fog.

Frisk's throat tightened. _No ones here… oh no…_

As they walked by a sturdy spruce tree, she caught a glimpse of yellow.

One of those yellow stars she had seen before sat beneath the needles, glowing bright.

Frisk felt a strong connection to it, and her feet stoped suddenly.

The arrow jabbed her back precariously.

" _Keep moving!"_ The fish growled.

Frisk whimpered and forced her feet to keep moving. As they moved past, Frisk tried to touch the star with her tail. The tip lightly brushed the star.

Frisk felt a strong jolt of energy and warmth that made her flinch. It ebbed away as soon as it came, however, and she didn't have time to think about it as she was forced to move onward.

Eventually they came to the end of the stretch of land, right in front of a hill.

" _Stop."_ The fish growled.

Frisk froze, her limbs stiff with fear. She was trembling now.

_What is she going to do…_

A tightness in Frisk's stomach told her she already knew the most likely answer.

Panic flared up in her chest.

_What am I going to do?! I should've ran back into the library! I'm too far away now… unless maybe… I…_

Frisk's mind whirled until she thought she was going to throw up.

She turned back to face the Fish, eyes wide.

As the fish opened her mouth to talk, Frisk hastily knelt down and picked up a handful of snow, chucking it at the fishes eye.

She didn't expect this, and hissed as the cold substance collided with her face.

Frisk realized she _screwed_ up, but didn't stay to think on it. Her legs started moving involuntarily as she ran as fast as she could back towards Snowdin.

_If I can get back, I can get help! Please…_

She got halfway across the clearing when she heard a voice behind her.

"You shouldn't have done that, _human."_

There was a sharp snap, and the next moment red hit pain blazed through her torso.

Frisk stumbled over, feeling the arrow that had hit her dig deeper, making her gasp.

She stayed still after that, the pain paralyzing her.

_No… no… it hurts…_

Frisk's eyes grew watery, and she couldn't stop the tears that began to run down her face.

There was the crunch of footsteps behind her, and soon the fish was standing over her, looking royally pissed.

Something flashed in the monsters eye, but Frisk couldn't catch it. The fabric around the arrow was starting to feel warm and sticky.

The fish raised her hand.

"Farewell, human."

A glowing blue spear materialized in her hand, and Frisk watched it come down in the few seconds she had before the world went black.

The next thing she felt was weightless, like she was floating in a dark void that never ended. She couldn't think or breathe or hear, only _feel._

Then she was right back in the snow, standing beside the spruce tree with the fish behind her.

Frisk drew in a desperate breath, the adrenaline and fear bursting forth. She stumbled into the snow, unable to process _what the hell_ just happened.

"What the- Get up!" The fish snapped.

Frisk looked back at her, shaking. She touched the place where the arrow had hit her with her hand, but nothing remained but a faint ache.

She had died.

_Again._

Her mind slowly put the pieces together.

_T-this… happened l-l-last time… with the d-dog… I-it was that st-star…_

Frisk fought back tears and swallowed hard, feeling the powerful sensation deep in her soul she had experienced many times before.

This caused her mind to clear slightly.

"Why… are you doing this?" Frisk asked, evenly. Her panic was going down surprisingly fast- replaced with DETERMINATION that must come from just _dying_ not to long ago.

The fish's eye twitched.

"I'm taking your soul and giving it to the king." She growled.

Frisk's ears moved back slightly, but her determination grew. The logical part of her mind whimpered pitifully, but the hidden part was growing stronger.

"Then I'll be able to join the royal guard, like I've always dreamed." The fish added.

Frisk's ears pricked up in surprise.

_I've heard that before… wait, didn't Papyrus have a friend… who he said he worked with?_

"Are you friends with Papyrus?" Frisk blurted out.

The fish blinked. Then she lowered her bow.

"Yes, I know him. The damn skeleton was _supposed_ to capture you, but it seems he's made friends with a fucking human instead."

The strong language sounded in place coming out of the monsters mouth.

Frisk Inched back ever so slightly, moving her arm near her pocket.

"Well… do you… really need to be in the royal guard? Papyrus-"

The fish stomped in anger.

"Hell yes I do! I've worked so damn hard my entire life to get in that damn guard, but that stupid dog always gets me! I can't do well in this cold environment, but if I could just… but that's not the only reason I need your soul, human! We've been trapped down her for ages… all because of your race! You trapped us down here and it's my duty to help bring the justice we need!" The fish bared her teeth, and Frisk was halfway between returning the gesture or tucking her tail between her legs.

The smallest thing could tip her in either way now, and she hoped this rush of determination lasted.

Frisk narrowed her eyes.

"What did I do?"

The fish monster's eye opened a little wider.

"H-huh? What did you do? You're a human, that's what!"

"And if you were a human and I were a monster, how would you feel?" Frisk countered.

The monster paused, then shook her head angrily.

"Fuck it. You are the last piece in the puzzle we need, and the last piece I need to get what I've fought my whole life to get. I don't give a fuck what you say, human! So stop talking and get moving!"

Frisk blinked, the burning in her chest spreading. Her heart was still pounding, but her head was dangerously clear.

Frisk stood up slowly, but didn't move.

This fish was trying to take her away from Snowdin.

From her new friends.

From the library, from the Skeleton's home. From sudoku puzzles with Papyrus and from late night movies with Sans.

She was taking her away from everything she found, and Frisk realized she wasn't ready to let it go just yet.

And even if that meant throwing her shy, fearful self to the side, that's what it had to be.

"…You're not taking me away." Frisk said quietly, halfway between a growl and an uncertain whimper.

The fish monster narrowed her eye, the pupil becoming thinner.

" _What_?"

" _You're_ _not taking me away from them."_ Frisk growled, louder. Her voice was solid now, and a part of her found it hard to believe it came from her own mouth.

The monster seemed surprised at this, but then quickly hardened. Her bow faded from her hand.

"So be it. If you won't offer your soul voluntarily, I'll have to take it from you. In the name of monster kind and my own damn dignity, I, Undyne, will strike you down!"

Frisk drew her dagger without a word.

Hopefully she wouldn't have to use it.

But a part of her told her talking to this monster wouldn't work like it did on the softer likes of Asgore and Papyrus.

The thought sent a twinge of uncertainty into her gut.

As Frisk's soul came out, she noted that the red streaks were glowing brighter, and seemed more abundant.

"En guard!" Undyne growled, and She summoned a spear, swiping the air with it.

Suddenly, Frisk's soul turned a bright, dazzling green. It startled her, even more so when she noticed an almost transparent green shield in front of her.

The monster then swiped the air with her spear again, this time smaller spears forming it its wake.

"You'll have to face danger head on to survive a moment against me!"

Frisk didn't have a moment to question her statement as the blue spears began rocketing towards her.

Frisk gasped and stumbled back, losing her resolve for a moment.

Luckily, she didn't move around. Stupid in another situation, but not in this one.

The spears collided with the shield, and made a sound like bullets hitting a car that echoed through the empty clearing.

Frisk took a breath and realized what the shield was for.

What else would a shield be used for?

Undyne sneered at her.

"What, you ready to tuck that stupid little tail of yours between your legs?"

Frisk growled lightly, tensing up and preparing for the next attack, her tail bristling and her ears flared.

_I need to focus… this isn't like Papyrus…_

In a meer second, the spears were hurdling at her again, and she dig her feet into the ground. Her heart was beating faster than the fastest plane, but her soul burned with DETERMINATION.

Maybe she could actually do this.

Frisk flinched as the spears crashed against the shield, the sharp sound hurting her ears.

Frisk caught a flash of blue in the corner of her eye, and reeled around to catch two more spears coming from her right.

She just now noticed her body was quaking.

Frisk heard the crunch of her footsteps and turned again.

Undyne was sprinting towards her, spear in hand. Her soul was no longer green, and the shield faded into the crisp air.

Frisk squeaked and jumped to the side, watching the spear stab the air where she would have been seconds earlier.

Frisk's chest pounded as she acted on impulse, slicing at the fish in a panicked manner. She easily blocked it with her spear, and the dagger slid off the glowing surface harmlessly.

She felt a twinge of fear break through her determination, staring into the fish's blazing yellow eye and sharp, sneering smile.

"You gonna have to try a little harder than _that."_ She growled.

Frisk pulled her arm back, trying to move backwards. She wasn't fast enough, and before she could think Undyne raised her leg and kicked the human in the stomach, sending her rolling through the snow. It was all she could do to keep a grip on her dagger.

Frisk felt the breath leave her lungs. She was left wheezing and winded in the snow, grasping at her stomach.

Undyne wasted no time in approaching her, and Frisk struggled to her feet. Her legs were shaking so badly that it was hard to keep standing.

But she felt a twinge in her soul and the burning feeling grow stronger.

_She couldn't let this fish kill her._

But…

Could she kill to save her own life?

Frisk blinked, not thinking of this. She wasn't given time as she felt her soul change and the green shield appear again.

The spears came faster than before, and Frisk found it hard to spin around in time to catch them.

"Well, I'm surprised you haven't been skewered to mush yet! Consider yourself lucky, scum." Undyne said sharply. Frisk felt her ears twitch, but she didn't pay any attention.

She had to focus on the spears.

They soon became the only thing in her world, coming from left and right and north and south.

However, a yellow spear emerged from the other blue spears, throwing her off. Then it disappeared, confusing her more.

Seconds later the same yellow was reflected on the back of her shield, behind her.

Frisk felt her ears move back as she turned and tried stepping away, her mind swirling.

Seconds later it flew past her, slicing her arm.

At first Frisk thought it was just a cut in her sweater, but seconds later a warm, wet feeling proved it wasn't.

She didn't feel the pain, however. Perhaps because of the adrenaline, or the determination.

Seeing her own blood well up on the gash made her feel dizzy and disoriented. Despite the world being black and white- with the occasional colorful magic- she could see the red of her blood clearly.

Frisk turned back towards Undyne, feeling her soul shift yet again.

_Maybe she can't hold that state for long…._

Undyne looked slightly peeved.

"No human has ever lasted this long. Whatever, I'll finish this soon!"

Undyne jumped forwards, a new spear in her hand. Frisk took a breath and jumped to the side.

Her thoughts went back to the dagger in her hand.

It would save her life to kill Undyne, but how would Papyrus feel? As much as she hated to believe, this fish was his friend…

After all he did for her, what right did she have to do that to her?

Undyne came forward again, swinging her fist. Frisk just narrowly avoided her armored knuckles, feeling her stomach drop.

She was losing resolve.

Uh oh.

In a panic Frisk lashed out with her hand, aiming her sharp nails at her opponents face.

Undyne growled as her nails made contact, leaving red scratches across the fish's skin. Frisk jumped back, holding her hand.

_Huh, guess this Wolf crap does come in handy…_

Undyne's gaze followed her, a rage burning in her eye.

"You're _gonna pay for that, human!"_

Frisk gulped.

She could never match her physically, especially since she had lost some of her determination. She didn't want to kill her, either, as much as she would have liked.

What could she do?

As Undyne came at her, something flashed in her mind.

_Maybe I should… fight more like I just did… like a wolf…_

Frisk nodded to herself and suddenly turned tail, running from the fish.

She could hear a surprised grunt from Undyne, and the sound of a spear forming.

"Say goodb-"

Frisk suddenly slammed her feet into the ground and turned around, facing the fish. She slashed at Undyne's hand with her dagger before jumping off to the side.

Undyne roared with rage. "You little SHIT. What the hell are humans made out of!?"

Frisk circled around Undyne, trying to think.

She couldn't tire her out… Undyne was trained and she wasn't. Besides, the gash in her arm was still bleeding and who knows what other wounds she would get.

Frisk noticed the Ice ahead giving off a glint off bright light at her current angle.

Frisk felt something in her gut, an instinct.

_Maybe… if I get her over there… on the ice…_

Suddenly, Frisk felt a surge as an idea formed.

_That's it! If I can get her on the ice and then break it and get her wet, I can slow her down!_

Undyne grunted and tried to come at her again, and Frisk could feel the air rush past her as she dodged just in time.

Her legs shook slightly, alerting her to the increasing emergency of her situation. She couldn't keep dodging by a hair.

Frisk's eyes flashed from Undyne to the ice. Undyne was huffing and grunting in rage, clenching and unclenching her fists. Her fins were fanned and shook slightly.

"You're… just like him, Dammit!" Undyne smashed her spear against the ground. "You stupid dogs never stand and die! Always moving, always looking… looking at me like that! That exact look! I see it in your eyes… Damn you!" Undyne was pointing at her face, and Frisk's eyes widened slightly.

"H-huh?"

Undyne's eye twitched.

"Your eyes… they're deep, yet sharp, narrow. Like a wolf. I hate that look! I'm not like you Moon-bloods… I'm a Sun- blood and I'm proud of it! I won't take that shit from anyone, whether it be that pathetic dog or you!"

_M-moon… blood? Sun blood? What are those?_

Frisk couldn't help but cock her head in curiousity.

Undyne seemed upset by this.

"What the hell? Stop looking at me like that and just _die!"_

Frisk scrambled back to the current situation and ducked as a spear was thrown at her. She was surprised she wasn't turned green yet again.

_Can she not do it again? Well, maybe that's good… but I need to find a way to get her over there…_

Frisk looked over at her arm, at the deep scarlet soaking her sweater. Realizing it's existence, she felt a pang of pain in her arm, still dulled from adrenaline.

_She doesn't have her bow, I need to run for it. Oh boy… please don't let me die… please…_

Frisk steeled her nerves and just as Undyne made another move towards her Frisk began sprinting away as fast as she could.

"You little _brat!_ You're not getting away from me!"

Frisk forced her legs to move as fast as she could manage, trying to overcome the snow. She could hear the heavy clunks of Undyne's feet behind her.

Just as she reached the bank of the frozen river she heard a whizz, the sound Undyne's magic made. Frisk cursed and turned around throwing herself to the ground as an arrow flew past her head. She felt the tip graze the top of her head, and her heart crashed.

She could see the shadow of Undyne as the warrior loomed over her. Frisk rolled as fast as she could and pulled herself to her feet.

In the time she spent finding her feet Undyne had come over, bow in hand. Just as Frisk looked up she slammed the side into the humans face, and Frisk shrieked in pain as she was sent sliding across the ice.

The hit left her dazed as black dots raced across her vision. The distinct metallic taste of blood filled her mouth, and the ice was cold against her cheek.

Frisk couldn't let her eyes close. She feared they wouldn't open again.

_I need… to…. Get… a little further… o-out…_

Undyne stepped onto the ice, her reflection distorted on the ice. Frisk got to her knees, one hand holding her head.

She realized her dagger wasn't in her other hand. A quick glance revealed it had fallen a little further out on the ice.

Frisk looked from it to Undyne. She was already dizzy, standing would make it ten times worse. The ice wouldn't help. She wouldn't be able to react fast enough.

Frisk squeezed her eyes shut for a moment.

_Oh no…_

Undyne glared at her, spear forming in her hand.

"This is it, human. Take your last breaths." She sounded slightly triumphant.

Frisk drew in air into her aching lungs and summoned all her strength to send herself sliding towards her dagger.

"You can't go anywhere, human."

Undyne slowly started to walk towards her, and Frisk felt more panic well up in her chest.

_The ice isn't breaking! It needs to break… please…_

As Undyne drew closer Frisk could feel the desperation choking her, killing her.

She reached for the dagger, and , in one last move, slammed it into the ice.

It broke through, the blade burying itself in the frozen water.

Frisk heard a loud crack, and as Undyne's heavily armored foot came down again, heard another crack.

Hope rushed into her chest like a wave.

_Is it… breaking?_

Suddenly, quicker than anything she ever knew, the ice shattered…

Sending both of them into the water.

Frisk let out a surprised scream before she fell into the ice cold water.

All around the ice was cracking and breaking, and the river began rushing again. The water was so cold, it was painful. Frisk opened her mouth in a silent cry, sending a spray of bubbles from her mouth as her body was unable to move from shock.

The rivers current pulled at her, and she could feel herself turning and spinning. She could feel herself slamming against chunks of ice.

Her world was a swirl of bubbles and ice and darkness. Her chest felt pinned and she felt a desperate feeling in her lungs. On impulse she opened her mouth and tried to suck in air, only to suck in the freezing water into her lungs.

She coughed, pain spreading through her chest.

_I-I- oh n-no no no…_

Frisk finally moved her limbs, trying her hardest to fight against the water, she didn't know what was up or down, left or right. She just kicked out in panic, trying her hardest to reach _something._

Her head broke the surface unexpectedly, and she sucked in a short gulp of air. She couldn't take in more- her lungs needed to be rid of water. Her head bobbed as she struggled to stay up, chunks of ice hitting her as she did so.

She caught a glimpse of a tree in the corner of her eye and started trying to reach it with all her might. She still couldn't breath- all she could manage was short gasps and it was doing nothing.

One of her kicks hit ground, and she realized she reached the bank again. Frisk struggled onto the shore, coughing up the river water and crawling onto the snow.

The chilly air hitting her cold body _hurt._

Frisk collapsed, her body trembling violently and her teeth chattering against her will.

Everything was so _cold._

She couldn't form thoughts or images, all she knew was the painful cold and horrible feeling in her chest.

She heard a faint cough coming from her right, and she slowly turned towards it.

Undyne had crawled up on shore as well, the fur on her coat frozen stiff in clumps. Her skin had lost its color, now a pale, frost bitten blue.

Frisk let out a tiny wheeze.

Looks like they both lost.

It took her a few moments to realize Undyne wasn't moving. She almost looked frozen herself.

She almost looked like a frozen fish taken out of a freezer.

Frisk flinched with realization.

_She's dying from the cold…_

It suddenly felt a lot worse to see her die.

It felt better when she was about to kill her, but…

Frisk shuddered with the memory of her death.

She then remembered Papyrus. His innocence, his loneliness.

This was one of his only friends.

Frisk stared ahead for a few more moments before grunting and pulling her shaking body off the snow.

Her limbs felt frozen and didn't want to bend, and her sweater was stiff.

She stumbled, almost falling over from the rush of dizziness that came with standing up. She focused on the spruce tree ahead, trying to keep her balance.

Once this was done, she began to limp back towards Snowdin.

Everything but the path right in front of her was blurry. The blurr began to spread, and soon everything was a white and green blob.

Frisk felt her mind slip, and she couldn't stop her legs from giving out and her body from crashing into the snow.

_Looks like I didn't make it after all…_

Frisk felt oddly detached, and the thought didn't scare her.

Just as she closed her eyes and the world began to fade, she heard a familiar call from up ahead.

…

Everything was warm.

She couldn't think at first. She didn't think about where she was, what just happened, what she felt. Everything was warm, and that was all she knew.

Soon she began to come around, feel the soft blankets and pillow. She also realized there was a mattress beneath her instead of a couch.

Frisk's eyes opened without her telling them to, and she grunted at the light.

She raised her arm up to her head, covering her eyes.

Too bright.

There was a soft _click_ , and the light in the room dimmed.

"Sorry 'bout that, I was just being a numbskull I guess, heh."

Frisk jumped at the sound of the familiar voice, eyes flying open. The pain in her head and arm flared, but the recent memories flooding her mind along with current questions distracted her.

Frisk realized she was in a new place she had never been on before. It was rather messy, various debris scattered across the floor. She was on a plain mattress with no sheets, right up against the wall.

Sans was sitting cross legged on the floor next to the mattress, what looked like a joke book in his lap. He stared at her with lazy, half lidded eyes.

Frisk was slightly disturbed to wake up to Sans of all people staring at her, but she decided it was better than a Undyne.

Frisk let out a breath of relief.

She wasn't dead.

Sans blinked slowly, his head resting on his hand.

"'Bout time you've woken up. Any longer and I think Pap would have a heart attack… well, I guess he can't have one of those, can he?" Sans snorted.

"Sans… where…" Frisk felt slightly awkward, being in some random persons bed.

"My room. Undyne's got the couch. Papyrus didn't want to put either of ya on the floor."

"Oh." Frisk flinched.

Not some random person after all.

Sans seemed to notice this, and his expression changed.

"Hey, chill, its fine. I don't care. I just keep the door locked all the time to keep Papyrus from coming in here and bugging me about cleaning it."

Frisk sighed and tried not face-palm.

Of course that's why.

Sans yawned, closing the book.

"So, it looks like ya got in a bit of a scuffle with Undyne. Pap was lookin' for ya at the Library and the Librarian said you'd been gone for a while. He seemed pretty worried and I guess it rubbed off on Pap. He thought you left or somethin'."

Frisk rubbed her eye, trying not to move her aching arm.

"Um… yeah… I guess… I had been called out by someone and she just dragged me away…" Frisk shuddered, remembering the arrow going through her torso as she died.

She did a hell of a lot more than drag her away.

"I gotta say Snap pea, That's a pretty nice feat right there. She's the strongest non-Canine monster I know around here… well, maybe second strongest. If she wants something dead, it's most likely gonna die. You really left a mark on her face."

Frisk looked away.

It felt kind of… weird… to think back to that.

Sans chuckled deeply.

"Well, not to say she didn't leave a mark on yours. But hey, turn towards me."

Frisk's ears pricked as Sans stood up, stretching.

"H-huh?"

Sans pointed a boney finger at her arm.

"I didn't want to touch that while you were out. It's not terribly deep, but it looks like it still needs something and I didn't want Papyrus to do it cause he'll overreact and think your arm is going to fall off."

Frisk smiled lightly and shook her head, thinking of the tall, innocent skeleton.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Frisk turned hesitantly, looking at her arm herself.

The gash was still bright red, the skin and cloth around it deep red. Frisk realized with a pang of fear it was a lot worse that she has first thought- but like Sans had said, it wasn't terribly bad.

Frisk was uncomfortable as Sans got closer, and she had to stop herself from pulling away.

Sans poked around it a little, and Frisk was almost on the edge of growling at him when he finally pulled away.

He put his hands up.

"Hey, see? No harm done. Now, I'm going to go downstairs and get the aid kit, and check on that damn fish stick. Odds are she's gonna be a little upset when she's up and I can't afford a new couch."

As Sans turned and left, closing the door lightly behind him.

Frisk let out the air she had been holding, happy she was finally alone.

Frisk surveyed her surroundings in closer detail. A dusty exercise bike was shoved in one corner, and it looked like it had never been looked at for years and years. A crooked desk was also present, as well as a dark wood dresser. It seemed it served no purpose, as all of Sans's clothes seemed to be spread across the floor like the aftermath of a teenage drinking party.

The thing that really caught her eye, however, was a large poster of a wolf on the wall. It was posed over a snowy mountain, it's eyes deep and wise and it's stance powerful.

Frisk remembered that both his jacket and shirt had wolf prints on them.

_It seems he likes wolves, I guess._

Frisk looked down at her own tail, which had been unconsciously wrapped around her feet.

_Maybe he can tell me more about this and how it happened…_


	13. Dirty Bean Juice

Sans returned shortly, carrying a foam cup of some sorts and a small case with a sticker of bones shaped like a cross on it.

_That's cute._

She found it odd that skeletons could bleed and required bandages, but...

Frisk shook her head, deciding to let it slide.

There was so much that was odd about these guys.

"Heya." Sans greeted, approaching the bed. Frisk avoided eye contact.

"… Well, Hi Sans! How are you!" Sans said sarcastically to himself after a moment, setting the case on the bed and the cup on the nightstand.

Frisk glanced up at him for a moment, eyes narrowed.

Sans stared right back.

"Heh, yes, I am making fun of you."

Frisk made a deep, rumbling sound in her throat before looking away again.

Sans sighed and clicked the case open.

The case was full of band-aids, gauze, medical tape, sterile wipes, and a random lollipop.

"Oh, hey, that's where Pap's lollipop went. That things like, three years old now. Wow."

Sans pulled out the gauze and pointed at her injured arm.

"Arm."

Frisk groaned and put her hand over the cut.

"It's not that bad, please leave it alone." She whined.

"One, it was oozing blood all the way back. Two, it's deep and will get infected. Three, I am not some vampire skeleton that will suck your blood. So git over here."

Frisk whined again but scooted over, hesitantly offering her arm.

Sans started examining it again.

"I thought you had warmed up to us by now. Guess that's not the case, eh? Must be that it's kinda hard to warm up in weather like this, heh."

Frisk felt her ears moving backward in annoyance.

"…"

Sans pulled her sleeve up and took one of the wipes, patting around the wound.

Frisk tensed up and unconsciously growled.

"Oh, stoppit. Great lord you're touchy today. That time of the month?"

Frisk snorted and blushed at the same time.

"No. Stop. Wait… how do you know about… that…"

"Undyne slept over once and her crotch decided it didn't like our couch."

Frisk's eyes widened.

Ew.

"I… slept… on that… couch…. I need to bleach myself now. And the blankets must be burned."

"Hey, she's not fish Satan. Pretty damn close, though. Stop moving so much."

Frisk pushed air through her nose and forced herself to freeze.

She didn't like the feeling of Sans's boney fingers against her skin. They felt… unnatural, hard. They were extremely gentle, though, and contrary to what she would believe about skeletons, they were warm. Once he had cleaned away all the dried blood, Sans wrapped it up.

Once he was done, Frisk eagerly pulled away, sucking in a breath.

Good, done.

Sans stared at her for a few moments before rolling his eyes.

"There you go. Now, you need a new article of clothing to replace your sweater for the time being."

Frisk's ears flattened against her head.

She only washed her clothes while taking a shower, since they were the only clothes she owned now.

"Seriously. Now, I can look around and see if I have something, or Papyrus can ask Undyne when she wakes up. I think I know the answer."

"…. Please look around…" Frisk answered quietly, looking down with a light stomach.

She did _not_ want to wear something of his.

But she would not wear the same clothing that fish wore.

It probably smelled like sushi anyways.

"Spoiler alert." Sans joked before heading up to his dresser.

Amazingly, there were clothes inside. They were shoved in randomly, but they still occupied the drawers. Sans threw the clothes he found randomly onto the floor, until he found a large, fuzzy looking gray sweater.

"I remember this, Papyrus got it for me a year ago. I didn't wanna wear it cause it's real itchy. It's the best thing I got besides all of these weird t-shirts. Probably the only clean one too."

Frisk blinked and pointed to the new clothes on the floor.

"Those aren't clean?"

Sans shrugged.

"I dunno."

Frisk made herself smaller as he threw the sweater at her. It landed on her face.

It was really soft, and fuzzy. It made her sneeze almost instantly.

"Well, there ya go. Actually didn't do too bad. "

Frisk moved the sweater from her eye so she could see Sans.

The skeleton was standing in the middle of his room, unmoving.

Frisk spoke after a few awkward heartbeats.

"Are… you going to leave?"

"Why?"

"I assume… I'm going to change into this, right?"

"Oh."

"Sans, you grabbed this so I could change into it."

"I know, I'm just not used to someone else changing in our house. Pap and I don't have no issues with each other cause we're brothers, and Undyne don't give two shits. Leads to some… awkward situations."

Sans's cheekbones gained a blue blush to them, and Frisk puffed her cheeks in a suppressed laugh.

"I'll be downstairs, bye. Oh, and that's for you, it's a coffee." Sans pointed at the cup on the nightstand before leaving.

Frisk blinked and looked at it. The thought of expressing gratitude processed just a little too late.

_Aw, he left before I could say thank you… for everything… dammit. Screw you Sans._

Frisk browsed the area one last time before taking off her dirty sweater.

Upon examining her torso, she found large bruises decorating her skin. She didn't touch them, seeing as just the sight of them made her cringe. They weren't that sore, however, compared to her arm and head.

Frisk pulled the new sweater on as slowly as possible. The gauze Sans had applied to her arm left a bulge in the material. Other than that, it was actually pretty comfortable.

Frisk didn't want to lie back down- seeing as this wasn't her room- and instead took the coffee and played around with the black top before trying some.

And holy damn was it good.

The second the rich, creamy liquid hit her tongue she felt her eyes widen.

By the time Frisk was finished with it, she was sure her pupils were the size of some American celebrity's overfilled lip, but she could care less.

Caffeine, man.

Her mind was foggy but her body was to the point of twitching with energy.

Frisk took out this newfound energy by cleaning up Sans's room, cause why not?

Except she didn't want to bend over, so she just sorta rolled across the carpet and picked up all the stuff.

Monster coffee was great.

Sans came in about fifteen minutes later.

His eye lights flickered for a moment as they took in the scene.

"Uh… I didn't give ya permission to clean my room… I thought you were not feeling well or something."

Frisk stared at him for a little bit before taking the pile of stuff she had gathered and re-made the mess.

Why should she clean his room anyways?

Sans stared awkwardly.

Frisk crossed her arms and huffed.

"There you go. All better."

"Are you feeling okay? You're … uh…"

"No. No I'm not. You hurt my feelings."

Frisk then rolled under the bed.

She liked it under here.

Sans knelt by the bed, his eyes glowing.

"Is Coffee, like, some sort of drug or something? Cause I see you finished it all."

"Maybe." Frisk replied, curling up.

"If I give ya another one will you stop being mad at me or whatever?"

"Yes." Frisk said enthusiastically.

"Jeez, Snap pea. Guess I'm a drug dealer then. Come on." Sans motioned her to come out.

Frisk growled softly, but decided more coffee was great and obeyed.

She froze at the door, her happy expression fading.

"W-wait!"

Sans turned to face her.

"Huh?"

"W-what about U-Undyne?" Frisk asked

"She's not up yet. You don't have to worry about her anymore, trust me. You're fine."

"Until I go out on my own that is." Frisk said bitterly.

Something flashed in Sans's eyes.

"Hey, She'll leave you alone now. Not only is Pap here, I'm here. And trust me, if I tell her off, she's gonna go off."

There was a note in his voice that Frisk didn't like, and it unnerved her.

She shook it off as she followed him down the stairs as quietly as possible. She accidentally put her hurt arm in the railing, and hissed as it burned for the rest of the way down.

She was immediately stormed by Papyrus.

"HUMAN! ARE YOU FEELING BETTER!? I WAS VERRY WORRIED FOR YOU!"

Sans stood between her and the concerned Papyrus, which Frisk was grateful for.

Hearing his sharp voice again sent a throb through her head, though.

"She's alright, Paps. Just give her some space, she's real touchy right now." Sans told him.

Frisk scowled once more.

"I'm touchy because I don't like being touched. Is that so bad?" She huffed.

"We're getting' ya more coffee, calm yourself. No need to get snappy, Snap Pea."

"Please. Stop. Calling. Me. That." Frisk hissed.

"No." Sans said smugly.

Frisk threw her arms out, wincing as pain flared by her injuries.

"Why the hell do you call me that? Where the hell did it come from? It makes absolutely n-"

Sans put his pointer finger up to her lip.

"Shhhhhh, you don't wanna wake up angry frozen Satan fish, do ya?"

Frisk glared at him, but didn't open her mouth any more.

"Coffee time." He turned.

Papyrus looked down at his brother.

"Sans, coffee is bad for you! Why are you giving it to the human!?"

"Okay, bro, she was pretty wasted before, then she drank her coffee and was cleaning my room. I think coffee is like, magic and it actually heals humans, bro."

Frisk had to suppress a giggle as Sans gave her a joking glance.

Papyrus's glance lightened.

"Is that so, human? If so then you must have as much coffee as you can! Then you'll be all better!"

Frisk squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep the laughter in.

Frisk followed Sans into the kitchen, sticking close to the wall opposite to the couch. Undyne was sprawled out, limbs hanging off the couch as she snorted obnoxiously.

Sans opened the cabinets and jumped up so he could reach what Frisk assumed to be the coffee.

It was in a light brown bag, and the contents shook as he dropped them on the counter.

"There ya' go."

Frisk looked at the bag, then at him.

"… you want me to eat ground coffee?"

"Yeah, you never said you wanted it with water, Puppo."

Frisk faceplamed.

"I'm not eating the ground coffee."

"Hello I'm not eating the ground coffee, I'm Sans."

Frisk groaned, grabbed a towel, and threw it at him.

He laughed and shielded his face with his arm.

He then pointed at the microwave.

"There's the microwave, I would put the water in for about a minute. The sugar and creamer is on the bottom shelf. You can also take whatever you want, just don't dump all of the coffee into one cup please. I need that."

"Okay, I'll be sure to leave a pellet or two." Frisk joked.

Sans snorted and elbowed her lightly before leaving.

Frisk blinked, watching him go.

… _I wanted him to make it… aww…_

Her head was still aching slightly, but most of the pain had gone away. She was no longer groggy due to the last cup of heaven she had, and she actually felt… happy.

As she grabbed a cute mug with a bone on it, her mind began to wander to dark places.

_That star… it's just like the last one. I died, and it brought me back. So that's what… Flowey was talking about…_

Frisk shuddered at the thought of the flower.

She hated him even more than she hated Undyne.

She filled the mug and placed it in the microwave, pressing the "1" button. The appliance spring to live, letting off a slow humming sound as the mug spun inside.

Frisk watched it turn, her eyes following it in an attempt to stop thinking about what happened before.

_I can worry about that later, I just want to live in the moment. Right now._

The microwave finished and beeped, the light fading. As she reached in to grab her mug, she heard a heavy crash from the living room, making her jump. Her hand grazed the top of the microwave, burning it.

"WHERE IS THAT HUMAN?!"

Frisk yelped at the sound of Undyne's angry voice and looked about frantically, running across the kitchen and shoving herself in the corner between the refrigerator and counter. Shaking, she made herself as small as possible.

The microwave door hung open, swaying gently back and forth.

She could hear Papyrus trying to calm her down.

"Undyne, please! Just h-"

"THAT LITTLE BITCH! WHERE IS SHE!?"

She heard stomping, and the stairs sounded like they were on the verge of breaking as she stormed up them.

There was more shouting, doors being slammed open, and then more stomping.

"PAPYRUS, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THAT HUMAN. WILL KILL. EVERYONE YOU LOVE!"

"Undyne, she's my friend! She doesn't want to hurt anyone!" Papyrus pleaded.

Frisk felt her throat tighten as Undyne's footsteps grew closer.

However, she saw a familiar black and blue jacket as Sans entered first.

He looked around, and she noticed his eye lights were gone completely. It scared her even further.

Did Undyne get him to believe she was bad?

No, he wouldn't turn on her.

He said he'd tell her off if he had to.

Frisk poked her head out from the corner quickly to reveal her location to him before pulling it back in.

Sans walked over, his eyes wider. Frisk instinctively squirmed deeper into the narrow space, feeling her ears flatten even more.

Sans knelt down, staring her in the eyes. The lights in his eye sockets slowly flickered back. His expression notably softened.

"How'd ya shove yourself all the way in there? Hey, it's fine. We're not gonna let her hurt ya, okay?"

Frisk slowly nodded, unable to stop herself from shaking.

She was _terrified._

Sans gave her a soft smile.

"Man, and I thought your big green eyes couldn't get any bigger. Scared to the _bone,_ huh?"

Frisk didn't respond.

How could she?

Sans turned around and stood up, not moving.

Undyne barreled in, her single yellow eye burning with rage.

Papyrus followed, looking more worried than she had ever seen him.

Her heart was beating so hard it was painful.

Undyne's eye fell on Sans.

"Where. Is. The. Human."

Sans shrugged casually, which was amazing with the intense tension crackling in the air.

"I dunno."

Undyne's brow furrowed as her eye scanned the space behind Sans, and Frisk felt a new surge of fear.

She bared her teeth as it seemed she made the connection.

"You do know, you lying piece of shit. _Move."_ The fish snarled.

Frisk shut her eyes, trembling, pulling her tail closer.

Was this it?

Thankfully, Sans didn't budge an inch.

"Naw, I don't feel like it." He responded.

Undyne stomped closer threateningly.

"This is the last time I'm saying it. MOVE."

Sans looked up at her.

"You know I'm a lazy guy. So this is the last time _I'm_ saying this. _No_."

Undyne's face filled with disgust.

"What got into you, _sentry._ If you had just done you job and killed the damn vermin, we wouldn't be in this mess. Why did you all of the sudden change your damn mind and decide to side with the human, huh?"

_He… was supposed to kill me?_

"That, Undyne, is none of your business."

Undyne clenched and unclenched her fist, looming over Sans's dangerously.

He was the last thing between her and death by angry fish.

"It is when it involves the entire fate of monster kind, _Judge._ " Her voice grew chillingly quiet.

"It's my business, along with everyone else's, when it involves _treason._ What do you have to say for yourself, _traitor._ "

She could _feel_ the air of blood Undyne gave off. Her mouth was pulled in an imposing grimace, and her body cast a shadow over the short skeleton.

As terrifying as Undyne was, she could feel the dangerous aura Sans was giving off as well. She couldn't see his face, but she knew the lights in his eyes were _long_ gone.

It chilled her to the _bone,_ to put it in his terms.

"Oh, so we're gonna bring that up, huh? Well, guess I gotta _judge_ then. What are your motivations for killing the human? You say you want to save monsters, but what's the real reason? You want to be in the royal guard. You thirst for power. That's why. Your motivation for killing the human are just as bad as mine to keep her alive."

Undyne's arms started quivering, probably with the need to _hammer_ the skeleton.

Frisk whimpered quietly.

_I don't want Sans to get hurt…_

But as much as she tried, Undyne's primal anger combined with bad memories from their fight and a lack of determination left her a trembling, frozen mess.

"Oh, really? I admit, I had mixed resolves. At least I don't _run_ away from my problems, from my duties. You're just like _him,_ you _asshole. Move, before I make you."_ There was thunder in her tone that made Frisk whine.

"Undyne, Sans, please!" Papyrus begged.

Neither of them seemed to notice the younger brothers plea.

"So? _Tibia_ honest I could care less about what you think about what I've done. Make me move? That's a bad idea, and you know that. So you can turn around, and never touch the human again, or you can keep going and have a _bad time._ " Sans's voice had a deep, animal like growl to it. If she closed her eyes she would believe he was part beast.

Maybe he was.

Undyne glared at Sans for a few moments longer before roaring and stomping the ground in frustration. She then turned around.

She was actually leaving.

Papyrus jumped out of the doorway, letting her pass. She froze, turning her head.

"Fine. You can have your stupid pet human. But I have a feeling it won't last long. It'll die like all the others, and I wonder what it'll think after it finds out how all the other humans died?"

Frisk noticed Sans's shoulders tense at Undyne's words, but he said nothing.

Undyne walked out and through the front door, slamming it shut.

Frisk felt the breath she had been keeping locked in her lungs flow out shakily, relieved that Undyne was gone.

She was still shaken to the core.

That was _intense._

Sans sighed as well, and Papyrus peeked through the doorframe.

"H-human?" Papyrus called.

"She's in here, bro." Sans answered for her. A surge of gratitude filled her chest.

Sans bent down in front of her hiding spot and gently patted the ground in front of him.

"Alright, you can come outta there. You look like a smushed pancake in there."

Frisk swallowed hard and began inching her was out, hissing as she was forced to move her injured arm.

She was surprised herself that she managed to fit in here so fast.

Sans moved back to allow her to get out.

Despite what just happened, he still had the same grin on his face.

He reached out and gently brushed dirt away from her arm, and she didn't flinch this time.

Papyrus came closer, looking just as shaken up as she was.

"See, what did I tell ya? She ain't gonna hurt you. It wasn't as smooth as I expected though, sorry 'bout that." Sans said gently, and she realized he knew she was scared out of her mind.

"I tried telling her that you're my friend! She wouldn't listen to me, no matter what! We must change her mind!" Papyrus was still loud as always, but she was somewhat relieved by it.

She was right when she refused to let Undyne take her away.

These were her friends now.

Frisk kept her eyes on Sans.

"T-thank y-you… Sans…"

Sans shrugged her off.

"Eh, no problemo. Just… forget what ya' heard, alright?"

Frisk just nodded. Even though it sounded like stuff he was deliberately hiding from her, she knew he was on her side. He meant her no harm, and protected her. She at least owed him some personal privacy.

Even though the last thing Undyne said bothered her.

Sans sat back and looked up at Papyrus.

"Hey, you okay bro?"

Papyrus blinked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be!"

"You look pretty shaken. Guess you lost a little _backbone,_ eh?"

Papyrus groaned.

"Sans! No!"

Sans chuckled deeply.

"Aww, come on. By the way, whattabout dinner?"

"Huh? What about- OH WAIT."

Papyrus suddenly dashed towards the fridge, startling Frisk.

"OH NO, WE ARE OUT OF INGREDIENTS!" Papyrus cried out.

"I thought so. I underestimated the food situation, I didn't really factor in Snap pea over here."

Frisk made herself small, feeling guilty.

"I… I'm s-"

Sans pointed at her.

"No. None of that. None-o-dat in this household."

Sans turned back to Papyrus.

"So…. We can get Grillby's, right?"

Papyrus inhaled sharply.

"That is so unhealthy and greasy! Sans!"

Frisk stared at him hard.

_I think he let the food slide on purpose just so that he could ask for Grillby's ._

"Come on, bro. Please? I think we all could use a nice break to calm down. It's been a long day for us all." Sans glanced at her.

Papyrus sighed, loosening up.

"Fiiiine. Though I think you don't really need a break considering you're always on "a break", lazy bones."

Sans stood up, looking happy. Frisk stayed on the ground, not sure if her legs would support her yet.

"Hell yeah. I guess I could call it a double break, eh?"

"DO I NEED TO DIG UP THE BAD JAR AGAIN, SANS!"

…

Frisk refused to sit on the couch and instead made a blanket nest on the floor.

Papyrus sounded really upset, and Sans harassed her for an hour, but eventually the brothers let her be.

She could still _smell_ the fish's scent.

Everyone was quiet throughout dinner, which consisted of burgers, fries, and soda (juice for Papyrus). Sans was right- it had been a long day of worrying and trauma.

Yet even in the dark, Frisk didn't feel tired.

Her limbs ached, but her eyes wouldn't stay closed. So much had happened, and her mind kept wandering to the bad memories and her heart beat would begin to race again.

_Damn it… I hate that fish…_

Frisk covered her head in the blankets, curling up.

She forced herself to stay still, trying to think of absolutely nothing.

It was beginning to work until a familiar set of footsteps began coming down the stairs.

Frisk tried to ignore him.

The footsteps went silent, and Frisk expected him to sit near her or the TV to turn on.

Yet that didn't happen.

Frisk peaked out from her blanket, expecting him to be staring at her for some odd reason.

He wasn't there.

Just then, Frisk heard the front door squeak open, and the sound of wind. The fresh air hit her nose.

Then the door shut.

Frisk jolted up and looked out the window, seeing Sans walking past.

What the hell was he doing?

Frisk watched him go, feeling a little concerned.

Why was he leaving so late at night?

Frisk shook her head and laid back down.

_I promised him privacy to his own personal business,I need to leave him be…_

Despite this, her concern grew greater.

What if something was wrong?

Frisk eventually let out a frustrated exhale and stood up.

She slid her shoes on and walked over to the door, opening it slightly. The cold air bit her face uncomfortably.

She could see his footprints going through the snow, out through the town.

With a final steeling of her nerves, Frisk trudged out into the snow to follow.

She had never been outside this late, and the town was dark. No comforting lights, no sparkling snow. Everything was engulfed by shadow, and it unnerved her.

The only sound was the crunching of her footsteps and the wind.

She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering slightly.

The footprints continued out of town, and into the forest. They soon went off the trail, and Frisk grew increasingly worried.

What the hell was he doing?

Frisk increased her pace, scanning around her nervously.

Everything was so… dark.

Eventually, she saw a glimpse of blue and black through the trees.

Frisk slowed down, trying her hardest to step as quietly as possible.

Ahead was a clearing, with a steep, rocky hill extending up at the far side. The rocks glistened with ice and snow.

Sans walked up to this hill and began making his way up, much to her surprise.

He seemed to know exactly where to step, like he had done this before.

Frisk slunk through the snow, hiding behind a large rock.

She was worried he would slip on ice and fall.

What the hell?

He kept going up, and eventually Frisk followed up.

She stepped about clumsily, trying her best to keep her footing. She slipped more than once, it managed to stay out of radar.

The hill got steeper, and she was questioning her decision to follow.

What if _she_ fell?

_At least he hasn't seen me…_

Suddenly, Sans stopped. Frisk felt her heart race.

_What?_

"Watch your step, the rock to your right is lose. ya' creep."

Frisk yelped in surprise and almost fell over.

Her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

Sans turned around, looking a little startled himself.

"Hey, don't fall over! I don't think Paps will be happy if I dragged you home with a broken neck."

Frisk averted her eyes.

"…"

"I knew you were following me. I told you, I've got good ear holes. Not to mention you climb like a lopsided rabbit." He chuckled.

Frisk felt the burn on her face grow hotter.

"Sorry… I was just… worried…" Frisk forced out.

"It's cool… literally." He winked. "I do this every once and awhile. I'll show you why in a second. Come on."

Frisk looked up.

"You're not making me go back?"

"Why would I? I'm not hiding nothin. There's absolutely no point."

Frisk blinked a few times before moving up beside him, and he lead the way. She followed his footsteps, putting her feet where he put his. It helped a little, but she still felt unbalanced.

Eventually, the hill lost its steepness, and flattened out.

In top was a little space with a single old spruce tree.

The space ended with a sharp cliff overlooking the entire Snowdin forest.

As they moved up to the tree, Frisk could see Snowdin in the distance, as well as the river.

The river ran past the town, and into the mouth of a large cave.

The underground looked so much bigger from up here, there was so much she hadn't seen.

Sans sat down by the spruce trunk, and signaled for her to do the same.

"This is why. I like this spot. You can see all the way to Waterfall here."

Frisk nodded absently.

She noticed there looked like there was an actual sky, instead of the rock and dirt top of what the underground should look like.

She pointed at it.

"How is there a sky here?"

"There isn't. It's just magic. It's spread across the whole top, keeping us from going up and drilling out. It's what makes it dark and light, what gives us the weather we have down here."

"Oh." Frisk grew silent.

She felt bad for these people.

"You know…" Frisk eventually said. "Humans should be down here and you guys up on the surface."

Sans looked over at her in surprise.

"Huh, I dunno. That's a surprise, hearing from a human."

Frisk shrugged.

"Most humans up there are mean spirited. It's a miracle we are even still together. It's all run by greed and nastiness. People favor coldness and numbers over kindness. They can never make kindness work. Then you guys are down here knowing nothing else."

Sans closed his eyes and smiled. It looked almost ironic.

"Wow. You really are a weird one, aren't ya? Did you always hate your own kind?"

Frisk looked down.

"I don't exactly… hate people. There are a few gems. It's just… the reality of it all. I am a little bitter, I guess. Because I just can't stand all of the hate and cruelty that goes on up there. But no matter what I do, nothing I do matters. I'm not important, just another leaf on the pile. No one ever listened to me up there, and I just sorta… drifted away."

Sans was quiet for a moment.

"Huh. And I thought it was bad down here. Guess different worlds have different problems."

Frisk looked over at him.

"Despite the… underground part, and the climate… you guys seem to be…" she trailed off.

"Look, Puppo. That magic I was talking about before? The barrier? It was all done by humans. Humans can't use magic. Do you know how they did it?"

"How?" Frisk asked.

Sans inhaled deeply.

"There's this crystal. This crystal is infused with intense magic power. Back then, untouched, that magic was sealed inside. But to win the war and seal us away, the seven human mages each bore into the crystal, taking a small piece. They put these fragments into necklaces, rings, even a staff. With these magic infused shards, they were able to weird magic. But even all of their powers combined wasn't strong enough to make a barrier. So they drilled into the crystal and allowed its magic to pour out, and controlled this to create the barrier. This magic is centuries old. It's the reason the underground gets colder and colder. It's magic is still seeping from those cracks, even today. But it's effect isn't just limited to weather."

Sans gasped for breath, despite the lack of lungs.

Frisk giggled at this.

"Uh, you're making me work here, Snap pea. Anyways, the crystal is called many names, mostly the Wolf or the Howling stone. It's said that when you come close to it, you can hear the howling of wolves. The magic… it's affected nearly all souls in the underground. It doesn't corrupt them, it just provokes certain traits over time, certain behavior. Some resist it- Undyne- some are only a little affected by it- Papyrus. Some already Canine are given a power boost- The Captain of the Royal Guard. There's very few who are very, very affected by it, be it in way of soul, appearance, or power."

Frisk's ears pricked, and her heartbeat picked up.

_Is it…_

Sans's expression shifted.

"Those people that resist it are called Sun-Bloods. They say their souls are too hot to be affected by the magic. Those other people, those intensely affected, are called Moon-Bloods. I know of three who exist, four if you count one that's dead."

Frisk leaned closer.

"Who?"

Sans blinked slowly.

"The first fallen human, who is now dead. The current King. Me. And you."

* * *


End file.
